O Preço da Felicidade
by Deboraa
Summary: Bella Swan é casada com o cobiçado milionário Edward Cullen. Para o mundo ela tem tudo : amor, fama, família e dinheiro. Mas, contos-de-fada não existem, o que Bella será capaz de abdicar e realizar para sua felicidade e a da seu filha? BXE JXA EmXR
1. Prólogo

**Título : O Preço da Felicidade**

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, Edward Cullen não é meu . Muito menos os personagens ou marcas mencionadas na história. A história de onde originaram pertence a Stephanie Meyer, a diva absoluta !**

Autor: Deboraa

Personagens: Todos, mas o par principal é Bella e Edward

Influência : a história veio de uma música que eu gosto bastante , **Happilly Never After **da Nicole Scherzinger (vocal da Pussycat Dolls)

Resumo : Todos Humanos // BXE , EmXR , AXJ

Bella Swan é casada com o cobiçado milionário Edward Cullen. Para o mundo ela tem tudo : amor, fama, família e dinheiro. Mas, contos-de-fada não existem, o que Bella será capaz de abdicar e realizar para sua felicidade e a do seu filho ?

* * *

**Prefácio**

BPOV

Eu estou vivendo o que sempre imaginei como ideal.

Eu tinha dinheiro para comprar tudo que quisesse, amigos e família que me apoiavam a cada passo, um marido que parecia ter saído do Olimpo e para completar estava grávida do fruto da nossa relação. Era o sonho de muitas pessoas incluindo o meu, mas algo deu errado no meio do caminho.

Será que vale a pena finalmente tomar a coragem e mudar a minha vida, para que nunca mais eu tenha que aguentar a arrogância e traições de Edward Cullen ?

Não sei, só sei que mesmo com tudo ainda o amo, com todas as minhas forças

* * *

Olá e bem-vindos !

Esta é uma história que faz muito tempo estou com vontade de escrever, espero que vocês gostem !!

Muito obrigada. Beijoos, Déboraa


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

BPOV

- Parabéns ! Você terá uma menina ! Quer uma foto do ultrasom ? – a médica me perguntou enquanto acabava de fazer o exame para certificar que estava tudo bem com o bebê.

- Claro, muito obrigada doutora ! – respondi ainda um pouco afetada pela emoção de descobrir o sexo do bebê.

- Você e seu marido devem estar muito orgulhosos, primeiro filho não é mesmo ?

- É ...– respondi num misto de alegria e tristeza.

- Pronto, já acabei por aqui, agora se levante e me encontre no consultório Isabella.

Após marcar a próxima consulta e pegar as vitaminas pré-natais deixei o consultório e entrei no carro onde o choffer já me esperava na garagem coberta, para evitar o ataque dos fotógrafos.

Essa caça às bruxas que a Imprensa fazia para descobrir alguma informação ainda era nova para mim, não tinha como se acostumar, mesmo depois de dois anos de casada.

Eu cresci numa pequena cidade do interior só com um pouco mais de três mil habitantes, Forks. É uma daquelas cidades que todo mundo conhece todo mudo, se dá bom-dia para o vizinho que vai pegar o lixo na mesma hora que você, bem diferente daqui em Nova York que às vezes parece que se seu vizinho morrer você dará uma festa ;

Mal sabia eu que nem sempre uma vida pacata significava uma vida tediosa. Mas pelo menos era isso que eu pensava na época.

Até meus dezoito anos nunca tinha saído de Washington. Meus pais não eram muito do tipo de viajar, achavam que era jogar dinheiro ao vento. Nunca me faltou nada crescendo, meu pai era o chefe da polícia da cidadezinha e minha mãe uma enfermeira no hospital local. A falta do dinheiro para comprar as roupas do momento, ou os eletrônicos que todos tinham nunca me afetou, eu não tinha tudo, mas também nunca deixei que as perdas em algumas áreas determinassem quem eu fosse. Cresci como qualquer menina americana, com amigos que há anos não vejo.

Não que eu sinta muita falta deles, mas é como se aquela parte da minha vida tivesse sido enterrada no momento que eu decidi ir para NYU.

O meu sonho quando menina era ir para cidade grande e fazer sucesso, como o de todas as outras meninas. Na época eu provavelmente nem sabia o que sucesso significava mas já estava fixa na idéia de ir para uma das faculdades com renome, e consequentemente difíceis de entrar.

Trabalhei minha adolescência toda, juntando cada centavo que eu conseguia para engrossar minha bolsa destinada ao meu estudo de 3º grau, além de estudar muito para manter minhas médias entre as melhores da turma. Eu consegui. Então, nada parecia mais certo que ir para Nova York cursar o curso de Literatura na NYU, uma das mais conceituadas universidades na área.

E eu fui.

- Senhora Cullen, já chegamos. – o motorista me avisou depois de perceber que ainda não tinha saído do carro.

Devo estar mais uma vez pensando no ontem e perdido o agora.

- Claro, claro. Obrigada .

Saí do carro e fui em direção ao elevador para chegar na cobertura onde morava.

Agora você deve se perguntar, como alguém pode ir de ter que trabalhar cada hora vaga para pagar a faculdade a viver numa cobertura triplex de um dos mais luxuosos prédios de Nova York.

Chegando a Nova York comecei a trabalhar em barzinhos à noite enquanto estudava de dia, minha vida era difícil, mas eu estava levando. Vivia no campus da faculdade, era uma rotina bem repetitiva para falar a verdade. Até que um dia eu vi uma pequena mulher da minha idade, bem mignon mas cheia de energia entrar na minha sala de Artes Literárias e sentar ao meu lado. Me lembro como se fosse hoje ...

_- Olá, eu sou Alice, e mesmo não tendo essa aula, entrei por engano, é muito bom te conhecer – a mulher com cabelos estilo chanel e olhos azuis bem profundos me surpreendeu ao falar comigo._

_- Oi – eu disse meio desconcertada – sou Bella, prazer em te conhecer ._

_- Ah Bella ! Eu já até vejo que seremos ótimas amigas! E nossa, você é muito bonita !_

_- Obrigada - eu disse sabendo da vermelhidão que devia estar minha cara - mas são seus olhos._

_- Han han, já sei. Você é uma daquelas que não se enxerga direito. Querida, depois de alguns dias comigo e depois da minha makeover em você, nimguém conseguirá tirar os olhos de você !!_

Pior que ela acabou acertando, em ambas as previsões. Desde aquela primeira conversa Alice e eu nos tornamos inseparáveis. A partir dali minha vida começou a ficar cada vez mais movimentada pois eu acabava de entrar numa realidade que eu pensava nem ser possível, a realidade na qual beleza é um pré-requisito e o dinheiro nunca será um problema.

Alice cursava Artes Plásticas, o que refletia completamente a sua personalidade, e namorava um dos amigos de seu irmão, Jasper, já ele cursava História na Columbia. Aos poucos fui me envolvendo cada vez mais com o estilo de vida dela, era inevitável.

Alice me fazia ir às compras com ela, para meu desgosto, e sempre acabava comprando mais coisas para mim do que para ela própria, nunca aceitando que eu a reembolsasse. Acabou realmente fazendo a tal da makeover em mim, e devo adimitir que eu gostei. Passei de uma morena comum para como Alice amava dizer, uma mulher fatal. _Sei sei ..._ Quando íamos às boates sempre ficávamos na área vip, e mais uma vez eu aproveitava de tudo sem pagar por nada. Podia ser o ideal para muitos, mas eu já começava a ficar incomodada com aquela situação, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ela tirava tanto dinheiro.

Finalmente quando resolvi perguntar a Alice porque tinham fotógrafos nos seguindo uma vez quando fomos almoçar no Central Park ela resolveu me contar a história da sua família, e tudo passou a fazer mais sentido.

Alice começou me contando a história do início, e quando falo início quero dizer BEM início. Seu tataravô começou um negócio de construção, no século XIX comprando vários terrenos num local ainda pouco ocupado na época chamado Nova York. De lá pra cá logicamente os terrenos valorizaram absurdamente e o negócio começou a crescer cada vez mais e mais. Até que hoje em dia sua família Cullen é conhecida como os Kennedy de Nova York, são responsáveis pelos melhores e mais luxuosos prédios e complexos de entretenimento, mas não para por aí. Têm obras por todo o mundo, e bem diversificadas, desde hotéis a hospitais, todos dando lucro quase inestimável à empresa.

Segundo Alice, no meio dessa loucura a Imprensa quis cada vez mais saber sobre essa família que parecia controlar uma parte do mundo, por isso os fotógrafos. Mas continuando ela me disse que seus pais nunca deixaram essa fama toda influenciar o crescimento dela e de seus irmãos.

Na época nunca tinha conhecido ninguém relacionado a ela, a não ser Jasper. Alice tem dois irmãos mais velhos, Edward e Emmet. Edward era quatro anos mais velho e Emmet só um, o primeiro já estava pra se formar com méritos em Administração na Columbia e pretendia assumir o negócio da família uma vez que o pai de Alice era o unico herdeiro da empresa, já o segundo Alice me contava que decidiu largar os ensinos e se tornar um jogador da NFL de futebol americano.

Alice continuou a me contar inúmeras histórias até que já estava quase escurecendo quando ela decidiu que na próxima festa organizada ela teria a obrigação de levar Bella para conhecer seus pais e irmãos.

A festa aconteceu algumas semanas depois da conversa. Tive várias primeira vezes naquela festa. Primeira vez que conhecia os adoráveis pais da Alice, Carlisle e Esme. Primeira vez que virei uma tequila. Primeira vez que me senti como se pudesse esquecer de tudo a minha volta. E o mais importante, primeira vez que vi e conversei com Edward Cullen, depois daquele dia minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma.

A empregada já estava servindo o jantar, para dois. Eu novamente esperei por meu marido, até que a comida já estava fria, quando decidi que não adiantaria mais esperar e decidi comer a minha parte. Sozinha, numa mesa com mais dezesseis lugares.

Nessas horas solidão toma um significado muito maior do que você acha possível.

Peguei um livro pra ler, ainda na esperança que ele chegasse antes que fosse muito tarde. Mas é em vão, já devia estar acostumada com esse comportamento. Troquei-me e fui dormir, até que algum tempo depois eu acordei ao sentir um corpo quente deslizar ao meu lado, na cama.

Sentindo o contato que eu tanto esperava era inevitável me aconchegar àquele peito quente, era como um ímã.

Mesmo irritada e triste pela ausência de meu marido em todos os momentos importantes ultimamente, eu fechei os olhos com um sorriso no canto da boca, sabendo que não havia lugar que eu ficava mais feliz que não fosse ali, com seus braços ao meu redor.

-

Ao me virar para abraçar aquele que estava do meu lado na última vez que me lembro antes de dormir percebi que a outra metade da cama já estava fria e há muito tempo vazia.

Mais um dia, acordei sozinha. Ao olhar o relógio vi que já eram onze horas, bem tarde.

- Bella ! Flor do dia ! Não adianta se esconder que eu sei que você já esta acordada. – Alice cantarolava do corredor.

- Alice! Como você sempre consegue se infiltrar na minha casa ?!

- Você sabe que eu tenho meu jeitinho, ninguém resiste aos olhos de filhote que eu faço, nem seu querido maridinho. – ela respondeu e eu já a via na entrada do quarto, toda arrumada. Isso só podia significar uma coisa, _ah não !_

- Bellazinha ! Vamos às COMPRAAS ! – ela disse pulando na cama ao meu lado.

- Nããão Alice – eu gemi praticamente – mulheres grávidas não tem o direito de descansar quando cansadas ?

- Não quando essa mulher é a minha cunhada, ainda mais depois de ter descoberto finalmente o sexo do meu sonhozinho ou sobrinhazinha. Me conte , eu estou morrendo de ansiedade para saber ! – pelo menos alguém estava tão animada com isso quanto eu ...

- Você vai ter mais uma para mimar agora, por que uma sobrinhazinha está a caminho !

- AHH BELLA !! QUE BOM AMIGA !! VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR TÃO FELIZ ! – ela desabafou me abraçando.

- É, estou muito feliz – pelo menos uma parte da minha vida me dava felicidade.

- Agora vamos, vamos ! Não fique pensando que só porque você fez meu dia vai escapar das compras !

- Não tinha a menor esperança que isso ia acontecer Alice...

Tomei um banho rápido e fui em direção ao meu closet para escolher a roupa. Quando a noticia que eu estava grávida saiu Alice fez a questão de renovar todo o meu gurada-roupa para roupas de gravidez, na época eu reclamei falando que iam ser só nove meses de gestação, mas agora eu a agradecia pois sabia o quanto era chato ter que pegar uma calça e não conseguir abotoar por causa da barriga.

Como sempre fui magra minha barriga está começando a mostrar bem, com cinco meses ela já está marcando em qualquer roupa. Quando eu conversava com amigas que já tinham passado por isso a amioria disse que odiava ter uma bola de boliche no lugar da barriga, mas eu estou amando, é o máximo comer tudo que quiser e saber que nimguém vai te chamar de gorda porque bem, você está grávida. Peguei um vestido listrado preto e cinza comprido de malha no armário, com um casaquinho e rasteirinhas.

Se tinha uma coisa que talvez tenha até piorado na gravidez é o fato se eu ser desastrada, vivo com manchas rochas sem nem perceber, e agora no meu estado todo cuidado é pouco. Por isso rasteiras viraram uma regra, só quando necesário eu usava saltos.

- Pronto, pronto senhora Hale, já podemos ir. – falei quando já acabava de pentiar meus cachos e colocar o cordão de ouro que Edward havia me dado.

- Ahh finalmente ! Bella, você não faz nem idéia de quanto essa criança vai ser amada por todos nós ! O primeiro neto !

- Pra falar a verdade, tenho até uma idéia ... - _mas será que realmente vai ser amado por todos ?_ Eu pensei comigo mesma.

* * *

Olá queridos leitores !

Muito obrigada pela resposta que já estou recebendo, mesmo só tendo postado o resumo e o prólogo da fic !

Para todos aqueles que eram meus leitores em As surpresas do amor, eu amo aquela história do fundo do meu coração, foi a primeira que eu terminei. Mas, essa aqui também é muito especial para mim, eu queria escrevê-la faz teeempo. Espero que gostem !!

Fotos da capa / vestido da Bella / colar : http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

Beijoos, Déboraa

P.S: não esqueçam de comentar !! =)


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

BPOV

- Alice me lembra novamente o porquê estou nesse ateliê em pé à horas enquanto você não para de dar instruções ao estilista, ele é famoso por algum motivo ! Será que já não está bom ? – eu reclamava como uma criança pelo cansaço nos meus pés inchados.

Havia acabado de entrar no meu segundo trimestre, o enjôo passou, ainda bem. Mas outras coisas como dor no final das costas e cansaço só tinham aumentado. Não ajudava nada que essa noite eu não tinha quase dormido, mas me dedicado a outras atividades bem mais _agitadas_, se você me entende.

- Bella, você tem que estar perfeita pra essa festa !

- Mas é como qualquer outra festa, ninguém vai se importar em como a mulher grávida está vestida ...

- Claro que não sua boba ! Essa festa vai ser feita em homenagem ao seu marido, logo é claro que você vai ser o centro das atenções !

- Mas Alice ... – eu não pude nem continuar, pois fui cortada no meio da frase.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada, você vai ser a mulher mais deslumbrante daquela festa, mesmo com essa bola de vôlei na barriga .

- Hahahaha, se você está dizendo eu até acredito. Mas por favor, acabe logo com isso que eu tenho que ir pra casa me arrumar pro jantar com seu irmão, e já sabe, se ele souber que foi você que me atrasou ele virá atrás da senhora, e nem Jasper poderá te proteger – eu brinquei com ela.

- Até parece . Meu Jasper ganha do seu Edward por milhas de distância se os dois lutassem, ele é muito mais estrategista.

- Mas o MEU Edward é muito mais rápido. Você sabe que ele venceria Alice, não importa a estratégia do Jasper.

- Ta, ta. Admito ! Meu homem é muito mais enfiado nos livros que na academia, não que isso o impeça de me levar à loucura na cama ... – ela respondeu com aquele sorriso malandro no rosto. Eu peguei a almofada da poltrona e joguei em sua direção.

- Eca Alice ! Sem imagens gráficas por favor !!

-

Eu estava tão animada para hoje à noite. Edward me levaria para meu restaurante favorito, um italiano com uma vista maravilhosa para o porto da cidade.

Ultimamente não temos conversado muito, e quando o fazíamos era a maior parte sobre o bebê. Quando contei pra ele o sexo do bebê, no dia seguinte ao qual fui na médica ele deu um sorriso, falou:

_- Que ótimo minha querida, só espero que isso aí não esteja te machucando._

_- Como assim ? – perguntei da maneira estranha como ele tinha dito, ao invés de ficar feliz pelo fato de estarmos esperando uma menininha._

_- Ah você sabe, esse negócio mechendo aí na sua barriga, só espero que não quebre nada._

_- Edward ! Faça-me o favor, há milênios as mulheres têm filhos e eu nunca soube de um que 'quebrou' a mãe. E além disso eu amo estar grávida. Agora dá para parar de encher e vir logo me agradecer pela filha linda que vou te dar em curtos meses. _

Aquela noite foi maravilhosa, fazendo as pazes pelo sexo é a melhor coisa que existe, acredite !

Mas isso não me deixa esquecer que nossas brigas tem aumentado. Com os hormônios fazendo minha sensibilidade ir ao extremo, minhas emoções estão à flor da pele. Por mais que eu odeie é fato consumado que eu tenho estado muito mais vulnerável esses dias.

Por isso não podia evitar que as reclamações de ele chegar tão tarde viessem.

Eu realmente o questionava se isso, uma família, era o que ele queria. Por que com certeza não era o que parecia. A sua resposta sempre era a mesma :

_- Não estou te proporcionando tudo que você possa sonhar ?! Já te faltou recursos para fazer qualquer coisa que você quisesse ? Foi isso que eu pensei, por isso para de vir com esse mal humor pra cima de mim que hoje eu tive um dia cheio. O mínimo que eu espero é que chegando em casa tivesse uma mulher feliz para ver o marido. Agora me diz Isabella, é pedir muito ?_

O meu Edward não era assim, nunca falaria essas coisas para mim. Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ele estava tão distante, tão mudado. O pior de tudo é que não sei como ele me botava como a vilã da situação.

Quando o conheci, Edward já era muito ambicioso e determinado, mas nada comparado a hoje em dia, ele arranjava tempo para me levar ao parque e fazer as melhores e mais românticas surpresas. Antes sua vida não era determinada pelo dinheiro como parece ser agora, a gentileza e carinho que ele sempre mostrou a mim desapareceram da noite pro dia.

No começo do segundo ano de nosso casamento foi quando as mudanças deram início, chegando à casa cada vez mais tarde, com menos paciência para conversar comigo, me deixando cada vez mais na mão quando combinávamos algo.

Quando descobri que estava grávida fiquei com medo, insegura, não foi planejado, devo ter esquecido de tomar a pílula alguma vez e isso bastou. A resposta de Edward não foi a que eu esperava, mas não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Ele disse '_Que ótimo meu amor, você é maravilhosa_', me abraçou e me beijou, mas depois me deixou na sala como se eu tivesse falado sobre uma nova bolsa que tivesse comprado.

Contudo, eu esperava que com o percorrer da gravidez ele fosse ficando mais acostumado com a idéia de um filho e passasse a mostrar mais emoção para com a criança, como eu imagino que o meu Edward faria.

Mas até agora nada.

Faltando só três meses para a bebê nascer e eu começava a ficar preocupada, e era aí que minhas inseguranças pegavam. O que eu faria se descobrisse que brincar de casinha de repente não é mais o que ele quer ? Como eu ficaria se ele mudasse de idéia quanto a mim e a minha filha de uma hora para outra ?

- Bella ? – meu amor me chamou, fazendo com que eu botasse minhas preocupações para o lado.

- Aqui no quarto, já estou pronta ! – me levantei da penteadeira com calma o vendo parado na porta do quarto.

- Meu deus querida ! Você está magnífica – Edward me elogiou. Eu realmente tinha posto um esforço maior hoje, botando um lindo vestido estampado comprido de seda tomara-que-caia, além de arrumar meu cabelo solto, e bem rebelde como eu sabia que ele amava.

- Aham garanhão, olha o que esse galanteio todo já me fez – eu disse apontando para minha barriga – vamos logo !

- A senhora que manda. – Edward respondeu botando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e me guiando para fora do apartamento.

Uma vez no restaurante fomos rapidamente dirigidos a área mais reservada do mesmo, e logo tiraram nossos pedidos. Conversamos sobre algumas coisas corriqueiras até que o assunto invariavelmente acabava no mesmo lugar.

- Você tinha que ver Edward ! As mãozinhas, os pezinhos, já estava tudo formado, dava para ver tudo na ultrasonografia ! – eu contava animada para um Edward bem entediado.

- Aham, eu já sei Bella. _E o coração batia tão forte._ Você já me contou isso, umas vinte vezes, se lembra ? – ele falou e quem ficou irritada agora era eu.

- Que droga Edward ! Você não pode pelo menos fingir que está um pouco feliz e animado com a situação ?

- Que situação ? – ele perguntou com desinteresse

- Você e eu sabemos qual a situação que estou falando. Não se faça se idiota, pois é o que você menos é ! – falei e percebi seus tendões da mão rapidamente estenderem, mostrando como tentava controlar a raiva, pena que eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo.

- Acho melhor você parar por aí Bella – ele disse com a voz seriamente afetada pela raiva que devia estar sentindo.

- Não, não paro mesmo. Eu acordo todo dia com um sorriso no rosto por causa da nossa filha e você parece que não está nem aí. Se você não quer esse tipo de compromisso é só falar, não precisa ficar com remorsos pelos cantos! Eu poderia muito bem botar um fim a esse seu tormento só botando o pé para fora de casa, é fácil e você não precisa ficar assim, tão irritável.

- Você acha que eu me arrependo da nossa filha ?

- Eu vejo que sim. – respondi com toda a coragem que tinha depois de olhar para os olhos verde-esmeralda irados que atravessavam minha alma.

- Você não sabe de NADA ! Me escute e escute bem, você é minha. E nada do que você faça vai mudar isso. Não pense nem um segundo sequer que eu deixaria você ou nossa filha ficar longe de mim. – ele gritava pelo final da frase, atraindo a atenção dos poucos que estava a nossa volta. Medo correu pelas minhas veias ao ver um Edward tão irado a minha frente, com um olhar assassino – acho melhor irmos embora, minha fome já se esvaeceu de qualquer jeito.

Ele me guiou pelo braço, aplicando uma força maior que a desejada no aperto, com certeza deixaria uma marca roxa no dia seguinte, até que entrassemos no Lamburguini que nos esperava.

Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos, sabendo que toda a esperança que hoje fosse diferente fora inútil, pois sabia que nossos problemas não tinham terminado, senão aumentados. A prova das minhas duvidas foi o fato dele ter dormido num dos quartos de hóspedes. Certificando de materializar a distância entre nós.

-

A semana passou rapidamente, e o tempo apazigou a briga. Já estávamos como antes, não que isso fosse tão bom assim, mas era melhor que viver separado dele,

Hoje seria o badalado evento em homenagem ao Edward, todos que eram alguém na sociedade americana foram convidados. A festa de gala seria no Plaza, e pelo que já tinha visto da organização estava deslumbrante, sem poupar nada na homenagem. O melhor champaigne, o melhor caviar, tudo do bom e do melhor, como se não tivesse uma crise do lado de fora daquelas luxuosas paredes.

Emmet e sua esposa Rosalie viriam de Philadelphia, aonde ficava o time pelo qual Emmet havia ajudado na vitória da Liga ano passado, para estar na celebração. Assim como Esme e Carlisle voariam da Grécia, onde passavam férias prolongadas depois da aposentadoria dos dois.

Alice ficou comigo a tarde toda, com os massagistas, manicures, cabeleleiros, maquiadores, entre outros que ela havia contratado. Não gostava dessa preparação infindável, mas até que a massagem no pé valeu à pena.

À noite não estava cansada, muito pelo contrário, me sentia com uma energia que há muito tempo não tinha. Eu estava me sentindo animada para essa festa, primeiro porque iria ser uma homenagem ao meu marido, que eu acho totalmente merecida, e segundo que mesmo grávida e toda inchada eu estava me sentindo ótima nesse vestido. E teria que me lembrar de agradecer à Alice depois.

O modelo escolhido pra mim foi um Michael Kors, vermelho de um ombro só e todo drapeado e com uma linda fenda na perna, eu estava me sentindo uma deusa. Linda e absoluta ! Meu cabelo estava preso num coque com algumas tranças, e outras poucas mechas encaracoladas caindo suavemente em volta do meu rosto, dando uma suavidade e inocência ao visual. Para adornar eu botei um simples brinco de rubi que Edward havia me dado no nosso primeiro mês de casados, com uma pulseira de ouro, nada que chamasse muita atenção.

Alice também estava linda, ela escolher por um vestido que era a sua cara, até o quadril era estampado de branco com traços em prata, e a partir do quadril abria uma cauda esvoaçante, deixando seu curto cabelo solto, tinha um ar divertido e ao mesmo tempo estiloso.

- Bella tem como você dar uma mãozinha aqui ? – meu marido me chamou da sala onde devia estar com problemas para ajeitar a gravata borboleta do smoking, típico.

Parecia que um James Bond ruivo havia acabado de sair dos meus sonhos para a vida real, com um simples smoking preto, clássico ele estava delicioso. Seus cabelos como sempre bagunçados, bem do jeito que eu amo. Edward se virou para conscentir minha presença e no mesmo segundo me senti ainda mais segura de mim mesma.

Era muito raro isso acontecer, mas Edward ficou por uns momentos abobalhados olhando em minha direção, de cima a baixo. Ao invés de me sentir constrangida me senti orgulhosa, que mesmo com a barriga ainda conseguia ser sexy! Além do mais essa noite é importante pra ele, e eu não posso fazer feio !

- Jesus Cristo Isabella ! Não faz isso comigo, esse coração não agüenta a emoção de ver uma miragem como você ! – ele disse me puxando para seus braços.

- Você também está bem elegante Senhor Cullen.

- E você está maravilhosamente perfeita Senhora Cullen. – ele me elogiou e eu o beijei como resposta, fazendo eu me lembrar da primeira vez que ele me olhou com aquele olhar.

- Agora deixe-me ver essa gravata para que não cheguemos atrasados – eu disse, começando a dar o nó na mesma.

- Me diga, o que eu faria sem você meu amor ?

- Provavelmente, nada ! – eu respondi de brincadeira ao terminar o laço.

* * *

Olá meus maravilhosos leitores !!

Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho dois avisos importantes :

**Aviso 1:** fotos dos vestido do encontro e da festa além do vestido da Alice no álbum : http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2:** Algumas pessoas me perguntaram sobre o Edward, o porquê dele ser tão frio. Então, isso faz parte da história, mais a frente vocês vão descobrir a razão. E sobre a personalidade arrogante dele, sim, é bem diferente do que estamos acostumadas em ler, ou seja, o Edward fofo e atencioso. O Edward dessa fic pode ficar assim mais pra frente (quem sabe), mas pelo menos por enquanto ele ainda é bem frio ! =)

**Muito Obrigada** a todos aqueles que leram, fiquei impressionada com a resposta aos primeiros capítulos, não tenho nem palavras. Um obrigada especial para : lydhyamsf, Tatah Ferreira, Princesa Rebecca Chiba, Ellen, SAMsamCullen, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Dany Cullen, Lys, Carol Venancio, Ana Smith, Alline Viana, Nane!, laurenhay, Chantal. Forks Cullen e julieide / Vocês realmente fizeram meu dia =D

Quem puder comentar me deixaria muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz !!

Beijoos, Déboraa


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

BPDV

- Pronta ? – Edward me perguntou na porta de entrada do grande salão

- Você sabe que não, mas de qualquer jeito, antes tarde do que nunca – respondi, pois odiava ser o centro das atenções, ou pelo menos estar ao lado do mesmo.

- Assim que eu gosto de ouvir – Edward respondeu enquanto colocava sua mão em cima da minha que estava segurando seu braço. Os holofotes se iluminaram, focalizando em mim e nele, anunciando nossa chegada. Os convidados começaram a bater palmas e eu podia jurara que meu rosto devia estar da mesma cor que meu vestido.

Como protocolo tivemos que cumprimentar alguns convidados, e eu odiava mais que tudo essa parte. Ter que manter um sorriso falso no rosto, enquanto a conversa não era nem um pouco real ou interessante. Era muito fácil se perder num mundo como esse, no qual as pessoas não têm limites, tudo está ao seu alcance.

- Vejo que não dormiu no ponto hein meu rapaz – um dos acionistas mais idosos da empresa falou ao nos cumprimentar – já engravidou a menina ?

- Sabe como são as coisas Arthur – Edward respondeu mas eu vi que ele não estava gostando nem um pouco da conversa, botei minha mão na sua para tentar acalmá-lo, mas o senhor continuou.

- Sabe a senhora é uma donzela, qualquer dia que o fidalgo aí não der conta é só me avisar – ele disse brincando, mas nojentamente com um fundo de verdade.

Após esse comentário Edward que já estava desconfortável ficou irritado, visivelmente. Eu tinha que tirá-lo dessa encrenca.

- Ah pode deixar senhor, mas esse aqui vai ter que aprontar muitas pra conseguir se livrar de mim. – falei, pondo um fim à conversa.

Depois de falarmos com mais alguns convidados pude finalmente me sentar à mesa da família, minhas canelas sendo suportadas por salto-alto já começavam a dar sinal de cansaço.

Sentadas à mesa estavam Alice com Jasper, Esme e Carlisle. Além do Emmet e Rosalie, que conseguiram vir a Nova York para a comemoração. Rose estava com um lindo vestido azul petróleo, com um cinto de verniz da mesma cor, era simples mas realçava a sua beleza natural, era é uma diva.

Aliás todas eram, eu que ainda não tinha me convencido muito pela minha parte.

Quero dizer, olhando agora à mesa eu via uma família perfeita, harmônica em todos os sentidos, e quando olhava para mim, bem não sou feia, mas também não sou a perfeição.

Rose é uma daquelas pessoas quem emitem uma força natural, era bem intimidador ficar perto dela, por mais que você fosse bonita, Rose conseguia ser mais. Ela tem 28 anos, loira de 1,70m, com olhos azuis profundos que chamavam a atenção de qualquer homem na rua, se casou com Emmet que é moreno com olhos verdes como o do meu marido de 1,87m e extremamente musculoso, apesar de ser como meu irmãozão eu tinha que admitir, ele era um gato. Mesmo com seus 30 anos na cara ele ainda age como uma criançona.

Já Jasper tinha 1,78m, loiro com os olhos pretos, não era muito musculoso, mais pro tipo do esguio, elegante e muito conceituado apesar de ser novo, ainda tendo 31 anos. Casado com minha querida Alice, a bolinha de energia de 1,60m com seu cabelo preto brilhoso em estilo chanel e olhos azuis, magra e bem proporcional para sua altura. Alice e eu temos a mesma idade, 29 anos. Carlisle e Esme nem pareciam ter a idade que tinham, os dois estavam na faixa dos 60 mas ainda arrancariam facilmente suspiros, Carlisle agora com seu cabelo grisalho, mas levemente acobreado como os do Edward e olhos verdes bem profundos. Já Esme era morena com os olhos azuis como os da Alice era deslumbrante. Não me assuste nada que eles tenham dado origem a filhos tão lindos.

Eu tinha 1,67m, morena e até seis meses atrás tinha um corpo consideravelmente harmônico. Apesar de serem marrons eu amo os meus olhos, não os trocaria por nenhuma outra cor! Edward é um sonho, o tipo exótico que quando você vê na rua fica paralisada pela beleza que ele emite. Tem 33 anos, seus olhos verde-esmeralda são quase que reluzentes quando lhe é contado uma notícia boa, seu físico é trabalhado à perfeição, sem fazer muito volume, mas bem definido. Contudo, o que eu mais gostava nele era o _meu_ sorriso, o sorriso torto que ele inconscientemente me dá quando acabamos de fazer amor ou depois de algo muito bom, o verdadeiro Edward, aquele que era tão difícil de transpor as barreiras do gélido que vive comigo diariamente.

Quando comecei a namorar Edward todos me receberam de braços abertos, segundo eles não podiam pensar em alguém melhor para ele do que eu. Mas não sei se é porque minha criação foi tão diferente a esse pandemônio, tem vezes que eu me sinto tão deslocada, apesar dos esforços em me incluírem em tudo.

- Esme por acaso já está comprando as coisas para a netinha ? – Alice perguntou.

- BELLA ! Você nem me contou que já sabia o sexo do bebê ! – Rose se exaltou do outro lado da mesa

- Ah desculpa amiga. Aliás, muito obrigada Alice ! Eu não tinha contado pra ninguém além de você, mas já que estamos todos aqui estou muito feliz em declarar que eu e Edward teremos uma menina ! – disse com todo o orgulho do mundo.

Como eu já esperava, todos entraram numa exaltação absoluta. Sobrou até pro coitado do Emmet levar um tapa da Rose depois de ele ter me apertado um pouquinho MUITO forte, 'nem quem está grávida escapa do brutamontes' ela disse, dando depois um beijo nele.

- Minha querida, eu não podia estar mais feliz, mas agora onde está esse meu filho desnaturado que deixa sua mulher sozinha mais da metade da festa ? – Esme me perguntou.

- Ah Esme, ele deve estar por aí se socializando, deixa ele. – respondi.

Ficamos falando ainda mais um pouco sobre os acontecimentos recentes, como Rose e Emmet que estavam pensando em passar um tempo em Nova York aproveitando as férias dele, até que minha bexiga não agüentava mais e tive que ir rapidamente em direção ao banheiro.

Estava fazendo minhas necessidades quando escutei do lado de fora:

- Ah mas você não tem nem noção Jess ! Ele tipo assim tem a maior pegada EVER ! – a voz nasalada falou.

- Eu até imagino, cara tipo assim, ele é um deus né, cá entre nós ! – a tal Jéssica deve ter respondido.

Até aí tudo normal, como qualquer conversa de banheiro feminino, mas então eu a ouvi dizer:

- Ah cara, tipo, não sei como ele ainda está com aquela baleia da mulher dele – Jéssica falou. Que absurdo ! Elas estavam falando de um homem casado, eu já estava ficando enojada, e resolvi sair.

- Eu sei né ! Mas tipo assim espera só, na próxima eu vou mostrar pra ele como ela é lixo – a voz falou, e agora eu conseguia ver quem era. A secretária de meu marido, nunca gostei muito dela, agora até faz algum sentido, que mulher nojenta. Tanya.

- Tanya – eu a cumprimentei.

- Sra. Cullen, que surpresa – ela disse olhando perifericamente para Jéssica, _estranho..._ – você já está tão robusta – ela entonou sua voz para dar um duplo significado, pelo menos foi o que eu achei. De inveja eu já vi muito, e dela se foge, por isso é melhor eu sair logo daqui.

- É, só faltam três meses ! Mas me dêem licença, Edward deve estar me procurando.

- Ha! Até parece – Tanya disse bem baixo, não esperando que eu ouvisse pois jpa estava quase na porta.

- O que você disse ?

- Nada mesmo ! – ela respondeu com uma feição angelical que mais parecia esconder o demônio.

Saí do banheiro um pouco perturbada, mas a noite estava ótima até aquele pequeno problema, não ia deixá-la estragar o resto. Logo que cheguei na mesa esqueci do que havia ocorrido, graças às piadas sem graça do Emmet, coitado, pelo menos ele tentava. Mas só recebia aquele olhar de pai pra filho do Jasper. Cômico.

-

- Senhoras e senhores, batam palmas para Edward Cullen, administrador da Cullen Enterprises. – eu escutei rapidamente me levantei e corri para frente do palco, fazendo com que uma leve tontura passasse por mim, mas eu precisava vê-lo melhor. Uma das partes boas em estar grávida era que todos abriam o caminho, tentando serem educados.

- Muito obrigado a todos por comparecerem. Não sou muito bom com palavras mas gostaria de dizer que é uma honra ser homenageado por tão ilustres pessoas – Edward disse, ele estava maravilhoso lá em cima e tinha uma presença de palco impressionante – eu devo tudo que tenho hoje a minha família, especialmente a meus pais, Carlisle e Esme que me criaram da melhor maneira que podiam, aos meus irmãos que sempre estiveram ao meu lado em todas as situações e a minha mulher, Isabella que me dará uma grande alegria de ter uma filha. Mais uma vez obrigado pelo prêmio – ele terminou o discurso.

Eu quase que comecei a chorar no momento que o escutei falando da nossa filha, pela primeira vez ele tinha dito que sentia _alegria_ da criança que crescia em meu ventre. Assim que o vi fui e o abracei com todas as forças que tinha, dando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico, sem ter vergonha das pessoas a nossa volta.

- Nossa ! Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que fiz para merecer isso tudo ?

- Você foi o _meu _Edward – respondi e apesar do olhar duvidoso que ele me deu, a unica coisa que importava era tê-lo em meus braços.

Depois de mais algum tempo em pé a tontura me bateu de novo e eu achei melhor sentar, aproveitando que estavam todos novamente reunidos a mesa, menos o Edward é claro.

Passaram quase que duas horas, Carlisle e Esme já tinham ido embora, assim como Rose e Emmet que estavam cansados da viagem. Alice e Jasper já estavam de saída, mas não queriam me deixar sozinha, o que eu achava uma bobagem.

- Podem ir, ele já deve estar vindo ! – eu insisti.

- Bella, você disse isso há uma hora atrás – Jasper respondeu.

- Eu sei Jasper, mas essa é a festa dele, deixa ele aproveitar um pouco. Não quero que fiquem por minha causa, vão logo ! – falei e eles pareceram se dar por vencidos.

- Então ta, mas qualquer problema...

- Já sei, é só ligar – completei sua frase – relaxa Jasper, não vai acontecer nada. – o assegurei.

- Então se você insite, adeus Bella – ele se despidiu.

- Tchau ! E dê um beijo na Alice por mim !

A festa ainda estava muito cheia, apesar de já ser tarde. Eu me distraía olhando o comportamento das pessoas no salão, algo que eu amava fazer. Ficar em silêncio só observando as pessoas, porém eu já não conseguia nem ficar de olhos abertos, estava com fome e com sono.

Me levantei e fui procurar Edward, perguntando para alguns de seus amigos se sabiam onde ele estava, mas não o achava em lugar nenhum. Eu realmente estava começando a ser afetada pelo ambiente, o cheiro de cigarro, os perfumes muito fortes, as gargalhadas misturadas com a música no mais alto volume. Precisava achá-lo, não me sentia bem.

Entrei numa sala mais reservada do salão, mais calma. Já instantaneamente me senti melhor.

- Eddiezinho ... – escutei uma voz que não consegui identificar falando.

- Já disse, aqui não ! – essa por sua vez eu sabia muito bem de quem pertencia, do Edward.

Eu nunca devia ter vindo o procurar, devia tê-lo esperado pois o vi mais a frente virar para ver quem havia acabado de entrar na sala. A janela preta começou a se fechar em frente aos meus olhos.

O formigamento em meus dedos passou a ser perceptível.

Seus olhos verdes, assustados, foram a ultima coisa que vi antes de desabar no chão, deixando a maré negra me levar.

* * *

Olá meus hiper mega ultra maravilhosos leitores !

Gentee, antes de tudo, MUITO OBRIGADA ! VOCÊS SÃO MEGARAVILHOSOS !! Eu nunca esperava receber uma resposta tão grande a história, e isso só me motiva ainda mais a escrever.

Eu ia postar o cap ontem , mas deu uns problemas no site que eu só consegui carregar o capítulo hoje, mil perdões.

Muchas gracias a todos que leram, especialmente àqueles que deram uma parte do seu tempo para escrever um recadinho para mim : tatah ferreira, tatianne beward, MrSouza Cullen, Baabi Carvalho, Pri Cullen Malfoy, SAMsamCullen, ellen, Miss Masen, Carla Luísa, Daiana, Layra Cullen, Marillya, julieide, Alinne Viana, Lys, Carol Venancio, Ana Smith, Dany Cullen, Chantal. Forks Cullen, lydhyamsf, laurenhay = 21 REVIEWS !!!

O próximo capítulo deve vir lá pra sábado !!

Beijoos, Déboraa (**quem puder deixe um pedacinho do seu amor comentando** !!)


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

BPDV

_Bip ... Bip ... Bip ..._

Ah não, isso só podia significar uma coisa, hospital.

Levemente abri meus olhos para me deparar com minha família toda, ainda vestidos com as roupa extravagantes da festa, mas visivelmente abatidos. Olhei agora para fora e vi que já era de dia. Quando notaram que eu havia acordado Alice veio imediatamente ao meu lado.

- Bella, minha amiga ! Eu fiquei tão preocupada ! Nunca devíamos ter te deixado lá sozinha – ela disse e em seguida lançou um olhar de ódio para o Edward.

- Alice – minha voz saiu mais rouca que o esperado – está tudo bem, eu só estou com muita dor de cabeça. Será que vocês poderiam sair um pouco para eu conversar com o Edward ? – eu pedi olhando sua reação, ela pareceu deliberar por um momento, mas logo saiu, junto com todos.

Edward estava sentado na cadeira de visita, um pouco mais longe, visto que todos haviam saído ele se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão, a qual eu rapidamente tirei do aperto dele.

- Você me deve uma explicação – lembrei a ele

- Bella, eu te vi estirada no chão e te trouxe pra cá, que explicação você quer ?

- Você prometeu.

- Bella, você bateu sua cabeça, não sabe do que está falando – o tom de voz era cortante.

Então eu perdi a calma e olhei para ele desafiadoramente.

- Não há nada de errado com a minha cabeça. Quero saber a verdade.

- O que você _acha_ que aconteceu ? – rebateu ele.

A resposta veio num jato.

- Você estava lá, com aquela lambisgóia da sua secretária, numa conversa que para mim não parecia nada profissional. Edward, por acaso você tem algo a me contar ?

- Não Bella, claro que não ! – ele estava irritado pelo seu tom de voz – Diabos ! Tanya é minha secretária ! Você devia estar delirando ao pensar que eu tenha falado dessa maneira com ela ?

- NÃO EDWARD ! – eu me descontrolei, o que a máquina que estava monitorando meus batimentos rapidamente detectou – para com isso ! Que raiva ! Você fica me iludindo, brincando comigo, PÁRA ! Conta-me a verdade.

- Essa é a verdade !! NÃO HOUVE NADA ENTRE NÓS ! – ele alegou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

Antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo uma equipe de médicos entrou na sala. Pareciam um pouco alarmados, e logo começaram a analisar as máquinas que me monitoravam. Depois de checarem tudo saíram, restando um deles dentro da sala, que devia ser o médico-chefe além de minha obstetra.

- Sra Cullen, Sr Cullen. Isabella, depois de eu conversar com sua obstetra, que me assegurou de um histórico bem estável durante sua gravidez, estou mais tranqüilo. Mas devo lhe fazer um pedido, tente não se estressar tanto. Na noite passada você foi trazida inconsciente para o hospital por seu marido, chegamos ao diagnóstico que você estava fraca, e teve alguma emoção forte para ter desmaiado, algo não tão raro quando se está grávida, o bebê não foi afetado de modo nenhum. Mas o stress pode desenvolver pressão alta, que você ainda não tem, mas é melhor ter cuidado. Nos meus anos de medicina o que aprendi foi que todo cuidado é pouco, espero não ver a senhora tão cedo de volta nesse hospital !! – ele me comunicou

- Pode deixar doutor – respondi e logo após os dois saíram do meu quarto, deixando eu e Edward no silêncio desconfortável.

- Bella, meu amor, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, não aconteceu nada. Não tem porquê ficar se estressando à toa. Pensa no bebê – ele pediu.

- Você tem certeza não é mesmo Edward ? Certeza que não quer me contar nada ? – eu disse enfatizando no final.

- Sim, não tenho nada a contar. – ele respondeu, e eu resolvi acreditar em suas palavras. Não sei se é a melhor ou o pior que eu podia ter feito.

-

- Gente, me explica como eles conseguem tirar fotos assim ? – eu perguntei a Rose e Alice, que estavam almoçando comigo num restaurante muito gracioso de comida mediterrânea. Eu amava almoçar fora com elas, e ter como gostávamos de chamar como nosso 'dia de faboulosidade', aproveitando a estadia de Rose aqui em Nova York nós tínhamos que ter um dia desses, mesmo eu tendo saído do hospital só há poucos dias atrás.

Por mim eu já estava normal e pronta para voltar a minha rotina, as pessoas à minha volta que gostavam de exagerar um pouco, eu já estava tão acostumada a ir e sair de hospitais que nem ligava mais. Todos me tratavam mais delicadamente que antes, o que já estava enchendo o saco. A parte boa era que Edward estava doce como nos nossos primeiros anos de namoro. Eu estava o aproveitando ao máximo, sei lá né ! Às vezes aquele ali parece ter mais mudanças de humor que eu !

Eu vestia um vestido de seda comprido branco, adornado com vários colares e pulseiras para dar um charme ao vestido. Rose estava super moderna com uma boyfriend pants junto com uma blusinha mais colante e uma jaqueta preta, completando com um cachecol. Já Alice, sempre diva, estava com uma blusa branca de seda marfim, bem soltinha, por dentro de uma saia com uma cintura um pouco alta e uma bolsa marc jacobs.

Eu estava bufando de indignação com a capa da People que eu acabara de ver no jornaleiro enquanto vinha em direção ao restaurante. Uma foto minha com Edward, na entrada da festa e mais abaixo, e menor, uma foto de mim sendo carregada, desacordada, por um Edward muito preocupado. _Que ótimo ..._ E o pior de tudo ? Olha a manchete da capa : 'Problemas no paraíso ?'.

- Bella, você já devia estar acostumada amiga ... – Rose disse.

- Acostumada ? Como assim ?! Com essa maluquice toda ? – eu disse apontando para a porta do restaurante onde estavam com certeza pelo menos um ou dois fotógrafos, que me seguiam a todos os lugares.

- É , afinal de contas, você é uma Cullen ! – Alice agora falava.

- Não, eu sou uma Swan de nascença e uma Cullen de casamento.

- Ai se meu irmão escuta você falar que não é uma Cullen; enfim, mas Bella, você é rica, linda e grávida, é óbvio que isso chama a atenção. – Alice disse.

- Primeiro, eu não falei que não era uma Cullen. A única coisa é que eu me sinto muito desconfortável com essa atenção toda. Afinal de contas, o que eu faço de tão importante para ser tão conhecida ? – perguntei.

- Ah Bella ... – Rose falou enquanto ela e Alice pensavam, e vergonhosamente pensaram por um bom tempo – você é muito importante sim ! Afinal de contas, quem a não ser você seria capaz de restaurar a galeria no Soho E comandar uma organização filantrópica ao mesmo tempo. Ainda tendo que cuidar da gravidez e do maridão ? – Rose completou.

- Isso mesmo ! – Alice deu forças.

- Gente, isto é vergonhoso ! Eu nunca pensei que depois de ralar minha juventude toda para ir à faculdade e me tornar uma editora ou escritora famosa minha vida se resumiria a isso ...

- Cruz Credo Bella, você fala como se fosse pouco ... – Alice falou.

- Não, claro que não ! Eu amo minha vida, e amo o futuro que nos espera, mas sabe quando você se sente meio inútil ? Quer dizer, Edward me dá tudo que eu preciso, mas é inevitável pensar no que eu faria sem ele ...

- Como assim ? – Rose perguntou.

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu me tornei muito dependente dele. Eu o espero à noite, e enquanto ele não chega não consigo dormir bem. Quando brigo com ele sinto meu coração se apertar, e mesmo sabendo o quanto ele erra às vezes, eu sempre o perdôo, pois não sei o que eu seria sem ele.

- Bella, tem algo que eu estou a um tempo querendo te perguntar, por acaso teve alguma coisa que meu irmão fez no dia da festa para você desmaiar ? – Alice perguntou com cuidado.

Eu hesitei um pouco antes de responder, tomara que elas não tenham reparado.

- Não Alice, claro que não. Isso é coisa da sua imaginação – _e da minha também_, eu reafirmei a mim mesma inconscientemente.

-

- Beijos meninas, até a próxima ! – eu me despedi depois do dia de compras.

Já era o final da tarde em Nova York, o dia de primavera estava lindo e eu resolvi fazer algo especial, uma visitinha para meu marido.

Meu motorista rapidamente fez o trajeto até a Cullen Enterprises, em New Jersey. O prédio, decorado pela própria Esme é lindo, moderno e bem arquitetônico, uma verdadeira obra de arte.

- Bom dia ! – cumprimentei o porteiro e fui à direção até os elevadores, no qual apertei o numero do ultimo andar, aonde ficava a sala com diretores, inclusive a do Edward.

O andar estava estranhamente calmo, que nem naqueles filmes de terror que você sabe que algo muito ruim vai acontecer, o frio na barriga (que já estava bem grandinha) começou a subir.

- Sra Cullen ! Que surpresa – Jéssica falou alarmada ao me ver saindo do elevador.

- Sim, vim ver o Edward, você sabe se ele está na sala dele ? – perguntei.

- Está sim, mas eu acho que ele ta tipo, meio ocupado.

- Ocupado em reuniões ?

- É,- Jéssica disse mas rapidamente pareceu ter uma idéia, ou melhor, mudar de idéia- ou então, pensando melhor, você pode ir agora, ele já deve ter terminado – ela falou tentando parecer sincera mas por algum motivo eu senti um toque se cinismo no seu tom de voz.

- Obrigada !

Fui em direção ao corredor das salas quando uma porta se abriu a minha frente.

- UOÁ ! – eu disse quase caindo para trás, mas conseguindo me equilibrar no ultimo segundo apesar do salto alto.

- Ah, mil perdões minha donzela – o senhor que eu havia conhecido na festa pediu ao ver que quase tinha me acertado com a porta.

- Que isso Arthur – ainda bem que consegui lembrar o nome dele – eu sou assim mesmo, um ímã para problemas.

- Sim, eu soube que você passou mal na festa, está bem agora ? – ele perguntou com uma preocupação como a de um pai.

Falando nisso, que melancolia bateu agora e que saudade deu do meu próprio pai, Charlie. Coitado, quando soube que eu estava grávida desmaiou no ponto.

- Sim, claro ! Aquilo foi um desmaiosinho de nada !

- Isso foi o que minha mulher falou antes de dar à luz a nosso quinto filho hein, cuidado !

- Ai Arthur, que horror ! Ainda falta muito para mim !!

- Sim, que tal você e eu botarmos a conversa em dia ? – ele me sugeriu, com a preocupação paternal de novo.

- Eu adoraria, mas vim fazer uma surpresa ao Edward, quem sabe um outro dia ?

Quando já ia me despedir e seguir em direção ao Edward fui interrompida pelo braço de Arthur me puxando.

- Isabella, vá para casa – ele me aconselhou.

- Ué, por que ? – eu retruquei confusa.

- Só escute esse conselho de alguém que viveu bem mais que você e vá logo.

- Ih, besteira ! Edward não vai ficar bravo, Jéssica me disse que ele já estava vago.

- Você que sabe ... Qualquer coisa pode me procurar, tudo bem ?

- Sim, mas não precisa se preocupar Arthur !

Despedi-me dele e rumei até o final do corredor. Antes de entrar tirei o amassado do meu vestido, ajeitei meus cabelos soltos.

Ao virar a maçaneta para abrir a porta vi que a mesma estava trancada, tentei mais uma ou duas vezes, forçando um pouco mais e nada. _Que estranho ..._

- Quem é ? – Edward perguntou de dentro da sala.

- Amor, sou eu – respondi.

Consegui escutar ele vindo em direção à porta e a abrir suavemente.

- Querida que surpresa ! – ele me cumprimentou dando um beijo prolongado nos meus lábios – O que faz aqui ?

- Vim te levar pra casa, eles te roubam muito de mim – falei fazendo um beiçinho.

- Pedindo assim quem não resiste, não é mesmo ? – ele voltou para dentro e eu vi que ele não estava sozinho, mas com uma Tanya com ele. – Tanya, por hoje é só. Amanhã continuamos nesse caso.

- Sim senhor Cullen. – ela respondeu e lançou um sorriso maldoso em minha direção enquanto saia da sala, arrumando sua saia que parecia estar mal colocada.

Todas as minhas memórias e inseguranças vieram à tona. .

Eu não podia me deixar levar por acusações ou suposições, mas o que ele estava fazendo trancado nas horas de trabalho com aquela putanya no seu escritório ?

* * *

Olá meus amáveis leitores !!

Muito orbigada pelo apoio que a história vem recebendo. A princípio fiquei meio hesitante das pessoas não aceitarem um Edward que não é perfeito, como o dos livros, mas vejo que isso não aconteceu, que bom. Eu amo essa história, e em breve o Edward não vai ser mais tãão idiota que nem muita gente acha, afinal de contas, todos podem mudar não é mesmo ?

Um agradecimento especial a: Amanda R., Dany Cullen, Tatah Ferreira, Jana15, Lis Swan, Miss Masen, Daiana, Ellen, julieide, Gabi-b, Marillya, Ana Smith, Princesa Rebecca Chiba, NAYFA, Laurenhay, Ise Cullen, Denise, Ana, SAMsamCullen, MrSouza Cullen, tatianne Beward, lc, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Carol Venancio, lydhyamsf, Alline Viana = 26 reviews !!

**Aviso:**uma parte do diálogo do início foi pego de Crepusculo, e a menção no final a 'putanya' da minha querida Carol Venancio, eu AMEI !

**Aviso 2:** Algumas pessoas também me perguntaram se por acaso a fic é baseada em algum livro, a resposta é NÃO. Ela é completamente original, a não ser os personagens, que é da titia Steph.

**Aviso 3 : **fotos das roupas / do apartamento do Edward e da Bella = http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

Beijoos, Déboraa ! (quem quiser gastar um tempinho e me deixar uma **reviewzinha** eu agradeço =D )


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

BPDV

- Bella – eu escutava a voz melódica me chamar – minha linda, acorde.

Aos poucos voltei a consciência, e vi o dono da voz deitado ao meu lado na cama, me olhando com um olhar de admiração. Mas não podia deixar de achar que havia alguma coisa por trás daqueles olhos que expressavam amor, mas pareciam ter medo.

- Meu amor, você sabe que é minha vida não é mesmo ? – Edward me perguntou.

- Claro, como você é a minha.

Ele me abraçou e disse entre meus cabelos:

- Bella, eu te amo tanto que dói. Poder te ver todo dia de manhã, tão pacífica dormindo é um sonho que parece se tornar cada vez mais realidade.

- Não parece Edward, eu sou real, com você e futuramente com nossa filha. Nós somos reais.

- Eu sei querida, eu só tenho medo.

- Medo ? Medo de que ? Você está preocupado que algo possa acontecer durante o nascimento ? – eu perguntei confusa

- _É, isso mesmo, o nascimento_ – ele respondeu de modo incerto. – mas agora não é hora de se preocupar, tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ele puxou de baixo do travesseiro uma caixinha de veludo, sem nenhuma marca por fora, mas com certeza era uma jóia.

- Meu amor, eu comprei especialmente num leilão em Londres pra você – ele disse e me ofereceu a caixinha.

- Edward, você sabe que não precisava. Prefiria muito mais que você tivesse ficado aqui comigo ao invés de passar duas semanas em Londres como foi mês passado.

- Isabella – ele disse num timbre mais alto – dá para abrir logo ?! Eu vi e pensei na hora em você.

- Ta – respondi, quando abri fiquei sem palavras. Era um brinco de diamantes, mas eles eram IMENSOS ! Deve ter costado uma fortuna, e ele comprou mesmo sabendo que eu não dou valor se é uma jóia do século XVIII ou do brinde da caixa de sucrilhos.

- Jesus Edward ! É muita coisa !

- Bobeira ! Minha mulher merece tudo do melhor, agora deixe-me ver em você. – ele falou e eu coloquei os brincos que por tamanha riqueza eram muito pesados. Coloquei-os e virei para pedir seu aval.

- Maravilhosa, Bella quantas vezes terei que te dizer que a mimarei até os fins dos meus dias ? – ele perguntou já me abraçando novamente, nos deixando recostados na cama.

- Mas Edward você sabe que eu não ligo pra essas coisas que você insite em gastar dinheiro como jóias. A única essencial para mim são minhas alianças, só isso.

- Isabella, você diz que faz de tudo para me ver feliz. Então pronto, eu estou feliz vendo você bonita e deslumbrante.

- Se você diz ... Edward, eu estava pensando em começar a fazer as compras pro bebê, só faltam três meses e já está ficando em cima da hora.

- Falando em hora, tenho que ir – ele disse já se levantando da cama e dando um beijo na minha testa – Quando você quiser é só ir na loja e pode usar o cartão à vontade.

- Mas eu queria fazer isso junto com você – eu disse, mas já era tarde demais pois a porta do banheiro já estava lacrada e nada mais foi escutado.

-

Já era de tarde, e estava checando algumas coisas aqui em casa, como pegando as medidas de um dos quartos de hóspede para transformá-lo no quarto do bebê e outras coisas.

- Señora Cullen, Señor Cullen deve ter esquecido esse papel no bolso do paletó – minha empregada disse me entregando o pequeno papel dobrado branco.

- Obrigada Joana. – agradeci.

Ao abrir o papel vi um numero de telefone escrito. Muito estranho, mesmo. Olhei para o número mais alguns minutos quando veio a minha cabeça todos os últimos acontecimentos. Mas Edward não seria estúpido e idiota o suficiente de me trair E não esconder algo como isso ...

Ou seria ?

De qualquer maneira precisava descobrir. Pequei meu celular e disquei os dígitos.

- Hello ? – a voz nasalada respondeu, não podia ser. Não, não, não.

- Quem fala ? – perguntei com a voz trêmula.

- Tipo, você que ligou e quer saber quem euzinha aqui sou ?

- Caralho, será que dá pra responder ?! – eu falei já sem paciência. Precisava ter certeza.

- Ta ta sua estressada, aqui é a Tanya. Agora quem fala ? – escutei a mulher da outra linha falar e na mesma hora deixei meu celular cair no chão.

Eu tinha a certeza.

Meu marido estava me traindo, com Tanya Denali, enquanto eu estava grávida.

Traição. Desespero. Ódio. Ciúmes. Decepção. Vergonha.

Meu coração ao mesmo tempo se enchia com tantos sentimentos e parecia estar tão vazio, como se alguém tivesse colado um punhal do meio do meu peito. Ou não, pelo menos se isso tivesse acontecido a dor seria mais rápida do que esta, que por algum motivo eu tinha certeza que durará muito aquele vazio no peito que por mais que eu tente, nunca conseguirei preencher novamente.

Desabei. Minhas pernas não me agüentaram mais, meus olhos se fecharam tentando manter as lágrimas que queriam sair. Não queria ser a esposa desesperada que acabara de descobrir que era traída pelo marido, não pagaria esse papel ridículo, mas todos meus mecanismos para ser essa mulher forte e bem-sucedida não serviriam de mais nada agora, estava tudo perdido.

- Señora, está bem ? – minha empregada perguntou preocupada ao ver o desenrolar da cena de eu cair no meio da sala.

- Sim Joana, me deixe um pouco por favor.

- Tem certeza ?

- Saia Joana.

Como eu pude ser tão idiota ? Como não pude ligar todos os indicadores do que estava acontecendo em frente aos meus olhos ?

Agora tudo fazia sentido, o trabalho até tarde, a proximidade da Tanya da festa, no escritório. Meu Deus ! Que vergonha ! Todos devem já saber, menos eu. Até Arthur, agora pensando, tentou me deter para que eu não quebrasse a cara. Como isso foi acontecer conosco ? Como chegamos a esse ponto ?

Como aquela filha da mãe chamada Tanya teve a coragem de entrar no meio de um marido de uma mulher grávida ?! Literalmente.

Como eu pude negar a mim mesma o fato consumado por tanto tempo ?

No fundo, desde aquela manhã no hospital eu já sabia, mas meu amor por ele é muito grande para aceitar. Aceitar que não sou eu quem o faz feliz. Aceitar que a minha vida perfeita podia num piscar de olhos desmoronar na minha frente. Acima de tudo aceitar que eu nunca devia ter me envolvido com esse mundo de dinheiro e fama.

Mas o que eu faria ?

Não tenho emprego, não tenho amigos só meus, nem sei mais se ainda tenho família. Vindo pra cá e me envolvendo tanto com a família _dele_ eu esqueci da minha.

Era inexplicável como minha vida parecia estar tão certa até ontem, e como hoje ela parecia sumir como areia ao vento. Cheguei a conclusão que minha existência se resumia ao Edward, se resumia a fazê-lo feliz, a aceitar seus insultos e seu mau humor, a bancar a esposa modelo em frente a seus amigos, a ser o modelo ideal frente a Imprensa.

Contudo, tudo valia a pena. Eu o tinha nos meus braços quase toda noite, eu sei que pelo menos da minha parte o amor é verdadeiro. Nunca o enganei quanto a isso, e é exatamente a causa da dor maior.

Saber que não importa o quanto eu o ame, isso nunca vai ser o suficiente.

Precisava ir embora, não queria ficar nem mais um minuto sequer nesse ambiente.

Podia parecer que minhas entranhas já viravam pó, que estava morta por dentro mas ainda tinha minha filha, meu bebezinho que precisava de mim. Precisava que eu fosse forte pros meses que vêm à frente.

Ela precisava também de um pai, de uma grande família, de tios e tias que com certeza a amariam muito. Mas no momento que Edward aceitou ter uma amante ele abdicou de todos os seus direitos como pai, a escolha foi feita por ele pois eu nunca deixarei minha filha ver um pai infiél a sua mãe.

Porém, eu sabia que se me afastasse e sumisse do mapa machucaria muito mais Esme, Alice e Rose que ele. Nosso amor não era mais tão forte pelo visto, mas sei que não é culpa delas, muito menos da minha filha.

Me acalmei para tomar a decisão que deveria ter tomado a muito tempo. Não mais vou aceitar ser mandada ou humilhada, eu tinha que achar a Bella tão espirituosa que um dia fui.

Estava tremendo, chorando, descontrolada. Sabia que não era bom tomar nenhuma decisão agora, muito menos ficar assim por causa da pressão alta e do bebê, mas era inevitável. Minha vida estava prestes a mudar, radicalmente.

- Alice ? – perguntei ao ver que ela atendeu no outro lado da linha.

- Bella ? O que houve ? – ela perguntou preocupada ao perceber o estado que estava.

- Alice, eu preciso que você faça um favor muito grande para mim – falei entre meus soluços.

- Qualquer coisa querida, quer que eu vá pra ai ? O que houve ?

- Alice, me escuta, quinzenalmente eu vou te mandar meus exames, e você os distribuirá para Edward e o resto da família, você faria isso ?

- Bella, por que você está me pedindo isso ? Está me assustando querida, o que houve ??

- Alie, nem eu sei o que houve direito. Só não espere mais me ver aqui. Vou sentir muito sua falta amiga, obrigada por tudo ! – eu disse chorando desesperadamente. Eu sabia que ao deixar Edward eu teria que abdicar de toda essa parte da minha vida.

- Bella, não faz nada agora precipitadamente, eu não sei o que houve, mas estou indo pra aí agora ! Em meia-hora chego.

- Alice, não. Em meia-hora eu já vou ter ido. Adeus amiga.- e com isso terminei a ligação. Era fato absoluto que Alice tentaria me deter, ou qualquer outro por esse caso. Por isso já tinha deixado tudo pronto, minha mala estava ao lado da porta, a carta que havia feito para Edward em cima de seu travesseiro, junto com todos os cartões de crédito. Só faltava me trocar.

O dia estava tão lindo, ensolarado. Mas tudo parecia sombras. Coloquei rapidamente meu maxi dress preto, com um casaquinho laranja e um cachecol, meus óculos escuros para esconder meus olhos muito inchados, chequei se meus documentos estavam na bolsa junto com todo o dinheiro que consegui arrumar.

Parei em frente a porta, olhei para dentro e sabia, que um passo a mais e tudo estava mudado. Infelizmente quem fez a escolha de como tudo desenrolou foi ele. Só me resta aceitar e dizer adeus.

Peguei um táxi, saí o mais rápido possível esperando não ser vista, mas não consegui tal êxito. Meu choffeur veio imediatamente ao meu lado, me ajudando com a mala. Mesmo sem nenhuma palavra dita ele sabia o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

- Miss Bella, é melhor eu ligar pro patrão, ele já vai vir logo – ele disse já pegando o celular.

- Não, me deixe em paz, ao menos uma vez. – eu respondi enquanto entrava no táxi, sabia que havia sido grossa, mas por uma vez na vida tentei me preocupar comigo e com minha filha antes de todos os outros.

Consegui passar despercebida, ou ao menos era o que eu pensava quando entrava no aeroporto. O que já devia saber é que nunca se está segura daqueles fotógrafos enxeridos. Enquanto fazia o check-in via os flashs ao meu redor, pouco se importando meu estado no momento.

Mas se bem que pra eles daria uma bela manchete : 'Grávida, desolada, traída : a vida de Bella Cullen'.

Depois de um tempo meu vôo foi chamado e eu já estava dentro do avião quando finalmente o peso de tudo que havia feito bateu em mim.

_"Sem Felizes Para Sempre  
Isso não é para mim  
Porque finalmente  
Eu entendi  
Eu mereço algo melhor,depois de tudo  
Eu nunca mais deixarei outra lágrima cair"_

Uma ultima lágrima caiu, sei que não será o fim definitivo da minha tristeza e decepção. Mas precisava ser corajosa e forte, pois não lutava por mim, mas sim por minha filha.

O cansaço tirou o melhor de mim, e quando percebi estava sendo acordada pela aeromoça avisando que já havíamos pousado.

* * *

Olá meus queridos leitores !!

Muito, muito, MUITO obrigada a : Alline Viana, Denise, naaati, Carol Venancio, Dany Cullen, Lys, Tatianne Beward, Miss Masen, Marillya, Sunshine, naky malu, Ise Cullen, Prei Cullen Malfoy, Laurenhay, Daiana, Thays, SAMsamCullen, julieide, MrSouza Cullen, Gabi-b, Ane Evans, lydhyansf.

**Aviso 1 : **fotos do brinco e da roupa estão no álbum = http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2 **: eu estou muito feliz com esse capítulo, acho que de todos que eu já escrevi na vida foi meu preferido !! Ah e como muitas já tinham pedido, finalmente a Bella tomou vergonha e deu um pé na bunda dele !!

**Aviso 3: **eu espero conseguir postar o próximo capítulo sábado que vem, e sabem o melhor ?! VAI SER DO PONTO DE VISTA DO EDWARD !!!

Um beijo e um queijo, déboraa !!

**(P.S: quem quiser deixar uma reviewzinha eu iria AMAR !!)**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

EPDV

**- Dois meses antes –**

- Tanya pode mandá-los entrar, por favor .

- Claro senhor Cullen.

Hoje eu teria uma reunião com os diretores da Nomad Company, uma agencia imobiliária que estava competindo conosco em várias áreas do planeta. Não que nos ameaçassem, mas sabem o ditado, mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda.

James entrou na minha sala com seu assistente Laurent, os dois se sentam nas cadeiras a minha frente e começamos a botar as cartas na mesa.

- Senhores, obrigado por terem vindo. Gostaria de discutir sobre a região turística da Bangok.

- Sim, o que tem ela ? – James perguntou, naquele modo irritante sem nem me deixar terminar.

- Então, como sabem nós estamos construindo um complexo hoteleiro no local, e ficamos sabendo do seu interesse em construir algo similar na área. Não seria mais sensato mudar o projeto para outra cidade ?

- Por acaso está com medo do meu hotel ser melhor que o seu Cullen ? – James perguntou.

Desde a faculdade, na qual cursamos juntos o curso em Harvard, existe um tipo de competição entre nós. Mesmo eu nunca tendo consentido com isso, não posso dizer que não motivei às vezes. Era competir por tudo, pelas melhores honras, pelos melhores investimentos, pelos melhores carros e até pelo melhor estilo de vida. Era vergonhoso arrastar minha vida nisso, incluindo Bella, mas era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre nós.

- Muito pelo contrário, estou somente lhe dando um conselho de amigo – _amigo uma ova_ . Pensei depois de falar.

- Amigo ? – James perguntou com uma cara de incrédulo – não sabia que já estávamos nesse nível de companheirismo. O que será o próximo passo ? Cada um ir à casa do outro ? – ele parecia querer ir numa direção que começara a me irritar levemente, por que estaria falando da minha casa ?

- Como está Bella ? – Vincent perguntou tentando acalmar os nervos que já começavam a esquentar na sala. Apesar de trabalhar pro James, ele era uma boa pessoa.

- Muito bem – respondi não querendo me prolongar.

- Vai ser papai né Cullen ? Conseguiu me vencer nessa hein! Victoria pelo menos está feliz que nenhum parasita vai lhe tirar a beleza– James disse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso ?

- Sabe como é não é mesmo Edward ? Um dia sua vida pode estar na alegria plena, mas no outro, você nunca sabe quando alguém pode vir e tirar tudo de você. – James ameaçou subitamente.

- Por acaso está tentando me ameaçar ou algo do tipo ? – Perguntei irritado já me levantando da minha cadeira, preparado para partir pra cima dele caso faltasse com o respeito quando se tratasse da minha querida.

- Talvez ... Você gosta tanto não é mesmo Cullen ? Sair na capa das revistas com a esposa perfeita, linda, elegante, e que agora ainda vai por mais um Cullen no mundo. Eu só queria deixar bem claro, não se brinca comigo, e você mais que ninguém deveria saber disso. Cuidado, ou a sua querida Isabella pode pagar por seus pecados – ele terminou.

- Seu ... Se você ousar encostar em um fio do cabelo dela, eu juro ... - Eu já estava pronto para pular no seu pescoço e arrancar pedaço por pedaço de seu corpo, como ele _ousa_ me ameaçar dessa maneira. Mas fui impedido por Laurent, que me segurou pelas costas, me imobilizando.

- Edward, obrigada por nos receber. Mas visivelmente nada mais sobre negócios será discutido, seria melhor que fôssemos embora.

Já mais calmo, me recompus e respondi.

- É melhor mesmo.

Antes de sair pela porta James me lançou um olhar sacana, que fez voltar toda a ira que há pouco tinha sido domada.

**- Dias atuais –**

Era uma tarde atípica na minha vida, eu estava de terno com a gravata afrouxada sentado no meio do Central Park avaliando minha vida. E as mudanças que haviam tomado conta dela.

Há quatro meses veio a notícia de que Edward Cullen seria pai. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo, é a ordem natural dos acontecimentos:

Você cresce, se apaixona, casa, tem filhos, vê seus filhos crescerem e depois morre.

A humanidade viveu assim durante milênios, e com certeza muitos se encontraram na situação que estou atualmente: e se eu não for bom no processo ?

E se eu não conseguir ser pro meu filho nem um terço do pai que tive ? Algumas das coisas que faço me envergonham completamente, não tenho orgulho de quem sou hoje em dia. E realmente acredito que se eu tivesse que me tornar pai hoje, eu faria um péssimo papel.

Crianças a minha volta sempre choraram, não tinha jeito com elas, e além disso, não sabia nada sobre um bebê. Óbvio que se pode aprender, mas quem me garante que mesmo se eu ler todos os livros sobre a paternidade (os quais mesmo sem Bella sabendo, eu já os li) eu vou conseguir criar minha filha bem ?

Uma filha, eu já a imaginava com as feições da minha amada. Correndo pelo parque, com seus cachinhos. Era uma imagem que eu ansiava, mas sabia que ela poderia desaparecer frente meus olhos.

O que eu faria se acontecesse algo com Bella ? Eu não agüentaria, mesmo com um bebê para cuidar, eu simplesmente desistiria. Com a medicina mais avançada, meu pai já tentara me convencer várias vezes, as chances de algo dar errado eram mínimas, mas ainda existiam. Agora me responda, se não houvesse bebê, não haveriam chances de dar algo errado, não é mesmo ?

Por isso, por esse dilema que não sai da minha mente, Bella pensa que eu não quero esse sonho tanto quanto ela. Pelo contrário, eu anseio com todas as minha forças ter em minhas mãos minha esposa maravilhosa junto com um bebê lindo, mas meu medo de algo dar errado no caminho e essa imagem não se concretizar era muito grande, logo, bloquear qualquer sentimento exteriormente quanto esse assunto era simplismente mais fácil, fingir a indiferença que no fundo nunca tive.

O que não contava ter que somar a essa equação é algo de que me envergonho faz três semanas, dois dias.

Eu traí Bella.

Com Tanya, mas não cheguei a fazer nada mais apimentado com ela, só preliminares. Mesmo assim me envergonho, sou uma péssima desculpa para homem. Mas eu estava tão estressado no dia.

Era tarde, a empresa de James desde a nossa conversa passou a ser mais agressiva quanto a empreendimentos nas mesmas áreas dos nossos, o que me dava uma puta dor de cabeça já que os acionistas não paravam de me pressionar por medidas. A ameaça de James quanto a minha família também não saía da minha cabeça, sabia que ele não seria maluco de tentar algo, ou pelo menos esperava que ele não fosse.

Bella e eu estávamos bringando cada vez mais, e por cada vez coisas mais supérfluas. Ela devia estar soterrada de hormônios, e por isso era plausível ficar estourando toda hora. Mas eu tinha que ser um marido bom e relevar seus ataques, mas não, depois de um dia lidando com tanto estresse eu acabava também discutindo. Por causa disso cada vez mais tarde eu chegava em casa, para tentar evitar acontecimentos como esses.

Tanya normalmente tenta investir em algo entre nós, como o acontecido no dia da festa de homenagem a mim, mas eu sempre a enxoto. Contudo, naquela noite eu não tive as forças. Ela veio de fininho e quando dei conta de mim já estava com seu peito em minhas mãos e beijando ferozmente seus lábios. Por um momento não entendi o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia realizar se era Bella ou Tanya na minha frente. Mas quando meus sentidos voltaram senti um nojo de mim mesmo.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra fui embora do escritório, chegando em casa vi Bella em posição fetal dormindo na cama. Cheguei perto dela, toquei em sua adorável barriga que já estava bem mais proeminente, e BEM mais sexy, e só a admirei.

Um anjo, que não merecia as barbaridades que estava recebendo de mim.

Bella sempre fora uma pessoa maravilhosa, me agüentando nos piores e melhores momentos, fazendo tudo por mim, até mudando si mesma para encaixar melhor em minha vida. Ela podia achar que eu não me lembrava como era mais ainda me lembro perfeitamente, aquela menina desajeitada que usava óculos de leitura, com o jeitinho meigo mais doce que já tinha visto.

Me levantei pois via que já estava anoitecendo, e queria voltar logo para casa, tentar esquecer tudo de maluco que estava acontecendo.

Chegando à casa percebi como todas as luzes, estavam apagadas, o que era estranho já que Bella costumava já ter chegado a essa hora.

Andei pelos cômodos, tentando achar alguma pista quando comecei a ver algo estranho:

Peças de roupa da Bella pelo chão . Gavetas desarrumadas . Armário vazio.

_Não podia ser ..._

Procurei por qualquer vestígio de que aquilo que parecia se formar era mentira. Não achei nada, a não ser uma carta.

Estava em cima da cama, e sabia que nela estavam as respostas para o que eu no fundo já sabia que era verdade. Queria poder adiar o máximo possível, mas era tarde demais por que Bella já tinha ido. Era melhor ler uma vez por todas.

-

_Caro Edward,_

_Eu nunca pensei em fazer algo tão difícil como essa carta vai ser para mim. Mas novamente, eu nunca pensei que um dia acabaríamos assim._

_Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez sabia que na vida, não teria mais ninguém para quem eu fosse olhar e dizer :'Esse é o homem para mim'. Logo, eu estava mais que contente com o rumo que nossa vida estava tomando._

_Mas pelo visto você não achava o mesmo. Dói muito saber que por mais que eu te ame, e eu o faço com todas as forças que tenho, não é o suficiente. É saber que não importa o que eu tente para melhorar seus dias, eu simplesmente não consiguirei te fazer feliz._

_Edward, eu descobri que você vem me traindo com sua secretária. Machuca o rumo que nós tomamos, sinto que não conheço mais essa pessoa que vive comigo. Pensando melhor, acho que não conheço mais nem a mim mesma._

_Eu abdiquei de tanta coisa para poder fazer parte da sua vida, do seu estilo. Mas devia saber que não seria o suficiente. Nascemos de mundos diferentes, você sempre foi naturalmente elegante, e eu um ímã para acidentes. Queria fingir que nossas diferenças somente somariam a nossa relação, mas a realidade infelizmente não foi essa._

_Por isso, temo em ter que dizer as palavras que doem tanto sair, eu vou embora._

_Te deixarei por mim, por nossa filha a quem espero que tenha uma realidade sem tanta tristeza, e principalmente por você, eu te amo demais para te ver sofrer cada dia um pouco, mesmo que para terminar com o sofrimento eu tenha que abdicar de você. Se esse é o preço necessário, que seja._

_Eu sabia que desde o início essa gravidez era o meu sonho, nunca foi compartilhado a dois. Por isso, a partir de agora se sinta livre de qualquer obrigação que possam falar que você tenha. Eu o entenderei._

_Peço que não me procure._

_Já deixei tudo combinado com a arrumadeira, sua vida continuará a mesma, nada mudará na sua rotina. Só que não terá mais que se preocupar conosco, acabo de tirar esse peso das suas costas._

_Se ainda quiser saber algo sobre o bebê fale com Alice, ela terá todos os meus exames e saberá como entrar em contato comigo._

_Espero do fundo do meu coração que você siga meu único pedido e que seja feliz._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Isabella Cullen._

_-_

A única coisa que me pergunto agora é : Que vida ? Sem elas meu céu fica negro, sem estrelas para me guiar em dias de tempestade.

* * *

Olá meus maravilindos leitores !!

Ah meu São Longuinho ! Nem sei quantos pulos vou ter que dar agora !! Gente, a resposta que recebi do ultimo capítulo foi muito maior que eu esperava, eu sabia que muitas de vocês queriam ver a Bella mudar, mas nossa, a quantidade de mensagens quase me assustou !! hahahahaha !!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente a : Alline Vianna, SAMsamCullen, Princesa Rebecca Chiba, Miss Masen, Christye-Lupin, Fata Morgan, theslenn, ellen, .Jess and May., tatianne beward, Carol Venancio, tatah ferreira, laurenhay, nakymalu, Ana Smith, Nane!, Lis Swan, lydhyamsf , Amanda R., Daiana, Dany Cullen, Ise Cullen, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Pandora, Fla Rak., Gabi-b, Garzi, naaati, MrSouza Cullen e julieide !!!

**Aviso 1: **Muitas queriam que a Bella armasse um barraco, e por mais que eu ame quando isso acontece na novela das nove ou algo assim, não é bem assim que acontece quando se trata de um personagem doce e delicado como a Bella, pelo menos eu nunca a veria nos livros armando um barraco ou algo assim.

**Aviso 2 :** Aí está as razões para o Edward estar sendo um cachorro, espero que assim muitas de vocês passem a vê-lo com outros olhos. Eu só gostaria de lembrar que ele não é perfeito nessa história, é humano e erra como qualquer um ! =) E esperem que ele também terá sua cota merecida de sofrimento !!

**Aviso 3: **TAMBÉM AMO VOCÊS AMORES (a todas aquelas que comentaram )

**Aviso 4 :** eu acho que a atualização da fic vai demorar mais que uma semana, já que final de semana que vem é o ENEM (ebaa ! alguém além de mim está empolgado - sarcasmo -), e como estou em ano de vestibular eu fico toda enrolada com essas coisas. Daqui para frente acho que vou fazer tanto BPDV como EPDV !! =)))

Beijoos, Déboraa !! (**quem puder deixar um recadinho = D eu amariaaa **)


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

BPDV

- Senhores e senhoras passageiros, avisamos que em poucos minutos estaremos aterrisando, desejamos a todos uma ótima estadia e agradecemos por escolherem a American Airlines.- escutava o piloto avisar pelo autofalante.

Uma vez seguramente em terra tratei de ser uma das primeiras a deixar o avião, pois não pretendia que ninguém ficasse reparando nas enormes olheiras e feições inchadas como as minhas. Peguei as bagagens e rumei em direção à saída.

Aproveitei o movimentado aeroporto para passar despercebida entre tantas pessoas diferentes, em momentos diferentes que estavam no mesmo lugar. Rapidamente aluguei um carro para minha estadia, um Audi A4, e fui em direção a rodovia.

Apesar de nunca ter feito o percurso, o sabia pois sempre havia sido meu sonho o fazê-lo um dia. Além disso, as placas ajudavam.

Finalmente meu fracês serviu para algo, que não fosse conversar com parceiros franceses e suiços _dele_.

Dirigi por horas, mas por incrível que pareça pareceram minutos, não havia nada em minha mente. Como se fosse um buraco negro que sugasse qualquer preocupação que pudesse me envolver no momento, só conseguia focar na estrada.

Passei por vários vinhedos, regiões que pareciam belíssimas, mas eu sabia meu destino.

Desde que comecei a me informar mais sobre o mundo tinha o sonho de visitar a região, apesar de nesta época do ano não estar muito quente, era um paraíso. A Cote d'Azur ou Riviera Francesa é a região da França na qual o clima é mais ameno, no litoral. Cidades como Cannes ficavam nessa área, mas o local para aonde eu ia era um pequeno vilarejo que eu havia achado uma vez quando procurava sobre hotéis na internet, era um local onde eu sentia que poderia relaxar, não importando a circuntância.

Foi o primeiro escape então que pensei quando toda a tempestade aconteceu. Era meu esconderijo particular, e sabia que nem mesmo Edward sabia sobre ele. Era meu segredo.

Sei que não poderia me esconder para sempre aqui, mas pelo menos tempo suficiente para meu coração se acalmar, isso se eu ainda tiver um.

Vi as placas sinalizando que chegara ao meu destino, fui direto ao hotel cinco estrelas que já havia pesquisado, ele é um antigo castelo que foi reformado e reestruturado. Estpa perto de uma região de vinhedos, além de vários programas de caminhadas e cavalgadas, se bem que a ultima eu provavelmente não poderia fazer. Dada a circusntância.

- Bonjour Madame ! (Bom dia Senhora !)– a jovem atrás do balcão me comprimentou.

- Bonjour, je veux um acomodation, sin temp de partir. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chambre dans cettes dates ? (Bom dia ! Eu gostaria de uma acomodação por tempo ilimitado, será que você teria algum quarto nessas condições ?) – eu disse

- Une minute qu'il faut que je confirme. (Um minuto que eu terei que confirmar)

- Biensûr ! (Claro)

Ela ficou por alguns minutos digitando e checando meus dados quando finalmente me entregou a chave, eu já não via a hora de dormir e rezar para que o dia terminasse, mesmo eu não sabendo se no fundo queria que tudo o quue havia acontecido fosse só um pesadelo.

- Votre chambre est le 56, la suite deluxe ! C'est seulement toi dans le chambre ? (Seu quarto é o 56, será só você nele ?) – ela me perguntou.

- Oui, oui. Seulement moi . (sim, sim. Só eu)

- Ok ! J'espére que vous aimez votre estadie dans l'hôtel . (Ok, tenha uma ótima estadia no nosso hotel)

- Mersir ! (Obrigada)

Subi, encontrando minhas malas já dentro do meu quarto. Tomei um banho, e nunca me esfreguei tanto como agora, tentando tirar todas as impurezas que obviamente não sairiam. Só parei quando cheguei na minha barriga, já tão adoravelmente proeminente. Sentia que minha filha seria minha salvação nas trevas que haviam tomado conta.

Coloquei meu pijama e sem me importar com mais nada deitei e fechei os olhos, permitindo que o sono tomasse conta de mim.

-

EPDV

- ALICE, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA ! – Eu gritei batendo com todas as minhas forças na parta de entrada do apartamento dela e do Jasper.

Estava impaciente, cada segundo gasto era mais um longe da Bella, longe da minha filha. Não sabia onde estavam, como estavam, com quem estavam. Iria ficar louco.

Depois de ver a carta e lê-la não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser da clara verdade : Eu a havia perdido.

Precisava tentar mudar a situação, precisava mostrar que eu podia mudar, que na realidade faria tudo para tê-la nos meus braços mais uma vez, para sentir seus beijos novamente. Não poderia, ou melhor, não conseguia acreditar que essa parte da minha vida havia acabado.

Uma Alice muito irritada abre a porta.

- Alice, me diga, aonde Bella foi ?

Ao invés de receber minha resposta senti uma extrema dor na face lateral de meu rosto, eu havia recebid um tapa, bem forte por sinal, da minha irmã mais nova. Eu já estava destruído emocionalmente, e agora nem mais minha família me apoiaria, se bem que eu merecia tudo que recebia agora, era tudo culpa minha.

- Seu covarde ! Eu me envergonho em dizer que você é meu irmão ! Eu não sei o que você fez Edward Cullen, e nem sei se quero saber pois até tenho uma idéia do que pode ter sido, mas se algo acontecer com Bella ou com minha sobrinha eu nunca vou te perdoar ! – ela me ameaçou apontando seu dedo em minha direção.

- Alice, é exatamente por isso que eu vim falar contigo. Só você pode ter alguma informação dela. Visivelmente Bella não pode ficar por aí, rumando sozinha grávida de seis meses, eu quero consertar a burrada que fiz ! Me diz pra onde ela foi !! – eu demandei

- Não. – Alice respondeu simplismente.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE ? Você sabe aonde ela está e não vai me falar ?! – perguntei irado.

- Isso mesmo. A única coisa que Bella me autorizou a compartilhar com você foram os exames, logo sinto muito mas eu sei que ela deve ter uma razão muito forte para querer ficar longe de você.

- Alice, não, por favor, eu te suplico, faço qualquer coisa que você quiser.

- Não Edward, e além disso, por enquanto quem está muito irritada com essa situação sou eu, você fez eu ficar longe da minha melhor amiga, sem nem saber o que está acontecendo com ela !! E tudo culpa SUA ! Se você sofrer agora, BEM FEITO ! Você causou isso tudo em si mesmo. Tinha tudo a sua frente e mesmo assim prefiria fechar os olhos. Você é meu irmão, mas já lhe aviso que enquanto essa situação não estiver resolvida espero não te ver mais que o necessário. Adeus Edward – ela disse e fechou a porta, sem nem me dar uma chance de responder.

Eu estava louco. Não sei se de ira, de raiva de mim mesmo, de vergonha, de estupidez.

Tive uma idéia para descobrir para onde Bella teria ido, a conta do cartão de crédito !! Era conjunta e ela com certeza teria o usado. Digitei os números e esperei a atendente atender:

- American Express, o que posso ajudar ?

- Sim, meu nome é Edward Cullen e acho que meu cartão pode ter sido clonado, será que você poderia me dizer as ultimas compras feitas nele ?

- Claro senhor Cullen, me diga seu telefone e endereço para eu confirmar seus dados – ela pediu, aos quais eu respondo. Esperei alguns momentos quando ela respondeu a minha pergunta original – sim senhor Cullen, a ultima compra feita foi de uma passagem no Aeroporto JFK.

- Uhn não sei ainda, teria como você me detalhar mais a ultima compra ?

- Claro ! Foi uma passagem pela Companhia American Airlines, para Paris. Será que o senhor se lembra de tê-la comprado recentemente ?

- Ah sim ! Claro, como pude esquece r ? Muito obrigado !

Paris. Nem que tivesse que procurar pela França toda acharia Bella e pediria de joelhos para que ela me perdoasse.

Pretendia chegar à casa, jogar as roupas dentro da mala e o mais rápido possível já ir ao aeroporto em direção a França, mas algo no meio do caminho me fez mudar todo o meu percurso.

Quando estava chegando ao andar da cobertura vi parada ao lado de fora da minha porta minha mãe, estava provavelmente me esperando.

- Mãe ! O que faz aqui ? – perguntei carinhosamente, se tem alguém que poderia me acalmar e consolar numa hora dessas seria Esme, com seu coração amoroso.

- Edward. – ela respondeu mais friamente que o de costume, como quando eu era pequeno e fazia algo de errado – será que poderíamos conversar lá dentro ?

- Claro ! – respondi, uma vez entrando ela começou a falar.

- Meu filho, Alice ligou para mim hoje, muito abalada, falando que Bella tinha ido embora. O que houve ?

- Mãe ! Eu estou indo atrás dela nesse momento, não se preocupe, tudo vai se resolver.

- Mas meu filho ... – ela ia falar, mas a interrompi pois realmente não achava que ela precisava se estressar com meus problemas.

- Mãe, eu cheguei à casa e vi o bilhete que ela havia deixado, mas fique calma, vai ficar tudo bem depois que eu for conversar com ela.

- Não Edward. Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Perdão ?

- É isso mesmo, meu filho. Eu sei que Bella não é uma pessoa que pegaria e iria embora do nada, ainda mais estando grávida. Ela não seria tão irresponsável, tenho certeza que ela tinha seus motivos. Eu vim aqui para saber da sua boca o que você fez para ela agir dessa maneira.

- Mãe, é complicado ...

- Não, não é. Você fez algo muito errado e eu prefiro saber uma vez por todas. Você é meu filho, e eu te amarei não importando, mas Bella também é família e eu quero saber o que houve.

- Mãe – eu disse já com lágrimas nos olhos – eu a traí.

- Edward – ela falou colocando suas mãos em frente a boca num sinal de assustada – como você pôde ? Ela sempre fez TUDO por você !!

- E a senhora acha que eu não sei disso ?! Mãe, eu errei muito feio, mas eu preciso dela. Preciso da minha Bella, eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte querer ter ela comigo depois de ter feito tanta merda, mas ela é minha vida, meu Sol.

- Não Edward, você não vai atrás dela de maneira nenhuma.

- Mãe, a senhora ficou maluca ?

- Muito pelo contrário, se você quer ainda ter alguma chance com ela é melhor dar a ela um tempo, para oganizar tudo o que ela quer. E se for o caso de você não ser uma dessas coisas, tem que deixar ela partir.

- DEIXAR ELA PARTIR ? Nunca !

- Edward, ela não é sua propriedade, eu sei que no fundo a felicidade da Bella é mais importante pra você, só tem que deixar isso aflorar.

- Mãe, eu não conseguiria, e depois se eu ver ela com outro ? Eu morreria.

- Meu filho, você fez algo e terá que arcar com as conseqüências. Mas tenha fé que talvez as coisas vão para um lado muito melhor do que o imaginado. Contudo, no pior dos cenários você tem que deixá-la partir.

- Mas mãe, eu não conseguiria. Eu a amo.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas Edward, o que é mais importante, você ser feliz ou Bella ser feliz ?

Pensei comigo, dentre as lágrimas que já saiam dos meus olhos, e tinha certeza.

- Bella.

* * *

Olá meus amorecos !!

Muito obrigada a todas que apoiam a fic, eu nunca pensei que receberia um apoio tão grande, estou sem palavras !! Muito obrigada a : BRFP, Cullen I, SAMsamCullen, Tatah Ferreira, Pandora, Carol Venancio, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Christye-Lupin, Nane!, Acdy-chan, Marillya, Sandra Santos, Alice V., lydhyamsf, Ana Smith, ludroffer, lc, Mr Souza Cullen, Sunshine, laurenhay, tatianne beward, lis swan, grazi, dany cullen, kAH Matarazzo, gabi-b, julieide !!

É claro, Brasil sendo um país desorganizado como é, deu m**** no ENEM. Eu fiquei fula da vida !! ARGH QUE ÓDIO !! Até fui numa passeata em Copacabana (e até saí no jornal =p)

**Aviso 1: **o próximo capítulo deve vir sábado que vem.. Nos próximos dois ou três a história vai ficar sem tantas emoções, pois os dois vão estar separados sim. Mas esperem e tenham certeza que essa fic é Edward e Bella !

Beijoos, déboraa


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

BPOV

Minha estadia na França estava já em seu término, e eu sabia disso.

Já me sentia numa paz interior bem maior, de algum modo consegui chegar a um conformismo quanto à situação. Essa era minha vida, e se assim ela seria, assim teria que vivê-la.

Minha passagem de retorno estava marcada para amanhã. Mas a única pessoa que sabe disse é Alice, apesar de não ter falado com ela enquanto estava aqui eu resolvi avisá-la, como havia prometido.

A minha maior prioridade em voltar era para ver minha médica, na consulta de rotina. Estava quase na trigésima semana e por isso era importante manter uma vigilância maior. Mas eu espero que assim que a consulta acabar eu já esteja voltando pra cá. Ao mesmo tempo que estou mais calma quanto a situação, também me pego pensando, e como estarei fora dessa bolha que eu formei a minha volta ?

Foi uma experiência que nunca me esquecerei.

Num primeiro momento eu me senti sozinha, abandonada, como nunca antes. Mais forte até mesmo do que quando Edward me deixava sozinha. Por mais que eu soubesse que fora eu quem afastou as pessoas, foi doloroso na primeira semana ter que vir ao café-da-manhã onde famílias e casais estavam animadamente aproveitando sua viagem enquanto eu era a grávida sozinha do hotel.

Mas depois que o sentimento de solidão passou consegui finalmente parar um pouco, botar um freio na loucura que vinha sendo minha vida. Lembro-me nitidamente de um dia que estava num bistrô muito agradável aqui perto tomando um chá quando realmente baixou em mim: 'Eu havia o deixado, havia lutado'. Isso somado aos meus hormônios fez com que eu começasse a chorar no ponto, pessoas a minha volta perguntaram se havia acontecido algo com o bebê e eu só respondia : 'São lágrimas de alívio, e não de tristeza'.

O alívio maior não era nem para mim, pois por mais quebrada que eu esteja ainda consigo sentir aquele fogo pelo Edward, aquela paixão que vem de dentro me consumindo por completo, aquela que esquece que ele possa ter feito qualquer coisa de errado. Era um alívio maior para Edward, eu acho. Como havia dito na carta, eu quis livrá-lo do empecilho que formávamos na vida dele.

O que não consegui entender durante a viagem, por mais que pensasse no assunto era o porquê de suas ações. Se ele queria viver uma vida de playboy solteiro, ótimo ! Era só não me pedir-me casamento. Mas quando eu olhei em seus olhos naquela noite e aceitei seu pedido eu vi a imagem de completa devoção, uma imagem de amor eterno. Mas no meio do caminho, como dizem, tinha uma pedra. Loira, plastificada e nojenta.

Eu acho que para mim o problema maior nesse caso dele não foi nem a relação em si, apesar de estar ser muito ruim, mas o fato de ele ter me enganado, escondido e consequentemente me machucado. O Edward que eu conheci pela primeira vez nunca me machucaria, não importando se eu fosse sua esposa ou sua conhecida. Por isso eu não entendia a mudança, o que houve de tão drástico para causar tal comportamento.

Outra conclusão que chegue é que sua culpa no assunto não é total, eu poderia tê-lo ajudado, tinha que ter algum modo. Eu simplesmente deixei passar em frente aos meus olhos todas as provas de que algo errado estava acontecendo. Talvez se tivesse confrontado de primeira sobre o que estava acontecendo tudo disso poderia ser evitado, mas infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu.

Contudo, o mais infeliz na situação é como minha filha ficará agora. Quando decidimos que talvez começaríamos a tentar engravidar, o que aconteceu logo no meu primeiro mês sem a pílula, isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Nunca imaginaria que estaria grávida de sete meses e meio sozinha num dos locais mais bonitos do mundo chorando às vezes por dias seguidos.

Eu ia embora amanhã sabendo que não aproveitei tudo que podia, pois tiveram dias que eu simplesmente não tinha minhas forças para me erguer da cama. A mulher forte que posso parecer também é no fundo uma menininha que implora por carinho. O que foi roubado de mim.

Ia dormir hoje sabendo que outra decisão importante eu havia tomado, e teria que aproveitar minha estadia em Nova York para já procurar um advogado.

-

Na manhã seguinte à que embarquei para Nova York chegava no JFK vestindo uma calça cinza com um casacão de uma sobre cor, que fazia um efeito maravilhoso. Incluindo minha maxibag para que se houvesse algum paparazzi, nenhum ficasse focando muito no meu estômago.

Aliás, pensei comigo enquanto via as luzes da cidade que nunca dorme se aproximando, não tinha nem passado pela minha cabeça o que as revistas de fofocas haviam feito do fato. E quer saber ?? Não estou nem aí, a única coisa que me preocupa é se o assédio tiver aumentado.

Um gentil empregado da companhia me ajudou a pegar minhas malas, vendo que eu não podia carregar coisas pesadas e eu segui em direção ao saguão do aeroporto que como eu nunca antes tinha visto, podia se dizer que estava calmo até. Logo vi uma pulguinha rosa-choque pulando de longe e não precisei de muito para saber quem era. Ela veio correndo, me abraçou com tanta força que quase jogou nós duas no chão. Hahahahahah só Alice mesmo ...

- Alice sua maluca !! Você sabe que ainda estou com sua sobrinha aqui dentro né, e isso ainda aliado ao fato de eu ser mais desastrada que o diabo ! – brinquei com ela uma vez que já estávamos as duas indo para o carro.

- Ah Bella ! Você não sabe como senti falta da minha melhor amiga ! Não ter ninguém para compartilhar o lançamento da linha nova do Belenciaga foi tão triste.

- Alice, você viu meu tamanho ? Quando que um daqueles vestidinhos super colados ia ficar bem em mim ?! – perguntei quando já estávamos dentro do seu Porshe amarelo.

- Amiga, é tendência cara ! O que se tem de bonito é para se mostrar ora bolas !! Aliás, meu bem essa sua estadia no local misterioso lhe fez bem pois você está com um ar tão elegante ! Na realidade, estou até orgulhosa do que a pequena pupila conseguiu fazer sem o mestre aqui.

- Ah Alice, brigada !! Mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre onde fui, vai ficar meio que um segredinho meu, tudo bem ?

- Claro, eu entendo completamente. Você prefere ir direto para o consultório da sua obstetra ou ir trocar de roupa lá em casa ? – ela perguntou a qual caminho tomar.

- Acho que prefiro ir direto mesmo, não estou cansada nem nada. E é melhor ir logo, acabar com a tensão. Quer ir comigo ?

- Claro amiga, não precisava nem perguntar, eu vou adorar ver minah sobrinha pela primeira vez.

- Hahahah então ta. Alice, me diga, como estão as coisas aqui ? – eu sabia que não devia ter perguntado, sabia que esse momento da minha vida era para MIM, mas _ele_ ainda era uma parte muito forte do meu eu.

- Você quer mesmo saber ?

- Tão mal assim ?

- Bella, eu não queria te falar sobre isso até porque eu sei que você se ficará se culpando se algo tivesse acontecido, como você sempre faz. Agora tudo já está começando a se normalizar, mas nas primeiras semanas foi muito difícil para todos, principalmente para meu irmão. Bella, nossa família virou as costas para ele, agora começamos a voltar a convidá-lo pros jantares de quinta. Ninguém chegou a ter certeza do que realmente aconteceu, mas nós imaginamos.

- Alice, eu não queria causar problemas para sua família – disse magoada.

- Por isso que eu não queria te contar, sabia que você ia ficar se culpando ... Bella, não é minha família, é NOSSA. Você e a pimpolha que está a caminho são muito importante, essenciais, para todos nós.

- E o Edward, como ele ficou ?

- Bella, você quer mesmo saber ? Do fundo do seu coração .

- Quero, mas vai ser melhor se você não me contar.

E com isso nossa conversa se deu por encerrada, muita informação de uma vez só acabaria num resultado : problema.

-

- Bella, acabamos por aqui, se quiser pode ajeitar a calça e abotoar sua blusa, depois é só me encontrar para eu lhe dar umas indicações para essa ultima etapa.

- Claro doutora !

Me arrumei e fui ao consultório onde Alice já estava sentada.

- Isabella, já conheci até sua cunhada, e o maridão não vai dar o ar das graças não ? – a médica perguntou.

- É, quem sabe ... – respondi meio incerta e percebi que as duas notaram.

- Bem, Bella, você estava me dizendo que voltou de viagem hoje ? – a doutora questionou.

- Isso mesmo.

- Bem, por mais que eu ache ótimo você relaxar um pouco eu lhe peço como sua médica, não faça mais isso. Durante o vôo a pressurização do avião faz com que aconteçam variações na pressão. Numa pessoa normal não há problema, mas é muito arriscado quando se trata da etapa final da gravidez. Logo, lhe peço que fique em Nova York, ou pelo menos em algum local que você vá de carro.

- AHN ?! Peraí, eu devo ter ouvido errado. Eu vou ter que ficar aqui ?! – perguntei desesperada. Não podia ficar aqui, não estava pronta.

- Isso mesmo Bella, pela saúde da sua filha.

Eu começava a ficar mais desesperada quando Alice segurou minhas mãos e olhos no fundo dos meus olhos, como quem dissesse : 'Nós vamos resolver tudo, não se preocupe'. Ter amigos como ela é uma das coisas que me faz acordar com um sorriso em alguns dos dias.

Saímos do consultório e fomos almoçar num restaurante tailandês perto da Madison avenue.

- Alice, o que eu vou fazer ? Seu irmão vai saber que eu voltei e não vai me deixar em paz !!

- Bella, você deveria ver com seus próprios olhos, Edward realmente mudou.

- Alice, eu realmente não conseguirei falar sobre ele agora. Nesse momento minha prioridade é minha filha e se realmente irá afetá-la o vôo eu devia ter tido mais cuidado. Mas agora não tenho aonde ficar.

- Bella ! Como ousa dizer que não tem onde ficar !? É óbvio que ficará comigo !

- Não Alice, não posso.

- Claro que pode ! Deixa disso ! Você vai ficar e ponto final.

Continuamos nosso almoço quando eu resolvi avisar a Alice algumas das minhas intenções, eu sabia que ela era uma das pessoas que ficaria mais abalada. Logo, era melhor avisar logo.

- Alice, eu estava pensando, eu vou passar um tempo na casa dos meus pais, voltar a Forks.

- Que ótimo amiga !! Eu acho mara, uma volta às raízes.

- É, e Alice tem outra coisa. Foi algo que eu decidi, mas preciso da sua ajuda porque você deve conhecer mais pessoas de influência que eu. Eu preciso de um advogado muito bom.

- Bella, o que você está querendo dizer ? – ela perguntou cautelosamente depois de já se ter engasgado com a comida.

- Alice, eu vou pedir o divórcio.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !!

Muito obrigada a todas que pegaram um pedacinho do seu tempo para ler minha história, e é claro um obrigado especial para :Ludroffer, Dany Cyllen, Thays, Tatah Ferreira, SAMsamCullen, dannye, -Granger2, Lilian Granger, Ana Smith, Nane!, Lis Swan, Pri Cullen Malfoy, tatianne beward, Daiana, lc, MrSouza Cullen, Christye-Lupin, Carol Venancio, Alline Viana, laurenhay, kAH Matarazzo, julieide, Grazi, Gabi-b, Pandora !!!

**Aviso 1:** foto da roupa da Bella : http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2:** a próxima atualização deve vir sábado que vem =))

**Aviso 3:** gente, mais uma vez. É possível que a história tenha alguma semelhança com algum livro ou algo assim, mas de maneira nenhuma eu copiei de alguma obra de outra pessoa. Eu acho uma atitude como essa deplorável ...

Beijoos !! (**e quem quiser deixar uma review a autora agradece !! =D **)


	10. Capítulo IX

Gente, só p. esclarecer que eu achei que poderia ficar um pouco confuso quanto a datas e tudo isso... Ah e deixando bem claro, a Bella está com 30 semanas se gravidez, então vamos lá !

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

BPOV

_18 de Maio de 2009_

- Jesus Isabella ! Você não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitada ? – minha amiga me perguntou.

- Não, Edward sempre foi casado com seu trabalho. Eu tentei ao meu máximo fazer com que nossa relação desse certo, principalmente depois da descoberta da gravidez, mas você não entende Alice, não sou eu quem o pode fazer feliz.

- Bella, você não sabe do que está falando – Alice suspirou.

- Por favor Lice, não quero você protegendo seu irmão aqui. Por um segundo seja minha melhor amiga e pense no melhor pra mim, no que é melhor para sua sobrinha, aconteceram coisas que não tem volta entre nós.

- Me diga de uma vez Bella. O que meu irmão fez de tão errado para que você tomasse tal decisão ?

Fiquei em silêncio, ponderando se realmente seria melhor revelar logo o motivo da minha desilusão, se sentia melhor de uma vez por todas desmontar a imagem de herói romântico que todos da família Cullen tinham dele. Mas o que seria isso ? Seria somente uma vingança, e para quê, o que isso me traria ? Com certeza seu amor não seria.

- Deixa pra lá Alice, de qualquer jeito isso vai ter que esperar um pouco. Como vou ter que ficar no país eu vou visitar logo meu pai, antes que ele descubra que voltei.

- Você sabe que ele vai acabar descobrindo, não é mesmo ?

- Sim, mas pelo menos tenho certeza que ele não me procurará.

- Minha Nossa Senhora mulher !! Quantas vezes eu vou tr que te dizer que aquele homem é louco por você ? – Alice me falou eloqüentemente.

- Alice, existem coisas que me fazem acreditar no contrário. Por favor, arrume este favor para mim, enquanto eu estiver em Forks vou ver se consigo ir me comunicando com ele para que o mais rápido possível uma vez de volta tudo esteja resolvido.

- Isabella Swan, mesmo te conhecendo faz anos ainda me impressiono como a senhora pode ser cabeça-dura, mas se é assim que você quer, resta a mim entender. Pode deixar, para te defender hei de procurar o melhor advogado desta cidade.

- Obrigada amiga, não tenho palavras para te agradecer.

Após o almoço Alice me deixou no aeroporto, onde eu peguei o primeiro vôo para Washington, e depois para Portland em direção a Forks.

Em tão pouco tempo me encontro mais uma vez sentada no avião, pensando o que farei da minha vida. Talvez vir a Forks não foi a melhor idéia ...

Meus pais sabiam da notícia que estava grávida por telefone. Para falar a verdade, desde que me mudei a sua presença foi diminuindo cada vez mais, fazendo com que hoje em dia simples cartões de Natal sejam a elo de conecção entre o chique Upper East Side onde vivia e a simples cidadezinha do interior.

Como pude me tornar isso ?

Me tornei uma pessoa completamente desconhecida, me deixei levar por todos os valores fúteis que tanto tempo critiquei. Deixei minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos, sem que eu atuasse para tentar mudá-la.

É claro que não estava arrependida, mas aqui pensando percebi que tenho 29 anos, grávida, desempregada, sem marido ou renda, e a família que tinha eu lhe virei as costas. Percebi que o buraco que havia entrado era mais fundo do que realmente havia imaginado. Nunca pensei que para tentar mudar meu destino teria que sofrer tanto, teria que aceitar tantas verdades que estavam diante dos meus olhos, mas estes ficavam fechados, se negando a admiti-las. Vi pela janela do avião as densas florestas se aproximando, sinais de que estava próxima novamente às minhas raízes.

Uma vez passado a área de recolher sua bagagem fui em direção a aluguel de carros, apesar de não saber quanto tempo ficaria aqui sabia que minha velha caminhonete da Chevrolet não estaria mais aqui me aguardando, foi só mais uma das muitas coisas que eu considerava insuficientes para meus sonhos de menina na cidade grande.

Troquei meu carrinho de 53 por um Audi R8, e a felicidade por trás disso, onde esteve ?

O final da tarde já estava chegando, e mesmo assim as ruas da cidade estavam tão calmas quanto no alvorecer. Via as crianças saindo da Escola Forks High School, onde eu própria criei tantas memórias, tinha alguns amigos que na época pareciam eternos. Mike, Ângela, Jéssica, Eric, como será que estariam agora ? O caminho, apesar de não ser feito há muito tempo, parecia estranhamente automático a minha direção. Ia para meu lar, aonde cresci.

Passei a padaria, a loja de conveniências, as pequenas butiques locais, percebi que tudo permanecera o mesmo, como se o tempo tivesse congelado e esses 10 anos não tivessem passado. Parecia que a única aberração na face da terra era eu, quem em 10 anos conseguiu seu maior sonho, ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava, e mesmo assim devia estar tão miseravelmente infeliz comparado àqueles com uma vida simples, mas calma nessa cidade.

Quando pequena sempre imaginei em me tornar uma mulher muito importante, seja uma escritora ou uma autora, e voltar para cidade como se fosse um orgulho, um exemplo que se alguém quisesse mesmo lutar por seus sonhos, conseguiria atingi-los um dia... Mas o problema é o seguinte : tecnicamente eu os atingi, para aqueles que ainda não o sabiam (que no caso eram todos da face terrestre menos Alice, e talvez a essa hora um eficiente advogado) eu era o exemplo, famosa em capas de revistas, casado com um marido lindo, vivendo em uma casa fenomenal e com o estilo de vida que muitos nem imaginavam.

Contudo, eu me sentia envergonhada, sentia como se tivesse enganado a todos. Achando que realmente havia conseguido ser alguém na vida, como meus pais sempre diziam quando nos falávamos por telefone, que eu frequentemente era o assunto da cidade, como a pequena Bella Swan se tornou uma mulher tão charmosa e poderosa, diziam como eram orgulhosos de mim. Mas como eu poderia contar que na realidade tudo era uma farsa, que eu era uma mulher traída pelo próprio marido, a quem eu não podia lhe oferecer a única coisa que era esperada: o amor incondicional.

Quando me dei conta estava estacionada fronte a garagem da charmosa casa de tigolos vermelhos com uma alta chaminé na frente, minha antiga casa. Tomei toda a coragem ainda restante, eram minha única saída, meu único esconderijo nesse mundo que parecia nunca me dar trégua.

Andei até a entrada da porta, com a mão tremendo apertei a campanhia.

O tempo parecia parar, sentia cada pingo da garoua típica do clima úmido dessa região caindo em meus ombros protegidos pelo sobre-tudo. Tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo passava pela minha cabeça, não sei se conseguiria ser rejeitada mais uma vez, e mesmo assim estava me sujeitando a isso agora.

- Já vai, um segundo – escutei Charlie berrar de dentro da casa.

Depois de parecer não passar o tempo, tudo passou muito rápido, rápido até demais. Quando dei por mim estava frente a frente com meu pai, vi a surpresa em seus olhos.

- Pai – disse e não agüentei, desabei em soluços por finalmente me sentir segura de algum modo. Tinha a segurança de seus braços a minha volta impedindo minha queda.

- Bella, minha filha, o que houve ? – ele perguntou preocupado enquanto me guiava até a sala.

- Pai – eu tentava falar entre os soluços – eu estou despedaçada.

Vi em Charlie algo que nunca tinha visto antes, uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Ele sempre havia sido um pai distante emocionalmente, mas nunca me negou amor ou apoio.

- Me diz quem foi Isabella. – ele demandou com uma determinação no olhar – foi seu marido não é mesmo ? Ele não dura até amanhã, se ele tiver te feito sofrer numa época como essa.

- Não pai, chega dessa conversa. Eu não agüento mais, preciso descansar e tentar esquecer, relaxar. Meu quarto ainda está arrumado ?

- Claro Bells, nós sempre esperávamos uma visita, e por isso resolvemos não mudá-lo.

Me senti mais culpada ainda naquele exato momento. Enquanto eles estavam esperando uma visita da filha eu estava passando minhas férias e recessos em resorts chiques ou em festas exclusivas. Enquanto eles esperavam o amor da única filha, eu indiretamente esperava o esquecimento.

- Eu estou muito cansada pai, vou descansar um pouco, se estiver tudo bem ...

- Sim, está ótimo.

- Pai, cadê a mamãe ? – perguntei.

- Ela está de plantão no hospital, mas de noite já estará de volta. – escutei sua resposta enquanto já subia as escadas, parei quando escutei o resto de seu discurso – Bells, você sabe que o melhor é desabafar logo do que ficar guardando para si mesma, não sabe ?

Eu sabia, tinha certeza que ficar tão estressada faziam mal para mim, mas acima de tudo, fazia mal a minha filha. Porém eu não tinha escolha, não tinha coragem de admitir que o sonho havia acabado. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Sei sim pai, depois. É que estou muito cansada.

- Com certeza Bells, não devia ficar exagerando estando num estágio tão avançado da gravidez como está – ele alertou. Então lembrei que apesar de todo o drama emocional nem havia me lembrado da surpresa que deve ter sido para o chefe de polícia encontrar sua filha, _bem_ grávida, sozinha no portão da casa a mais de 5000 km de onde ela mora.

- Aham, aliás parabéns vovô, terá uma netinha – lhe contei enquanto passava em sua face uma expressão de surpresa, medo (?) e de devoção.

- Que ótimo Bells, vocês devem estar animados !

- É pai, com certeza – disse com um ressentimento na minha voz, que esperava não ter sido detectado.

- É bom te ter de volta Bells, mesmo que seja por um período curto de tempo.

- Como sabe que ficarei pouco tempo ?

- Por que eu te conheço Bells, eu sei que seu espírito nunca foi de cidade pequena, e entendo completamente – Charlie disse e pela primeira vez em quase um mês me permiti dar um sorriso natural, leve.

- É bom estar de volta pai. – me despedi antes de me dirigir ao meu quarto, onde na desconfortável pequena cama encontrei um sono quieto e indolor.

* * *

Olá minhas idílicas leitoras !!

(P.S. : isso não é um xingamento hahahahaha)

Mil desculpas, do fundo do meu coração pela demora. Mas eu tenho uma desculpa, primeiro foi por causa do vestibular, e agora aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim. Eu estou com um problema de tendinite (por LER - lesão de esforço repetitivo) de escrever no meu braço esquerdo, e somado a isso eu ainda tenho tido umas dores no pulso, por isso esse capítulo demorou bastante a ser escrito.

Mil agradecimentos para aquelas que ainda me aturam (hahahah) principalmente a : Tatah Ferreira, Leila, Gibeluh, Gabi-b, Ludroffer, lydhyamsf, Rory Joy Stiletto, Carol Venancio, Danny Cullen, SAMsamCullen, Paloma Gomes, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Marcela P. M. Pattinson, Ana Smith, Pandora, julieide, Christye-Lupin, MrSouza Cullen, lc, Nana Godoy !!!

**Aviso 1 :** como dito lá em cima, vale a pena relembrar, agora a história terá datas, para ficar mais facil a compreensão !!

**Aviso 2 :** update será no Sábado que vem (COM CERTEZA !! =P)

**Aviso 3:** é mais um desabafo, COMO EU QUERIA SER PAULISTA NUMA HORA DESSAS !! ESTAR EM SP E ENCONTRAR A KRISTEN E O TAYLOOR !! QUEM DERA !! Ah e obrigada pelo apoio de todas !!

Beijoos queridas !! (e talvez você **pudesse gentilmente deixar uma reviewzinha** ?)


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

_1º de Junho de 2009_

BPOV

Já era hora de voltar.

Mais uma vez sentada no avião estava eu. A única diferença, entretanto, era que minha calma, pelo menos em alguma parte, havia voltado. Sentia um pouco mais familiarizada com quem eu era do que há muito não me sentia.

Estranho foi o fato que eu teria que voltar ao local que eu mais quis fugir durante uma boa parte da minha vida para que eu novamente me encontrasse, para que eu botasse em perspectiva o que era realmente importante para mim.

Eu voltava com mais memórias na bagagem, eu percebi ao olhar o céu congestionado de arranha-céus como os de Nova York, novamente em casa. Entrei novamente em contato com vários amigos que tinha na minha infância, Ângela principalmente. Eu achando que seria julgada, rotulada, mas não, todos me trataram com uma ternura impressionante. Mas foi um pouco perturbador que mesmo depois de tantos anos, e eu estando grávida, Mike continuasse a dar em cima de mim. Até ousou a me convidar num encontro ?! Eu posso só estar casada no papel, mas de qualquer maneira aquela foi uma falta de respeito.

Também pude conhecer novas pessoas que estavam na comunidade, como meu pai havia dito, o que foi bom. Principalmente um casal de irmãos que havia sido então apresentada, ambos muito gentis e carinhosos, era como se os conhecesse há anos. Mas enfim, uma hora ou outra eu teria que voltar.

As duas semanas em Forks foram como um pause na velocidade atordoante na qual estava minha vida. A primeira atitude que tomei foi arranjar um quarto no Astoria para que eu pelo menos pudesse passar o resto da gravidez sem ao menos me preocupar com minha moradia. Claro que Alice nunca me deixaria nas ruas, mas eu não queria mais depender dela.

Pela primeira vez na vida percebi que eu realmente não queria depender de ninguém, apesar de não saber que rumos tomariam as minhas decisões, por enquanto estava feliz, por mim e pela neném.

_

* * *

_

3 de Junho de 2009

Como o tempo estava lindo, com o sol brilhando apesar de estar um pouco gelado resolvi ir ao Central Park, ver se conseguiria finalmente terminar o livro que parecia interminável.

Parti logo de manhã, e mesmo tal local sendo em frente ao meu hotel resolvi já levar um lanche, para o caso que eu sentisse fome. Fiquei sentada na grama, por cima da toalha estendida e perdi a conta do tempo, passando página por página. Estava tão entretida na livro que deixei passar o sentimento que tinha como se alguém estivesse me vigiando.

-

EPOV

Após encher meu copo com Scotch dragava todo seu conteúdo de uma vez só, sem ao menos sentir a exuberância da bebida. _Sentir..._ esse sentimento não pertencia mais ao meu calendário, ao menos não desde que Bella me deixou.

Minha vida se resumia a trabalhar, a voltar à casa, beber até desmaiar no sofá, quando percebia que um novo dia já havia raiado e tudo começaria de novo. E é claro, a maior parte do dia eu passava me odiando por ter sido o ser humano mais inútil e incopetente do mundo ao deixar ela sair andando da minha vida.

Bella, e o bebê são minha existência. O único consolo que tinha era que talvez com elas longe de mim estariam mais seguras, pois assim eu não as poderia machucar.

Contudo, eu sou muito egoísta.

Foram inúmeras as vezes que eu quase havia largado tudo, que eu quase havia deixado de tentar me distanciar para lhe dar tempo para pensar, e ir atrás dela em Forks. Via pela imagens como as que estavam em minhas mãos nessa noite obscurecida pela lua cheia que pouco a pouco Bella estava se tornando uma pessoa mais contente.

Via pelas fotos sua barriga crescer cada vez mais, via seus sorrisos cada vez mais freqüentes. No começo quando botei uma equipe de segurança seguindo Bella, após Alice me dizer que ela havia voltado, era uma medida de precaução. Iria obviamente deixar que ela vivesse sua vida, fizesse suas decisões (mesmo que essas não a trouxesse para mim) mas não agüentei. As fotos de nosso casamento, de nossas viagens, de nossa lua-de-mel não eram mais suficientes, eu precisava ver seu sorriso, ver seu rubor quando ficava envergonhada.

Mas em contrapartida nem eu era desumano o suficiente para obrigá-la a voltar para mim, apesar de acharem que sou, não é a verdade. Então foi essa a solução encontrada. Todo o dia à noite, já faz uma semana, sento com meu copo de bebida ao meu lado e fico vendo suas imagens, fico vendo minha Bella seguir uma vida que não dependia da minha. Fico vendo como ela seria melhor se eu n]ao estivesse ao seu lado, como não estava agora.

As fotos do momento eram de mais cedo, quando ela estava lendo um romance no meio do Central Park, apesar de muito grávida, estava mais bonita que nunca, com um short jeans, um All Star branco e uma blusa mais soltinha flanelada e quadriculada azul, com seus cachos feitos numa trança , sua barriga bem redonda e pontuda escondida por baixo do conjunto. Uma simplicidade que combinava com ela, tão diferente da minha esposa em vários bailes de alta sociedade, toda arrumada com nem ao menos um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Curiosamente eu sentia falta dessa Bella, do meu querido amor que apesar do machucado não se importava quando escorregava na frente de todos. Eu sentia falta do seu espírito livre, contudo sinto que o motivo que a fez perder este foi eu mesmo.

Eu realmente era um idiota, um canalha sem tamanho, e estava prestes a aumentar minha indignidade a níveis nunca antes possíveis. Eu era suficientemente egoísta para querê-la ao meu lado, não agüentava mais.

Peguei as chaves do volvo e rapidamente fui ao Waldorf Astoria, onde sabia até mesmo qual era sua suíte.

Tudo foi um borrão, desde o trânsito até o carregador de malas que me recebeu com um sorriso no rosto. Tudo se resumia aos momentos que estavam prestes a ocorrer, eu pensei nas milhares possibilidades possíveis enquanto o elevador lentamente atingiu o quinto andar.

Pensei em como ela poderia me receber, pensei em como as conseqüências de uma chegada tão desavisada poderia fazer a ela ou ao bebê, mas precisava dela. Como precisava do oxigênio para respirar.

Me encontrava em frente ao quarto 506, pensei por uma ultima vez se essa realmente era uma idéia que valia à pena ser cumprida, se agir com meus instintos, com meus sentimentos, ao invés de agir com a razão como estava acostumado, era realmente suficiente. Não havia como saber, precisava vê-la, precisava estar com ela.

Bati três vezes em sua porta e encostei minha cabeça, esperando pela sua resposta.

-

BPOV

- Já vai !! – respondi enquanto botava ao meu redor o robe do conjunto da camisola de seda que usava. Pausei o filme e rapidamente fui responder a porta, não saberia quem poderia ser a essa hora, mas talvez só era Alice, para mostrar novas compras feitas para sua futura sobrinha.

Me lembrando dos dias anteriores um sorriso se instalou no meu rosto, mas não por muito tempo.

Quando me dei conta de quem estava na minha porta o tempo pareceu parar ao meu redor, nada mais podia ser perceptível por mim, a não ser aquele par de olhos verde esmeralda.

- Bella ... – Edward suspirou, como se eu tivesse acabado de sair de um sonho.

- Edward ... – respondi num tom muito semelhante, permitindo o nome que tanto me tormentou sair dos meus lábios.

Eu não queria viver este momento, exatamente por isso nunca deixara Alice ou Rose falar qualquer coisa sobre seu estado. Tudo que havia feito era por amor, e por respeito a minha pessoa, é claro. Mas sempre neguei a acreditar que depois de todo o esforço que tive Edward estaria pior do que antes. Por mais que doesse sempre pensei que depois da depressão inicial ele logo esqueceria de mim, e fosse viver com Tanya. Mas não, a imagem diante dos meus olhos era completamente diferente.

Com sua barba levemente necessitando ser feita via feições cansadas, esgotadas, seus olhos estavam levemente caídos, com poderosas bolsas negras abaixo deles. Sua testa estava com algumas marcas de expressão, talvez stress, nascendo. Eu sorriso não era mais torto, _Jesus !_ nem ao menos era um sorriso mais, era somente uma fina linha de músculos tensos.

Então, por um segundo durante todo esse processo percebi que talvez minhas ações tenham o afetado muito mais do que eu havia imaginado.

- Meu amor ... – Edward continuou, no mesmo tom que me lembrara tanto o _meu_ antigo marido.

- O que você quer Edward ? – perguntei assumindo novamente uma posição mais inquisitadora.

- Bella, eu senti tanta a sua falta – ele disse já tentando entrar na minha suite.

- É mesmo ? – eu perguntei com um tom irônico – pelo o que eu me lembro você tinha uma piranha para esquentar seus lençóis, ou ela não foi o suficiente ? Será que também já a traiu ?

- Não é assim Bella, se você ao menos me desse uma chance para explicar ... – ele ia continuar, só que o interrompi.

- Explicar o que ? Como meu marido não pode ter a descência de fazer seu papel firmado perante Deus, sendo que sua esposa está grávida ?

- Meu amor, eu sinto tanto. Mas nem tudo foi como você pensa ! – ele tentava me convencer, e eu tinha que admitir, parecia bem desesperado. Mas não tanto como eu estava, sentia como se quisesse gritar, como se já estivesse gritando, mas ninguém me ouvia, ninguém me ajudava a sair da escuridão, da solidão.

- Não fala assim Edward – eu já falava com soluços ao meio do meu discurso, as lágrimas já rolavam pelas minhas bochechas – nós dois sabemos que o verbo amor não pode se aplicar a nós.

- Por que não ? Meu Deus Bella ! EU TE AMO ! – ele gritou no meio do corredor do elegante hotel.

- Não faz assim Edward, não brinca comigo.

- Mas é a verdade minha querida, durante esses meses percebi como é impossível viver sem você. – ele terminou e me abraçou, o que no momento recebi de braços abertos, pois precisava de algum aconchego, de algum sinal de que eu e minha filha não estávamos sós.

Ficamos no meio do corredor abraçados pelo que pareceu segundos, mas foram provavelmente minutos. Num determinado momento eu olhei bem no fundo daqueles olhos verdes, que pareciam tão cheios de remorsos e me deixei levar pelo comum sentimento que corre pelas minhas veias. Me deixei levar pela palpável paixão existente entre nós, sem ao menos pensar no que isso traria.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas e maravilhosas leitoras !!

Eu fico até encabulada quando algumas de vocês falam que eu não deveria agradecer pelo apoio e tudo mais ... Mas realmente, é uma honra para mim ter a reciprocidade de várias pessoas, e até agora todas são muito gentis, então do que eu poderia reclamar ? Atualmente, pelas reviews, essa é minha história mais popular, o que me deixa muito feliz por que sempre fui meio insegura quanto a aceitação de um Edward mais mandão e grosso, mas Edward é Edward não é mesmo ? Amamos ele de qualquer jeito !!

Um orbigada especial a : Julieide, MrSouza Cullen, Layra Cullen, Gibeluh, Nana Godoy, Dany Cullen, lc, Marcela P. M. Pattinson, Pandora, Bruna Watson, Christye-Lupin, Gabi-b, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Acdy-chan, Feh Cullen, Carol Venancio, Anna, Andy Masen, Ludroffer, Mayarah, Beella Culleen !!!!

**Aviso 1:** foto da roupa da Bella e da camisola: http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2 :** bem, como deu pra perceber, o capítulo acaba com os dois fazendo o oba-oba. Vocês preferem que eu faça o lemon ou não ? (respondam pelas reviews ou PMs)

**Aviso 3:** obrigada a todas que me desejaram melhoras quanto a minha tendinite, já estou perfeita e pronta pra entregar um capítulo novinho Sábado !!

Beijoos !! e **se lembrem da autora, deixando uma review !! =))**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

BPOV

_3 de Junho de 2009_

Eu o deixei entrar em minha vida, sem avisos ou precauções.

Era como se houvesse uma necessidade em um ter o outro, naquele momento, naquele segundo. Enquanto sentia seus lábios mordiscando minha nuca e meu pescoço, alisava suas costas, tentando o mais rápido o possível me livrar de nossas roupas.

Estávamos acostumados a fazer tudo com calma, levar o tempo necessário para mostrar a devoção ao outro, contudo hoje, o agora se resumia a um instinto animal. Edward era minha salvação e minha derrota, pouco me importava contudo. Eu precisava dele.

Percebendo minha frustração ele momentaneamente parou seus beijos para que nos livrássemos uma vez por todas de nossas roupas. O quanto mais rápido melhor, precisava sentir pele na pele. Arrepio em arrepio.

Uma vez despidos pudemos nos entregar de uma vez por todas a paixão. Edward rapidamente me pegou em seus braços, para que chegássemos finalmente à cama. O amor recíproco não mais existia, restava eu me contentar com uma noite. Uma experiência sequer. Meus pensamentos não conseguiam mais ser coerentes ao sentir suas mãos descendo, descendo até chegar no meu centro de prazer, começando logo a acariciá-lo.

- Minha Nossa Senhora Isabella, você já está tão molhada.

Sabendo das minhas fraquezas com suas maravilhosas "habilidades manuais" Edward foi cada vez mais profundo me atiçando, me fazendo cada vez mais que a vontade se acumulasse em todos as minhas células. Ele sabia como trabalhar com meus instintos, com meus sentimentos.

- Edward, eu preciso. – disse quase numa súplica.

- Do que você precisa Isabella ?

- Argh ! Por favor ! – eu estava quase perdendo os sentidos e precisava tê-lo dentro de mim.

- De quem você precisa Isabella ? – ele disse também quase sem fôlego.

- De você Edward Cullen, só de você – respondi aos sussurros em seu ouvido, abdicando da ultima gota de dignidade que me restava.

Como se fosse a resposta mágica, Edward tirou seus dedos e imediatamente, de uma vez só, me penetrou com toda sua força. Sentia seu membro rígido dentro de mim, tão ansioso por esse momento quanto eu estava. Ficamos numa dança primitiva, sem se importar com cuidado ou precaução até que sem mais agüentar liberamos gritos de êxtase.

Gritei seu nome muitas vezes naquela noite, tentando, eu acho, me esquecer de tudo ruim que havia esquecido. Meu paraíso, mesmo que por uma noite, havia voltado.

_

* * *

_

4 de Junho de 2009

Estava me sentindo relaxada como há muito não me sentia. Ainda estava na bondosa ignorância da inconsciência. Já conseguia perceber, mesmo com meus olhos fechados, os raios de Sol que já entravam para iluminar meu quarto. Estranhamente me sentia quente, protegida. Até a neném me deu uma trégua de seus chutes no meu rim.

Filme. Campainha. Edward. Cama. Gritos.

Como em flashs de um filme tudo voltou de uma vez só para minha cabeça, todos os acontecimentos de ontem. Lembrei-me da minha dignidade sendo jogada pela janela, dos meus instintos sendo maiores que meu orgulho. Assustada abri meus olhos e tentei levantar no impulso da cama, quando senti dois braços bem musculosos me impedindo pela cintura. Olha para o rosto do dono e conferi o que no fundo já sabia, um par de olhos verde-esmeralda me observando com toda a devoção possível, mas eu sabia que tudo era uma cena, um jogo. Não tinha como ser verdade.

- Bom dia minha querida . – Edward falou.

- Isso foi um grande erro ... – eu murmurei assustada ainda.

- Ahn ? O que você está falando ? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Edward, isso que aconteceu, você e eu sabemos que foi um grande erro. – disse tentando me afastar um pouco de seu abraço, tentativa em vão.

- Bella, não começa um dia tão bonito como esse falando besteira ...

- NÃO É BESTEIRA. Por que você veio aqui hein ?

- Por que eu queria que essa besteira de dar um tempo acabasse de uma vez por todas.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA ?! – gritei conseguindo finalmente sair de seu abraço, tropeçando e caindo quando saí da cama, mas me levantando antes que ele pudesse chegar perto – Você primeiro brinca com meus sentimentos, põe o meu futuro e o da minha filha em jogo por uma paixonite, como um adolescente dominado por seus hormônios. Agora acha que pode vir aqui e tomar posse novamente do seu brinquedinho favorito ?! – extravasei irritada.

- Bella, deixe eu me explicar, precisamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas o quanto antes melhor, para que possamos cuidar de nossa filha. Eu me coloquei mal, não quis minimizar seus sentimentos.

- Edward, você não entende. Ainda não conseguiu o fazer. Não existe mais um nós . – disse agora tentando lembrar de respirar fundo para que meu stress não afetasse o bebê.

- Do que você está falando ? – ele perguntou também se levantando da cama, só de cueca, com uma leve postura agressiva.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Estou facilitando sua vida. Não existe mais eu, você e nossa filha, C'est fini (É o fim em francês)!

- Meu amor, deixe eu me explicar antes ...

- Não Edward, chega ! Chega de mentira, de traições.- perdi a paciência, já aos prantos, e acabei revelando-lhe algo que não devia – eu vou pedir o divórcio.

Estático. Ele ficou por alguns segundos tentando, eu acho, pensar se era mesmo isso que ele havia escutado, mas por fim sabia que não tinha como negar. Era a verdade.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ ?! – ele berrou chegando à minha frente sem eu nem mesmo perceber. Estava ameaçador, pois era mais alto que eu, queria me intimidar, e estava conseguindo.

- E-eu vou pedir o divórcio, seu advogado já deve receber o pedido para essa semana, quero isso acabado o mais rápido o possível.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE SE LIVRAR TÃO FACILMENTE ASSIM DE MIM ISABELLA, MAS ESCREVA O QUE ESTOU TE DIZENDO – ele parou, se afastou, o que eu agradeci pois realmente estava com medo que ele pudesse perder o controle – NUNCA !! Minha filha terá uma família, quer você queira ou não !!

Sem me dar nenhuma chance de resposta Edward foi em direção a sala, vestiu somente suas calças, calçou o sapato e num instante, já tinha ido embora. A única certeza que eu tinha de que esse momento fora real era seu perfume, que eu, mesmo odiando admitir, fiquei sentindo no travesseiro, abraçada a ele, até que as lágrimas cessassem.

_

* * *

_

10 de Junho de 2009

Hoje era o dia da primeira reunião sobre o divórcio. Apesar de não fazer questão de ficar com nenhuma riqueza ou propriedade do Edward, precisava criar um futuro segura par minha filha. Se depois ele quisesse casar com aquela interesseira da Putanya e ter milhares de filhos, que sejam muito felizes ! Mas minha filha não vai poder sair diminuída numa situação dessas. É isso que tento me convencer, estou fazendo tudo isso por ela, que em pouco menos de dois meses estará aqui comigo.

Vesti um conjunto para mulheres grávidas que achei na loja do Valentino, o qual consistia de um blazer com uma calça de alfaiataria ambos pretos, combinando com uma blusa seca, bem justinha também preta. Seriedade, essa era a palavra.

Na entrada do prédio do Edward encontrei meu advogado já me esperando, Sam, externamente ele era um doce, muito gentil e conversava com qualquer um. Mas pelo o que já havia descoberto no tribunal ele não tem pena nem da velhina atropelada, assim que eu gosto. Ou não ...

Mas segundo Alice, ele é o melhor.

Subimos no elevador checando os pontos principais do acordo que seria proposto, nada absurdo da minha parte.

Não encontrei ninguém no corredor pois fomos direto a sala de reuniões, onde Edward e seu advogado já nos estávamos esperando.

-

EPOV

Às três em ponto Bella entrou, linda como sempre, ainda mais agora que sua barriga protuberante ficou acentuada pelo justo top, com seu advogado pela porta principal da sala de reuniões.

Era obvio que essa havia sido a pior idéia que ela já tivesse tomado, todos percebiam isso, até Alice, a única pessoa que ignorava o fato era a própria Isabella. Mas para que as coisas começassem a ir a seus devidos lugares eu precisava antes de tudo conversar com ela, como dois adultos civilizados. E por isso, único motivo, que eu aceitei fazer esse encontro.

- Bem senhores, e senhora – Sam Ulley, o advogado de Bella, começou a falar – como sabemos o motivo da reunião é melhor irmos logo ao assunto. A minha cliente tem pequenas exigências comparativamente ao patrimônio do Sr. Cullen. Ela gostaria somente da residência de férias no campo francês e de uma quantia mensal que sustente a criação da filha do casal que está para nascer nos próximos meses. Além da devida quantia estipulada pelo acordo pré-nupcial para cada ano de casados.

- Negado . – falei assim que percebi que ele havia acabado.

- Mas que absurdo Edward ! – Bella respondeu indignada.

- O Senhor é realmente muito presunçoso por estar negando uma oferta como esta – Sam Ulley falou.

- É, quem sabe ... Antes de decidir qualquer coisa preciso estipular uma condição. E para elaborá-la tenho que conversar com Isabela, _à sós._ – deixei bem claro.

Ambos advogados exitaram um pouco para sair, mas depois de ter lançado um olhar bem claro ao meu e depois que Bella convencesse Sam que ela ficaria bem e que eu não tentaria nada maluco nela, os dois saíram.

- Mais um joguinho Edward, pra variar, fala logo o que você quer.

- Bella, eu quero te provar que eu mudei.

- Haahaha ! Essa é boa ! O grande e poderoso Edward Cullen ter mudado, ta, a piada já perdeu a graça.

- Não Bella, não fala assim. É a mais pura verdade, além disso muitas coisas ficaram mal entendidas entre nós. Eu quero poder ter o tempo necessário, quero poder tentar fazer tudo o possível para que ficamos juntos de novo.

- E se eu não quiser ? – ela perguntou desafiadoramente.

- Se você não quiser eu vou ter que aceitar. Mas por favor Bella, mais uma chance, não desista de nós ainda. Mesmo você negando, sabe que eu te amo.

Foram os segundos mais longos de minha vida, vê-la pensando em todas as hipóteses, todas as conseqüências que uma simples resposta poderia trazer.

- Está bem Edward. Mais uma chance é o que eu vou lhe dar. Uma mentira sequer e está tudo acabado entre nós. Vou voltar ao apartamento, sim, mas quero tudo indo no MEU ritmo. Está claro ?

- AHH CLARÍSSIMO ! – respondi com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Uma chance era o que eu tinha, e iria tratar de não desperdiçá-la.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !!

Obrigada a todas que leram, principalmente a : Jacky, Preta, Carol Venancio, camila, Iza Cullen, Tatah Ferreira, Marcela P. M. Pattinson, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Dany Cullen, Mocho Axul, Bella_Edward, Mary Cullen, Bruna Watson, tati, carol m., Lis Swan, lc, Nana Godoy, Elen C., acdy chan, ana smith, Ccullen-BR, Ludroffer, Daiana, Mayarah, Princesa Rebecca Chiba, Pandora, Julieide, MrSouza Cullen, Andy Masen, Gabi-b !!!

**Aviso 1:** foto da roupa da Bella : http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2 :** o próximo capítulo deve estar pronto no DOMINGO que vem !!

**Aviso 3: **na realidade não é bem um aviso, mas FINALMENTE !!! CHEGOU A SEMANA DA ESTRÉIA DE LUA NOVA !! Meu deus, eu estou aqui que não me aguento !! Vou na pré-estréia e na estréia hahahaha (pouco viciada né ) e para melhorar ainda tudo, vocês sabem como eu amo Robsten, vocês viram as fotos deles de mãos dadas no aeroporto, muuito fofo !! enfim, sem querer me estender muito pq poderia ficar dias falando sobre isso !!

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DE LUA NOVA !!

Beijoos !! (e uma **reviewzinha não dói nada não é mesmo** ?)


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

_12 de Junho de 2009_

BPOV

Eu ainda me pergunto se havia feito a escolha certa ou não quando deixei que Edward voltasse para minha vida, ou melhor, voltasse para _nossa _vida...

Apesar de juntos, nada era como antes, ainda era como se houvesse uma barreira invisível entre nós, e grande parte dela por causa da falta de conversa sobre a traição. Por mais que doesse, e por mais que eu soubesse que só depois de enfrentado o problema nós poderíamos um dia pensar no futuro, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Eu via que Edward realmente tentava cuidadosamente tratar só assunto comigo, mas eu sempre ou entrava na defensiva ou dava um jeito de contornar a situação.

Um dia, quem sabe, nós poderemos olhar para trás e ver os grandes desafios que vencemos, ou não.

Ontem foi um dia bem ocupado, mesmo eu tendo sido obrigada a ficar sentada o tempo todo. Foi a dia da mudança, no qual levamos todas as minhas coisas de volta para o apartamento.

_Dejá vu_ total .

Eu me acho até uma pessoa prática, um bom exemplo disso foi que eu só tinha levado roupas e objetos pessoas, mas mesmo assim nossa, quanta bugiganga eu tinha para transportar. E o pior de tudo é que enquanto eu via Edward, Emmet e Jasper fazendo todo o trabalho pesado eu não podia ao menos levantar da cadeira. Era só eu começar a me impulsionar para sair da mesma que Edward já vinha do meu lado perguntando o que eu queria que ele pegaria para mim. Minha surpresa por ver que ele estava se preocupando ao ponto de parar tudo que estava fazendo para me ajudar era imensa, mas depois de um tempo eu comecei a ficar entediada e chateada, meu deus ! Que homem protetor !

Por isso, meu dia foi basicamente eu, Rose e Alice sentadas no sofá vendo filmes dos anos 50 com a Audrey Hepburn e Grace Kelly enquanto víamos nossos maridos andando de lá pra cá, sem camisa, e com o suor pingando pelo seu peito. E eu falo isso não que eu tenha reparado nos meus genros, mas em compensação, o corpo _dele_ era como um ímã aos meus olhos. Uma força química que me avisava no momento exato que ele entrava no ambiente. Eu tentava ser forte, realmente tentava, mas com tantos hormônios indo à loucura dentro do seu corpo era realmente difícil fingir que eu estava vendo uma paisagem qualquer.

Já era tarde quando tudo terminou, então nós seis pedimos uma pizza mas todos estavam tão cansados que depois de comê-la foram direto para casa. Voltei ao sofá para ver a novela quando devo ter pegado no sono pois só voltei a consciência no dia seguinte, quando ao abrir os olhos vi o mais belo par de olhos verdes me olhando de volta.

Queria brigar com ele por já me ter colocado numa posição difícil, ou seja, já estarmos dormindo juntos, logo na primeira noite, mas não podia. De novo a maldita força química entre nós me impedia de reagir, e o momento só foi quebrado quando o despertador começou a apitar assinalando que era hora de levantar.

Hoje de manhã tinha mais uma consulta com minha obstetra, só uma de rotina para acompanhar a reta final da gravidez. Tomei banho e coloquei meu vestido de crepe transparente florido, com um forro de seda escuro por baixo, como estava muito calor. Calcei um par de ankle boots pretas e fui à cozinha para tomar o café-da-manhã e sair quando levei um susto. E quase caí do salto, mas consegui evitar o desastroso tombo.

Na minha frente estava Edward, parecendo que havia acabado de sair de um comercial da Abercrombie, com sua camisa de malha gola V, seu jeans surrado e all star branco segurando o mais bonito bouquet de flores do campo que eu já havia visto. Estava a imagem da perfeição, principalmente por causa do bouquet, que não era o normalmente entregue como rosas, era um especial, no qual eu podia ver como cada flor havia sido escolhida para combinar com o conjunto.

Ele havia se importado em escolher cada uma, escolher cada uma para mim. Mas por quê ?

Minhas perguntas foram respondidas antes mesmo de eu precisar expressá-la.

- Feliz dia dos namorados querida ! – ele disse com um sorriso pecaminoso.

Sabe aquela vontade que te dá de bater com a palma da mão na testa, só para tentar expressar o quanto idiota você foi ? Então, era bem isso que eu queria fazer. Eu devia estar tão preocupada com a turbulência em que consistia minha vida que acabei esquecendo da data. Normalmente eu ficava semanas, preparando uma surpresa ou pensando num presente bem especial enquanto Edward sempre me dava a jóia mais bela que já havia visto. Era dedicado mas parecia que não havia tido o cuidado de ter escolhido, ou de ter pensado em mim. Eu já até pensei que fora sua secretaria que poderia ter comprado já que uma pulseira de brilhantes, por mais especial que seja, é como outra qualquer.

Eu devia estar com aquela cara de idiota, como quem não é convidado para a festa, pois logo Edward tratou de resolver o problema.

- Meu amor, não tem problema, hoje é o seu dia. Eu vou fazer você se sentir tão especial como nunca.

- Edward .... – eu odiava ser estraga prazeres, mas ... – eu tenho uma consulta com a obstetra hoje, eu não vou poder sair com você .

Ele fez uma cara de filhote sem dono, com aquele olhar perdido e o bouquet aos poucos abaixando com o braço que perdia a força. Eu sei que nós não éramos ainda o casal que um dia fomos mas não agüentava vê-lo com aquela carinha.

- Mas se você quiser, pode vir comigo e depois saímos. – logo depois de fazer a sugestão eu me senti uma idiota completa, se durante oito meses Edward não quis saber nada sobre a gravidez, por quê seria agora que ele se importaria ?

- Bella, posso mesmo ir com você ? – ele perguntou com um brilho magnífico no olhar, me enchendo com mais esperança de que talvez uma mudança realmente fosse possível.

- Claro, isso é, se você quiser. Mas se você estiver se sentindo pressionado ou algo ... – eu estava falando muita coisa de nervosismo, ambos sabíamos, e por isso ele decidiu cortar logo todas as minhas inseguranças.

- Não há nada que eu queira mais, só me deixe pegar minha carteira, as chaves do carro e meu celular que já podemos ir – ele disse, e quando já estava quase saindo do meu campo de visão parou abruptamente e voltou correndo – ah, quase esqueci ! Sua primeira surpresa do dia, um bouquet que foi escolhido para ao menos mostrar uma parte de sua beleza. – ele completou e voltou ao quarto, sem antes me entregar o lindo emaranhado de flores.

Eu sabia que era perigoso, mas tinha a sensação de que aos poucos já estava ficando caidinha por ele, mais uma vez.

-

EPOV

Dizer que fiquei surpreso com o convite é um apelido. Nunca havia tido a iniciativa de ir às consultas com Bella por dois motivos, o primeiro (por mais que eu me envergonhe do mesmo) era que coincidentemente sempre havia algo para fazer, sempre uma tarefa na empresa que precisava ser atendida ; e o segundo era que na minha mente eu acreditava que a mulher, numa dessas consultas com ginecologistas ficaria desconfortável, ainda mais com outros homens na sala. Mas como eu era ignorante, deixei esta se fazer por desinteresse.

Não tivemos que esperar muito pois Bella logo foi chamada para o consultório principal de sua médica. Uma senhora de jaleco branco, bem elegante, entrou na sala e nos cumprimentou.

- Bem Bella, vejo que finalmente conseguiu arrastar o marido para a consulta.

Nós dois rimos meio que de nervosismo, esperando que o momento passasse o mais rápido possível. Ainda bem que uma enfermeira entrou no consultório naquele instante para ajudar Bella a se posicionar para fazer o ultrasom.

- Preparado papai para ver sua filhinha pela primeira vez ?

- Uh-hun – foi o máximo que consegui responder, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

É, eu sabia que esse seria uma daquelas memórias que ficariam para sempre gravadas na minha cabeça. Aquela que quando você já está velhinho tenta a todo custo lembrar a todo momento, só pra ater mais uma vez o gostinho de como foi aquela cena no filme da sua vida.

Segurei a mão da minha esposa como que num instinto.

Vi nossa filha numa tela, mas era muito perfeito. O aparelho é um bem moderno, sofisticado pois a imagem do bebê no útero apareceu em 3D, me permitindo ver cada detalhe daquela que seria uma das mulheres em minha vida. E eu já estava apaixonado. Sabia que teria muitas noites em claro só de ver o charme que ela teria pelo sinal que dava ao chupar seu dedinho. E se fosse igual a beleza da mãe não a deixarei namorar até os 20 anos !

O calor ia tomando conta do meu corpo, um sentimento de alegria completa. Eu sabia que ainda tínhamos muito problemas, mas este foi um sinal, uma mensagem que juntos, se tentássemos, poderíamos consertar tudo.

Na realidade quem teria que fazer a maior parte do conserto seria eu, e a partir de hoje dedicaria meus dias e minhas noites para que Bella não duvidasse nem por um segundo do meu amor.

- Obrigada meu amor – falei em seu ouvido enquanto beijava as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Depois de acabado o exame Bella foi auxiliada pela enfermeira a se limpar e a se vestir enquanto eu e a médica estávamos conversando no consultório.

- Sabe Edward, pelo pouco que conheço sua esposa sei que ela é uma pessoa muito bondosa, muito especial e principalmente muito delicada. Eu lhe peço para que nessa reta final, pelo bem do bebê e dela mesma pense um pouco em suas ações antes de fazê-las.

- Sim, eu sei doutora e pode deixar que se depender de mim Bella será a mulher mais venerada no mundo.

O silencio se instaurou até que ela voltasse.

- Bem Isabella, parece que está tudo como o planejado. Espero você daqui a duas semanas, mas qualquer coisa pode ligar para o meu celular, tudo bem ?

- Tudo doutora, muito obrigada !

Saímos e uma vez na garagem Bella resolveu me perguntar.

- Ah, e agora Edward, para onde vamos ?

- Ah minha querida, isso é para eu saber e você descobrir – respondi apertando-a contra o meu corpo com meu abraço.

* * *

Olá minhas amáveis leitoras !!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram , e principalmente àquelas que deram uma parte do seu tempo para comentar : Danny Cullen, Bella_Edward, aline paixao, carol m., Gibeluh, Beella Culleen, Mila, Mayarah, dani, camila, carol Venancio, ludroffer, pri cullen malfoy, elen montero, elen c., julieide, lydhyamsf, acdy-chan, MrSouza Cullen, pandora, marcela p. m. pattionson, Bruna watson, preta !!

**Aviso 1:** foto da roupa da Bella : http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2:** eu sei que o dia dos namorados nos EUA é 14 de fevereiro, mas eu precisava dessa data para fazer o próximo capítulo, que aliás sai semana que vem !!

**Aviso 3: **mil perdões por ter demorado tanto para atualizar, mas é que foi período de provas finais no colégio, logo é MUITO importante. Ahh e outra coisa : O QUE FOI NEW MOON NÉ ?! COMO ! Meu Deus, a cada dia eu amo mais a saga . Foi perfeito, totalmente fiel ao livro da titia Stephanie, amei. E o Rob e a Kristen MARA ! Ah e uma coisa que eu fiquei surpresa foi o Taylor, nos livros eu não suporto o Jacob, odeio ele. Mas no filme teve umas horas que eu até fiquei com pena dele. Milagre ...

Beijoos, Déboraa !

**P.S.: deixa uma reviewzinha vaaai !**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

(continuação)

-

BPOV

- Edwaaaaard, por favoor me diga que surpresa é essa !! – eu perguntei pela milésima vez nos pequenos trinta minutos em que estávamos no carro, indo a um destino ainda incógnito para mim.

- Não adianta meu amor, eu não vou dizer.

Não era justo, mas eu sabia que a única maneira de fazê-lo falar seria usar outros métodos.

Debrucei-me mais perto do banco do motorista, ao meu lado, no qual Edward estava dirigindo. Cheguei mais perto, de pouquinho em pouquinho, até que meus lábios quase que mordiscavam sua orelha e disse.

- Tem certeza de que não vai mudar de idéia ? – perguntei tentando parecer o mais sensual o possível.

Eu o ouvi engolir a saliva, e então sabia que ele iria ceder.

- Não, até porque já chegamos ! Olhe ao seu redor.

Fiquei abismada quanto ao lugar aonde estava.

Eu não poderia nem em um milhão de anos imaginar algum dia que ele me traria aqui de novo. Nem sabia que ainda se lembrava. Estava imaginando que Edward fosse me levar a algum daqueles resorts caríssimos que costumávamos ir, com spa e tudo incluído. Ou até mesmo ir a uma joalheria, ou a uma loja de marca, para eu poder escolher o que quisesse, a presente dele. Mas nada no mundo poderia ter sido melhor que isso.

Parece que a ultima vez que vim aqui faz eternidades, mas não. No primeiro encontro que tive com Edward, na primeira vez que ele me chamou para sair, fomos a um parque de diversões nos arredores de Nova York. Não era chique nem nada, mas foi um dos poucos dias no qual me senti completamente feliz. Eu sempre falava sobre voltarmos aqui, mas acho que chegou um ponto que Edward talvez achasse que lugares assim, tão "furrecas" como ele mesmo dizia, não mereciam mais ser visitados. Restava só a lembrança para mim, a lembrança não só do lugar em si, mas daquele Edward que me fez rir tanto só pelas palhaçadas que fazia para tentar me impressionar.

E ele havia lembrado. Era a prova que estava tentando pelo menos me lembrar que aquele Edward não estava perdido, que _nós_ não estávamos perdidos, ainda haveria esperança.

- E então ? Valeu à pena usar do assédio sexual ? – Edward me perguntou depois de me ajudar a sair do carro. Agora já com 32 semanas estava ficando tão pesada que muitas vezes precisava de ajuda até para me levantar da cama, de cadeiras ou do carro como agora. Mas desde a quase separação sempre que precisava Edward, ou alguém mandado por ele, estava ao meu lado.

- Edward ! Você se lembrou !! – eu disse com meu olho ardendo das lágrimas recém chegadas. Essa droga de hormônios que não me deixavam em paz !

- Espero que isso seja um sim à minha pergunta, por que até me interessaria bastante esse assédio mais tarde.

- Seu pervertido – ri livremente enquanto ele comprava nossas entradas – dependendo do seu comportamento hoje quem sabe eu até acate a essa proposta.

-

EPOV

Ela quer acabar comigo, só pode ser.

Primeiro o truque no carro, tentando me convencer a estragar a surpresa. Quase perdi a direção no momento que senti seu hálito quente na minha orelha. E depois ainda vem com essas insinuações, eu precisava tê-la, e rápido !

Hoje eu estava tentando mostrar o quanto eu estava disposto a limpar com a boca todo o caminho que ela fosse passar, se necessário para que voltasse a ser minha. Como sempre foi, e sempre será.

-

BPOV

Entramos e eu fui direto a barraca de tiro ao alvo, eu sabia que era sua preferida.

- Edward ! Eu queria tanto aquele ursão ali – disse apontando para o maior prêmio da barraca. Eu sabia que para fazê-lo aproveitar tanto desse dia quanto eu, teria que usar de suas qualidades mais fortes, como querer fazer tudo o possível para me deixar feliz.

- Qual babe ?

- Aquele ali ó ! – eu apontei novamente para o urso no topo da barraca.

- É mole ! Relaxa e observa o mestre – ele disse e em seguida foi falar com o senhor da barraca – Como faz para ganhar aquele prêmio, o urso branco ?

- O senhor tem que acertas quatro dos cinco tiros ao alvo em movimento.

- Eu gostaria de tentar.

Edward segurou na espingarda de brinquedo, e com uma graça de atiradores profissionais acertou os cinco tiros. Como sempre, qualquer desafio que Edward fazia, ele ganhava de lavada. Era invencível.

- Aqui amor, seu urso.

- Ohhn ! Obrigada ! – respondi com um beijo bem romântico em troca.

O dia passou rapidamente, fomos em todas as barracas e comemos todas as guloseimas maravilhosas como a maçã-do-amor, algodão-doce, pipoca. Edward, controlador de sua própria maneira, quase que não me deixava ir em nada ! E olha que sendo um parque pequeno, nem tinha brinquedos tão violentos. Mas por um lado conseguia entender sua preocupação, estava chegando perto do parto, e qualquer probleminha poderia colocar nossa criança em risco. Mas mesmo assim fiz questão de vir na roda-gigante, sempre foi uma favorita dentre os passeios.

E Edward, muito relutante, aceitou.

Nós dois dividimos uma cadeira na roda-gigante. Ela me trazia muitas memórias, aqui fora nosso primeiro beijo. Vai ver é por isso que gosto tanto desse passeio.

_

* * *

_

- Bella, nós não deveríamos estar juntos – Edward disse naquele final de tarde do nosso primeiro encontro, o que não fazia o menor sentido, pois o dia estava sendo tão perfeito.

_- Eu não estou entendendo..._

_- Você é tão pura, tão inocente. Bella entenda que no mundo no qual vivo as pessoas não medem escrúpulos para conseguirem o que querem. E eu não quero que você seja mais uma alma perdida no universo de dinheiro dessa chamada "alta sociedade"._

_- Edward, eu não sou uma criança, consigo me virar bem sozinha ..._

_- Eu tenho raiva de mim mesmo – ele disse – pois não tenho forças para ficar longe de você._

_- Então não fique – disse, me aproximando do seu corpo, e minha boca da dele. Foi um daqueles momentos que parecem pausar no tempo, e depois continuar muito mais rápido. Do nosso peculiar modo, foi perfeito._

* * *

- Eu aposto que você deve estar se lembrando da mesma coisa que estou agora – Edward disse me abraçando com um de seus braços, e eu assim recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sobre nosso primeiro beijo.

- Exatamente. Sabe Bella, não é que eu me arrependa de termos nos beijado naquele dia, mas eu ainda continuo com a mesma idéia. A que eu não devia tê-la arrastado para o meu universo.

- Como assim ?

- Você, apesar de tudo, ainda tem uma pureza no olhar, e eu tenho tanto medo de você perder isso. Quando eu te perdi há alguns meses atrás – ele disse com certa dificuldade – você não tem noção de quanta falta eu senti do seu olhar, do seu toque. Eu tenho medo que algum dia você perca essa inocência, e por isso talvez tivesse sido melhor nunca termos começado nada entre nós.

- Edward – eu comecei a falar olhando no fundo de seus olhos – eu sei como você ama ficar se cobrando, e se responsabilizando por tudo que acontece comigo. Lógico que algumas coisas são culpa sua – eu disse o cutucando com meu cotovelo nas suas costelas – mas eu sei quem eu sou. E nada vai mudar isso. Além do mais, do mesmo modo que te disse há anos atrás, eu não sou mais uma criança. E ainda, sem você como teríamos essa benção aqui que carrego na minha barriga. Ela, nosso bebê, é fruto do nosso amor Edward. E por nada no mundo abdicaria disso.

- Você sabia que passei a te amar mais ainda, se isso for possível ?

- hahahahahah. Acredito. – respondi, e num momento de _Dejá vu_ total nos beijamos, como fizemos há tantas memórias atrás.

-

EPOV

O dia havia sido muito cansativo, essa foi a única parte do meu plano que não havia pensando.

Bella, grávida de oito meses, não conseguiria ficar disposta durante o dia todo. Coitada, devia estar exausta pois havia apagado assim que entramos no carro. Eu a carregava no elevador quando lembrei de um certo momento ocorrido hoje no Parque.

_Bella havia ido ao banheiro, reclamando que nossa filha não dava trégua nos chutes em sua bexiga. Então eu fiquei a esperando do lado de fora quando reparei numa barraquinha meio cigana._

_Curioso, andei em direção e percebi que esta pertencia a uma ciagana que dizia conseguir ler a sorte pela mão. Eu nunca fui de acreditar nessas coisas, mas no momento não tinha nada melhor para fazer, resolvi tentar._

Mas eu não esperava as palavras que ela disse, e essas estavam me perseguindo até agora.

_- Aproveite, aproveite bem sua vida agora. Pois quando você menos esperar uma troca será feita. E tudo mudará._

_Eu tentei argumentar, pois seu discurso havia me assustado, o que ela queria dizer com "uma troca" ? Mas a única resposta que recebi foi._

_- Aproveite, aproveite bem. - a cigana falou seriamente antes de voltar com uma expressão de terror para sua barraca - sua sorte vai mudar . _

A única pessoa que fazia minha vida melhor era Bella, então, se houvesse alguma possibilidade de haver uma reviravolta, envolveria minha mulher.

A apertei mais forte contra meu corpo. Eu não deixaria, nunca deixaria que nada, nem ninguém, ameaçasse o que estamos novamente formando.

* * *

Olá minhas adoráveis leitoras !!

Muito obrigada a todas que leram, comentaram e selecionaram a história para alerta ou favorito. Especialmente a : Danny Cullen, Bruna Watson, Carol Venancio, Mayarah, aline paixão, Bella_Edward, acdy-chan, tatai, ju, Brubruh, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Camila, Pandora, Preta, kellynha cullen, elisandra, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Gibelluh, MrSouza Cullen, Gaabii, Lidy, Lis Swan, laurenhay, Elen C., Lariis Star, ludroffer, julieide, ellen montero, gabi-b e Marcela P. M. Pattionson !!!

* Obrigada a quem me avisou sobre o negócio de genro, que eu botei errado no ultimo cap !! Hahahah eu nunca soube direito nomear as relações familiares, mas entãão ...

* gentee eu quero que chegue logo Eclipse, to ficando com crise de abstinência de notícias relacionadas à Saga !!

* agora eu sou uma menina formada (UHUUL !) então esperem as atualizações mais frequentes !!

Beijoos ! **(e quem quiser deixar a autora feliz, aperte o butãozinho verde aí embaixo)** !!


	15. trailer

Ola minhas queridas !!

Mil perdões por não ter atualizado a fic, mas prometo que um presentinho de Natal virá !!

Eu vim, na realidade, para divulgar o** trailer** que eu fiz da fic !!!

UHUUL !

Espero que vocês gostem !!

-

**http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=R93Bp_Vli0g**

-

Beijoos !


	16. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

BPOV

_17 de Junho_

Eu sentia o confortável travesseiro humano, ou melhor, meu marido embaixo de mim aproveitando as maravilhas do dia nascendo, do Sol aos poucos entrando em nossas janelas enquanto tinha como canção de ninar o ritmo contínuo de seus batimentos cardíacos.

Apesar de Edwad já estar novamente trabalhando, tudo havia mudado e eu realmente ficaria muito mimada se ele continuasse a me tratar da maneira como tem feito ... Era como se aos poucos todos os meses de sofrimento, que foram há tão pouco tempo atrás, não passassem de um pesadelo.

Ele realmente havia se transformado, uma mudança de 180 graus. O _meu_ Edward, aquele ser carinhoso e amoroso voltou. Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar mais e seu sorriso, ou melhor, o meu sorriso torto se apresentava mais vezes em sua face. Todo dia já cedo ele me fazia sentir como uma rainha, como se fosse a mulher mais amada no mundo. E ao olhar em seus sinceros olhos eu realmente acreditava.

No fundo eu sabia, que mesmo se ele não tivesse mudado, mesmo se continuasse a ser o canalha que era antes eu nunca conseguiria o esquecer. Não tinha como escolher, e o meu maior erro foi exigir que meu coração fizesse essa escolha.

Foi sempre ele, e nunca houve nenhuma outra razão que fizesse meu coração saltitar de emoção.

De uma maneira doentia de existir eu era como se fosse sua escrava, estava a sua disposição em seus dedos. O melhor exemplo foi a minha vida de alguns meses atras comparando à vida de agora. Antes ele me tratava como se fosse uma parceira de moradia, ou até pior, como se fosse uma possessão sua, e eu aturava esse comportamento na esperança que um dia eu fizesse meu amor mudá-lo ; E agora, eu ainda estou totalmente dependente emocionalmente e materialmente do Edward, mas ao menos por enquanto eu sinto como se tudo isso valesse à pena. Como se mesmo com minha independencia alterada eu ainda tinha um pouco da Bella original aqui dentro, pois ao certo a Bella verdadeira é aquela que se apaixonou por Edward à tantos anos atrás.

Logo, da mais peculiar maneira, para que nem eu me perdesse das minhas raízes, nem Edward se perdesse das suas, nós precisávamos um do outro.

E me amedronta do quanto eu preciso dele.

- Amor, não adianta fingir que está dormindo, você sabe que eu te protegeria de tudo – Edward disse dando pequenos beijos no meu pescoço.

- Edward, então fala com eles, você sabe como eu ODEIO essas coisas – provavelmente disse como se fosse uma criança rabugenta de cinco anos, mas era inevitável ... Eu realmente não suportava a posição na qual me colocavam.

- Minha Bella, infelizmente eu te protejerei sempre de tudo o possível – ele dizia quando foi interrompido.

- BELLA ! NÃO ADIANTA FUGIIIR !! HOJE NÓS TEMOS OS PLANINHOS !! – Alice gritava do outro lado da porta, sem deixar de me surpreender como ela tinha tanta energia já tão cedo ...

- Menos da minha irmã – Edward completou – Amor faz o seguinte, é só uma reunião com certas pessoas, pensa assim.

- Querido, você sabe muito bem que nada é tão simples assim quando a Alice está envolvida.

- BELLA ! EU TÔ TENTANDO SEGURÁ-LA PRA NÃO ARROMBAR ESSA PORTA DO SEU QUARTO, ACHO MELHOR SE ARRUMAR PRA SAIR LOGO HEIN MENINA ! – Rose gritava, e realmente conseguia escutar certo esforço na sua voz.

- TÁ BOM , TÁ BOM ! JÁ VOU . – respondi enquanto me levantava da cama em direção ao closet onde escoli um vestido até o meio da coxa, creme bem justo com um blaser também off-white mais comprido, combinando com um par de botas de couro de cano alto e uma bolsa do mesmo couro. Me arrumei rapidamente, só passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo pois amava esse visual de 'acabei de ter uma noite selvagem com meu marido' completando apenas com um rímel e um gloss.

Voltei ao quarto onde já via Edward também separando suas roupas para seu dia de trabalho.

- Me deseje sorte ! – disse enquanto me despidi com um beijo na boca.

- haaha – ele ria – boa sorte querida.

Saí em direção ao andar de baixo onde encontrei as duas na sala de estar.

- Pronto, pronto senhoras ! Jesus ! Como vocês conseguem entrar na minha casa assim ?

- A gente tem um cumplice infiltrado no seu quarto – Alice disse como se estivesse atuando num filme do James Bond.

- Aquele safado ... – eu murmurei enquanto era empurrada pelas duas em direção ao elevador.

-

O destino ao qual o choffer nos levava era a adorável mansão Cullen, onde Esme e Carlisle viviam. Ficava à 40 minutos do centro de Manhattan, num bairro onde só se via casarões com mais de oito quartos. Ainda me lembro a primeira vez que Alice me trouxe aqui, não consegui impedir que meu queixo caísse no chão quando vi aonde minha humilde amiga da faculdade morava.

Mas voltando aos dias atuais, vi que havíamos chegado em frente aos portões onde mais à frente Esme já nos esperava, e infelizmente ela também fazia parte dessa terrível armação para mim, parecia que todos estávam contra mim, por isso eu não tinha escolha. Eu teria um chá-de-bebê.

No início da minha gravidez, um pouco depois de ter anunciado a famílai toda estávamos nos semanais almoços femininos das Cullens quando Alice, no seu típico comportamente, soltou um berro ao meio de restaurante : '_BELLA ! Nós TEMOS que fazer um chá-de-bebê !! Não acredito que quase me esqueci disso !_'

Eu tentei nesses oito meses e algumas semanas de todas as formas que eu podia fazê-las esquecer da idéia, supliquei até. Mas não, um chá-de-bebê era 'muuuito divertido', palavras exatas da Rose. Pra elas deve ser, por que pra mim seria só mais um daqueles eventos inervantes em que todos te observavam e invariavelmente acabavam comentando sobre você, seja para o bem ou, na maioria das vezes, para o mal.

Esme deve ter sentido o clima de enterro em que estava ao me cumprimentar.

- Bella, não fique assim minah filha.

- É que Esme, você sabe como me sinto um peixe fora d'água em reuniões sociais como essa que vocês estão planejando.

- Eu sei minha querida, mas fique calma pois um dos meus presentes já está aqui hoje, e quem saiba isso possa alegrar um pouco o processo.

- Ahn ? Como assim ? – eu me virei e via Alice e Rose com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto, não estava entendendo nada. Mas ao me tornar à sala vi a razão de toda a comoção, e realmente esta surpresa animaria meu dia. Pois no divã perto da lareira estava sentado o especial e unico Jake.

- JAKE ! – gritei de surpresa correndo, _ou quase_, em sua direção – que saudades de você !

- Ah flor, e eu de você né safada ! – ele respondeu no seu jeito unico.

O qual é muito peculiar, pois Jacob ou como melhor gostava de ser chamado Jake foi o organizador do meu casamento, e desde então um amigo, ou amiga, contante em minha vida. A melhor definição possível seria uma diva que transbordava em alegria.

Sem papas na lingua, Jake circulava nos mais altos níves hierárquicos da sociedade novaiorquina. Sabia todas as fofocas, e se você não fosse de seu agrado não exitava em expressar sua opinião. Mas eu realmente o amava, era minha companheira.

Me lembro do Edward, depois que conheci o Jake só falava nele por um tempo, e comecei a perceber o ciúmes por sua parte. Mas uma vez apresentados Edward entendeu na hora qual o tipo de relação uma pessoa das preferências sexuais do Jake poderia ter comigo, mas que foi engraçado ver a surpresa do meu então noivo, foi.

- Me conte tudo, como anda sua vida nesses ultimos meses ? – perguntei-lhe enquanto tomávamos o café-da-manhã no maravilhoso jardim, onde ocorreria o chá-de-bebê.

- Menina, nem te conto, conheci um bofe na Itália quando fui pra lá, Aro. A bichinha é cheia da grana, e me enche de ouro da cabeça aos pés ! Se cortem de inveja ! – ele alegremente falou para nós quatro enquanto nós ríamos de chorar. – Mas vamos ao que interessa, menina ! Você tá MARA , e eu já vi t-u-d-o, essa florzinha ai dentro de ti será deslumbrante ! Gata acho melhor aquele pedaço de mau caminho do seu marido tomar cuidado com os futuros pretendentes hein !

- Olha o respeito ! E ainda falta muito tempo para se preocupar com isso !

- Ah mais toma cuidado para não sair coelho desse buraco . – ele declarou com sua marca registrada, o estalo dos dedos. Não tinha como não gostar, era uma pessoa que te fazia sorrir com um olhar – Mas enfim, moi estou aqui para organizar o melhor, mais especial de todos chás-de-bebê.

- Por enquanto né ! – Rose e Alice entraram na conversa, fazendo todas nós rirmos.

- Calma calma mulheres ! Eu prometo fazer os melhores, e só pros genes dos Cullen, porque o resto dessa gentinha aqui é um bando de invejosa desses maridos de vocês, e estou incluindo o CarlieCarlie hein Esmezinha – Jake completou fazendo-me chorar de tanto rir, junto com Rose e Alice, de ver a nossa sogra corar.

- Tá bom ! Agora vamos logo que eu quero organizarde uma vez por todas antes que a Bella dê pra trás – Rose disse, abrindo uma manilha com várias idéias a oferecer em discussão.

Seria desagradável, mas só de tê-los juntos já valia à pena.

* * *

Hello my dears !

Sim, eu estou viva .

E não tenho escrito, mesmo promentendo que escreveria, porque a minha inspiração pra fic TINHA ido embora junto com meu computador que pifo, ai eu fiquei meia desanimada e tal, mas agora estou com a corda toda, porque como já estou pensando na fic e em seu futuro, incluindo o final que já está planejado, eu fico cada vez mais motivada a escrever e ver a reação de vocês.

Muito obrigada àquelas que aguentaram mesmo com minha ausência, em especial à Dnany Cullen, iarapb, Baabi Carvalho, Aline Paixão, mari, camila, ellen c., Carol Venancio, Lariis Star, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Mayarah, Gaabii, Pandora, Ely Sandes, Carol M., Marcela P. M. Pattinson, Acdy-chan, MrSouza Cullen, julieide, bruna watson, gabi-b, ludroffer, preta e gibeluh !!

**Aviso 1 : **foto da roupa da Bella : http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2:** novo capítulo deve vir nessa próxima semana mesmo (PROMETO !)

Bem, no meu clássico espaço para conversa só vou falar duas coisas : EU QUERO ESSE TRAILER DO ECLIPSE E NAO AGUENTO MAIS ESPERAR e acho que nimguém mais duvida que robsten seja realmente verdade !

Um beijo e um queijo !

Deboraa (**e não se esqueça de fazer uma autora feliz = COMENTE !**)


	17. Capítulo XV

Olá minhas queridas !

Antes de tudo vou deixar algumas coisinhas claras, sabendo que eu não hei de revelar nada pra não estragar as surpresas que estou preparando (risada maligna !!). Muitas têm me perguntado sobre a Tanya, a cigana e perguntando se eu vou matar alguém ... Minha resposta : quem sabe ... Mas podem ficar tranquilas que eu não sou nenhuma incenssível !!

Outra coisa, uma gravidez normal dura no máximo 40 semanas, caso alguma de vocês não saiba, nesse capítulo a Bella está com 36 SEMANAS, só para deixar as coisas claras !

**Aproveitem ! Beijoos .**

**-**

**Capítulo XV**

_30 de Junho_

BPOV

- Rose, você está diferente, houve alguma coisa ?

- Bella, você não vai poder contar pra NIMGUÉM sim ? – ela me perguntou enquanto nós duas estávamos no cabelereiro nos preparando para o chá-de-bebê.

- E-eu estou grávida . – ela disse com um amor imenso.

- Querida ! Isso é ótimo !! – eu falei e tentei me levantar para araçá-la, mas era muito difícil já que a pequena aqui estava ficando muito pesada para eu ficar me levantando sem ajuda.

- Venha deixe-me te ajudar – minha manicure me auxiliou.

- Estou tão feliz por você Rose ! – falei finalmente a abraçando.

- Bella, eu estou com medo, você sabe como o Emmet vai ter uma temporada ocupada agora, além disso e se acontecer de novo ? – ela me perguntou receosa.

Eu me lembrava muito bem, alguns meses antes de eu mesma engravidar Rose havia descoberto que estava grávida, apesar de não ter o Emmet muito presente por causa dos jogos ela ficou maravilhada. Mas um dia, depois de ter regularmente ido no médico como fazia, ela estava dirigindo, algo que nimguém estando grávida de oito meses como ela naquele fatídico dia, quando o motorista atrás de seu carro bateu no dela. Apesar de não ter acontecido nada, aquela foi a ultima vez que o bebê se moveu.

No dia seguinte Rose foi ao médico que comprovou a morte da criança.

Ainda lembro como se fosse ontem as feições arrasadas nas feições tão bonitas de Rose, ela sentia como se tudo aquilo fosse sua culpa, que talvez se ela não tivesse sido tão teimosa em dirigir ela teria seu filho aqui hoje. Foi uma época negra na família já que até enterro tiveram que fazer para a criança que já estava perfeitamente formada e prestes a vir ao mundo.

- Calma querida, nada vai acontecer, além de claro os normais ataques de personalidade, por que esses malditos hormônios são uma droga ...

- Hahahah é verdade – ela disse um pouco mais descontraída, e para amenizar um pouco mais o clima continuei.

- Agora já tenho a primeira parte da minha vingança, espere até daqui a alguns meses quando será você passando por essa maratona de preparações para um simples chá-de-bebê, espere só !

- Mal posso esperar ! – ela respondeu, cortando totalmente meu barato de tentar amedontrá-la.

- Urrgh ! Será que nimguém me intende ?! – extravasei sátiramente, jogando minhas mãos ao alto.

-

Cheguei à casa da Esme onde já via a maior parte das minhas convidadas esperando no portão.

Estava chegando no carro com Rose, que estava adorável com um vestido branco de decote V, balonê que acabava pelos seus joelhos. Já minha roupa era ao mesmo tempo linda e confortável pois meu vestido era tomara que caia, de seda rosa-rosé com certo adereço floral perto do busto, era perfeito !

Nas ultimas semanas Rose, Jacob, Alice e Esme ganharam um apelidinho de mim : o quarteto fantástico, pois só um grupinho que nem eles conseguiu fazer isso tudo acontecer.

Depois de cumprimentar a maior parte das convidadas fui me dirigindo às decorações para ver como tudo tinha ficado, e eles mereciam o título de _fantástico_, estava perfeito.

Hoje não era só um chá-de-bebê, ma sum acontecimento. Normalmente chás-de-bebê são só de mulheres, mas Alice como sempre, perdeu um pouco os limites da coisa. Então o meu teria dois momentos, o almoço era quando só participariam as mulheres do Upper East Side, onde para meus piores pesadelos, seriam feitas aquelas brincadeiras que com certeza me deixariam sem graça. E mais tarde os maridos e as criaças e meu Edward chegariam onde seria servido um lanche no final da tarde, nos maravilhosos jardins da Esme.

A decoração interna era resumida em uma palavra : rosa . Tudo, e quando digo isso quero dizer, TUDO MESMO era ou tinha alguma coisa rosa. Eu a principio tinha achado que ficaria enjoativo, mas agora via o contrário, ficara um ambiente doce e meigo, perfeito para celebrar a chegada da minha futura menininha.

- Danada você chegou ! – Jake me abraçou assim que eu entrei na sala – sou ou não sou a melhor ?

- Meu Deus Jake, como você conseguiu, está perfeito !!

- Oh Isabella, falando assim parece até que você não me conhece, além disso sua família também não poupou esforços.

- Mesmo assim muito obrigada !! Está perfeito – eu disse o abraçando com meus olhos ardendo das lágrimas que desceriam se continuasse assim.

- Isabella, nós temos uma surpresa para você – Esme me falou após ter me designado a cadeira mais alta no meio da mesa.

- Minha filha ! – escutei a voz tão familiar falar de trás da cadeira, assustada me virei rapidamente quando vi minha mãe e Angela atrás de mim.

- MÃE !! – eu praticamente pulei em sua direção, quase derrubando nós duas na tentativa – que saudades ! – eu disse dessa vez com as lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos.

- Bella, você acha que eu perderia um momento desses na sua vida ? Além disso uma vez que a Esme ligou e ofereceu as passagens eu liguei pro hospital falando que eu iria faltar na mesma hora.

- Você não tem noção de como isso me fez feliz mãe, e ainda trouxe a Angela !! – me virei uma vez solta do abraço e fui em direção à minha amiga de tantos anos – Você veio ! Nossa faz tanto tempo ! Enquanto estiver aqui temos que botar as conversas em dia sem falta hein senhorita !

Ela gargalhou e me respondeu – Isso com certeza, mas só uma correção, não é mais senhorita, dois meses atrás eu e o Eric nos casamos.

- Ang ! Que ótimo !

- É, estou amando essa vida, mesmo com os altos e baixos, aliás, eu tentei falar com você, mas não consegui de jeito nenhum. O que houve ?

Parei por um minuto para responder, notando que todas já estávam se sentando em seus lugares.

- É ... Eu estava viajando, mas depois lhe conto. Agora vamos pois se eu estragar o cronograma da Alice é capaz de ela vir e tirar meu couro !

- Hahahahah, claro! Eu intendo.

O almoço estava maravilhoso, mas eu também era um pouco suspeita em dizer pois essa era a unica parte da festa em que eu tinha feito questão de organizar, eu sempre odiei aqueles canapés horríveis das festas de gente rica, logo eu organizei de tudo, desde chololate quente e jujubas até salada ceasar para aquelas neuróticas com a aparência.

Quando todas já tinham acabado as sobremesas, Alice que estava sentada ao meu lado se levantou e disse : - Meninas, hora das brincadeiras !

_Ou hora da tortura da grávida na sala_ – eu pensei comigo.

A primeira foi a clássica brincadeira de cortar um pedaço do fio de lã e acertar a circunferência da minha barriga, como eu quase não ganhei peso além do bebê eu não estava tão constrangida assim, no final das contas foi até divertido como algumas daquelas donas-de-casa todas plastificadas cortaram pedaços gigantes do fio achando que eu ficaria com vergonha, teriam que tentar um pouquinho mais para me atingir.

Eu achei que só faríamos aquilo, mas quando já ia me sentar Alice vem saltitando, sendo seguida por vários garçons, com uma FRALDA SUJA ! Eu quase caí pra trás de susto, mas depois me explicaram e eu começei a rir das expressões das pessoas vendo aquilo achando realmente que era de verdade. Era na realidade fraldas com amostras de chocolate, eu sei, _nunca mais vou comer um chocolate da mesma maneira depois dessa brincadeira_, e quem acertasse um maior numero ganharia um brinde. Foi cômico e no final Esme ganhou, o que era compreensível, depois de criar dois filhos homens, sendo um deles Emmet, e uma energética que nem Alice era teria mesmo que conhecer todos os chocolates desse mundo.

Já estava quase chegando a hora do lanche quando Alice fez a ultima brincadeira: cada convidada escrevia um recado num papelzinho seja para mim ou pra bebê e eu teria que adivinhar que o teria mandado, essa estava sendo minha favorita. Pois apesar de eu não ser tão intima de uma parte das mulheres, todas mandavam mensagem realmente agradáveis.

**Eu vou ser a melhor tia, mesmo não sendo a maior. Já te amo gatinha – **Alice

**MORRAM DE INVEJA !! O BEBÊ MAIS LINDO DO MUNDO VAI SAIR DA MINHA AMIGA BELLA ! – **Jake, como sempre bem discreto.

**Vai ser tipo, muito legal ter você aqui** – Jessica tinha mandado, e por incrível que pareça ela conseguiu formar uma frase sem ofender alguém ou sem ter um erro de gramatica.

E por aí foi, eu já estava lendo os ultimos, e é claro eu errei vários deles ! Mas aí todas riam e se divertiam. Até que esse chá-de-bebê estava sendo bem confortável pra mim.

**Você sabe que mesmo com essa peste no seu ventre ele sempre vai voltar pra mim. **

Esse eu li em voz baixa, percebendo quem havia mandado, mas não tinha como, ela nunca seria permitida chegar tão perto daqui ou de mim.

Mas como ?

Enquanto sentia meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido e forte, vi-me afogando na nuvem negra que estava tomando conta de mim.

Tanya.

Essa foi a ultima coisa que pensei antes de deixar a maré escura me levar escutando sentindo levemente meu impacto com chão e um grito, bem longe.

Aqui era melhor, aqui eu sabia que nunca Tanya voltaria.

A vida não me dava essa segurança, nunca conseguiria me livrar desse fantasma .

* * *

Espero que gostem !! Muitas tinham me perguntado, então aqui está, ela voltou.

Muito obrigada a todas que leêm, principalmente à : lc, carol m., mila, Lize, ludroffer, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Cris Turner, Hebe, Dany Cullen, MrSouza Cullen, Acdy-chan, preta, Elisandra, Pandora, julieide e gibeluh !!

**Aviso 1 : **foto da roupa da Bella, da Rose e dos detalhes da festa (EU ACONSELHO A VER) : http://picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

**Aviso 2: **o próximo capítulo deve vir segunda ou terça que vem !! Ah e se preprarem pq um EPOV vai vir aíí !

Beijoos e ótimo final de semana !

**_DEIXEM A AUTORA FELIZ = REVIEW !!_**


	18. Capítulo XVI parte 1

**Capítulo XVI**

BPOV

Voltei aos meus sentidos quando algo morno e umido encostou na minha testa, ao perceber melhor comecei a escutar vozes ao meu redor.

- Bella, querida você está bem ?

Aos poucos fui abrindo meus olhos, e notando o belo quarto no qual estava. A decoração clássica e belíssima, claramente uma obra de Esme. Olhando para meu grupo de amigos amontoados no pé da cama comecei a lembrar imediatamente o porquê de tal alvoroço. _Ela, sempre ela._

- Querida, você está me escutando ? – Esme perguntou novamente.

- Claro – disse com a voz um pouco grossa – quanto tempo fiquei apagada ?

- Você desmaiou faz uns quinze minutos atrás, Jake te carregou até um dos quartos no segundo andar. Bella você nos deu um belo susto.

- Não foi nada ... – eu tentei fazê-los com que esquecessem o que havia acontecido.

- Como não foi nada ? – Alice falou bem exaltada – Isabella Cullen, você leu aquele pedaço de papel, ficou branca que nem uma folha e caiu dura no chão. Não deu nem tempo de alguém te pegar antes da queda. Você imagina o susto que nos deu !!!!!

- Desculpa Alice ... – respondi começando a me sentir mal por tê-los feito passar por tudo isso.

- Bella, nós não estamos brigando contigo, claro que não – Rose remediou – mas é que nimguém sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quando falamos com Edward por telefone ele ficou alucinado, já deve estar chegando aqui com os homens...

- Vocês contaram a ele ? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Claro né Bella, ele é seu marido, pai da sua filha. Talvez seja do interesse dele saber uma coisa dessas – Rose respondeu.

- NÃO, quer dizer, é melhor não. Vocês sabem como ele é, vai ficar superpreocupado e achando que se ele tivesse aqui poderia ter feito algo para evitar o que aconteceu, e além do mais já passou, não foi nada.

- Bella biba, você está maluca ?– Jake disse em voz alta o que os outros quatro pares de olhos acusavam ao me analisar.

- Não, óbvio que não. Mas eu sei do que estou falando, por favor, façam o que eu falo.

Não obtive nenhuma palavra como resposta mas tinha a absoluta certeza que todos respeitariam meu desejo. Tanya, até aonde Edward sabe, é assunto passado para nós.

Tudo ainda é tão frágil entre nós, apesar de estar muito feliz sinto às vezes como se estivesse andando sobre cascas de ovo, a qualquer movimento você pode cair. Edward saber a causa da minha maldisposição seria somente a ponta do fio sendo puchada para toda a discussão que ainda temos que ter. A mais pura verdade é que tenho medo do que restará da nossa relação ou até de mim mesma após tal acontecimento.

Dizem que o covarde é aquele que se acomoda em tal posição pois sabe que para mudá-la será necessário muito esforço, até certo ponto essa sou eu. Só que o meu medo não é do esforço, mas do desgaste que isso poderia trazer a nossa já tão esgarçada relação.

-

EPOV (algumas horas antes)

- Emmet, deixa o senhor em paz ! – eu falava acho que pela milésima vez desde que tínhamos entrado no Estádio.

Hoje adivinha quem teve a idéia de girico de ter um chá-de-bebê masculino ? Ele mesmo, meu querido irmãozinho ele não seria justo só as mulheres terem a diversão, maluquice, pior ainda foi o fato que ele conseguiu convencer-nos a topar. Só ele mesmo...

Hoje viemos na partida de baseball dos Yankees contra os Dodgers, no horário do almoço. Não vou mentir, até achei que Emmet fosse capaz de torrar dinheiro em brincadeiras que claramente não eram cabíveis de serem feitas entre homens, provavelmente ele o faria para me envergonhar. Ainda bem que seu instinto esportivo falou mais alto.

E repensando, nada melhor que relaxar um pouco com meu pai, meu irmão e Jasper que para mim é tão meu irmão quanto Emmet. E claro que não tinha o que reclamar de uma boa partidazinha do meu querido Yankees.

É claro que não vejo a hora de abraçar minha filha pela primeira vez ou de rever Bella, mas como o farei daqui a pouco, tudo está em seu devido lugar. Uma paz incomum me tomou, a qual me amedronta pois sempre que as coisas estão boas demais algo acontece.

- Mas ele não quer me vender outra pipoca ! – ele reclamou como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

- Será que é por que você já tem TRÊS nas suas mãos, coma essas e depois ele te da mais uma, outras pessoas também querem pipoca, sabia ? – Jasper lembrou

- Ha-ha-ha que engraçado Jasper – Emmet devidou, provavelmente querendo mudar o enfoque ele disse – e aí Eddie, o Eddiezinho tá aproveitando a gravidez da sua esposa ?

Eu engasgei com a minha bebida na hora, mas consegui me salvar após sentir meu celular vibrar no meu bolso.

- Edward falando.

- Edward – escutei Alice falar do outro lado da linha com uma voz apavorada.

- Alice calma, o que houve ? ? – eu perguntei, assustado com o que poderia ter causado um comportamento assim na minha irmã.

- Bella, ela passou mal, venha pra cá agora !!

Parou, meu mundo parou.

- MAL ? Mal como Alice ? ? ? – eu perguntei novamente agora afoito por respostas enquanto via a tranquilidade desaparecer das faces dos meus familiares sumirem.

- Edward, eu não sei o que houve, ela desmaiou do nada, só vem pra cá logo !

- Estamos indo – respondi seriamente, desligando o celular e saindo correndo para o estacionamento.

* * *

GENTEE ! Essa é a primeira parte do capitulo !!

Eu vou postar o resto amanhã a tarde, com certeza absoluta !!

E VAI SER MARAA !

Beijoos !


	19. Capítulo XVI parte 2

_Capítulo 18 – continuação_

BPOV

Estava finalmente conseguindo acalmar aos outros e principalmente a mim mesma quando Edward, totalmente transtornado, entra no quarto.

Seu olhar era frenético, procurava por algo como se procurasse seu ultimo suspiro em vida. Finalmente estabeleceu seu olhar em mim, o vi relaxar notadamente, parece então que aquilo que procurava era eu.

Mas não entendo, por que continuar esse jogo ?

Se realmente aquele bilhete tivesse algo real, se realmente fosse verdade, ele estaria aqui comigo fingindo. Mas por que ir tão longe no fingimento ? Ou melhor, por que acreditar que palavras jogadas num bilhete entregue seriam a verdade absoluta sobre a do meu marido ?

Tudo estava novamente se complicando, e o pior de tudo é que nada estava ao menos resolvido antes desse caos. Estávamos caminhando, mas obviamente seria uma longa jornada até que pudesse confiar novamente nele. Até que pudesse confiar na força de nosso relacionamento.

Com isso sabia, sabia que por mais que a duvida me comesse por dentro eu não poderia deixar esta transparecer. E essa é exatamente a razão a qual que não poderia dizer o porquê eu tinha desmaiado, isso só daria margem a um mar de discussões e desintendimentos. Era algo que eu não queria para mim, para minha filha. E maior ainda, eu nem podia já que um stress poderia fazer eu entrar prematuramente em parto.

Nunca botaria minha filha em risco para que talvez eu ficasse melhor de alguma forma.

E essa simples resposta era minha escolha.

Ficaria em silêncio.

- Amor, o que houve ? Está tudo bem com você, e com nossa filha ? Bella me diz se foi al – Edward parecia ainda não ter conseguido se acalmar após o aparente susto.

Pelo visto minha vida seria assim daqui pra frente. Incertezas e duvidas não respondidas : Será essa preocupação um sentimento sincero ou somente uma armação para que não desconfie que ele poderia novamente estar me traindo ? Será que poderia confiar em nosso amor ou voltar a acreditr que ele nunca existiu ?

- Calma Edward, está tudo bem ! As pessoas fizeram um avoroço por nada. – respondi segurando nas suas mãos tentando fazê-lo ficar mais calmo.

- Como não foi nada ?! – Edward perguntou e eu sentia um _deja vu_ pois sua irmã havia me feito a mesma pergunta.

- Olha estava meio quente, e eu não estava bebendo muito água, me senti momentaneamente mal e desmaiei. Viu ? Perfeitamente normal !

Ele pareceu ficar na duvida se acreditava na minha historia ou se realmente era melhor ir mais à fundo.

- Bella, você não precisa se sentir pressionada para voltar à festa. Se quiser podemos ir à casa descansar. Não teria problema algum.

- Não, definitivamente não será necessário !! Está tudo bem, mesmo – tentei dizer o mais calmo possível, não deixando transparecer que algo estava me comendo por dentro.

- Se você diz ntão tudo bem.

Segurei em sua mão estendida, a qual me levou direto para os braços daquele homem que poderia me causar tanta felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Era como se aquilo que me nutrisse também pudesse me matar, a qualquer momento.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ainda com o braço de Edward atrás da minha cintura, me dando apoio, tive e nitida impressão de como minha vida seria. Ficou tão facil agora perceber a verdade que eu sempre o dividiria com algo. Edward nunca seria completamente meu.

Seja dividi-lo com alguma outra mulher, sendo essa Tanya ou não, eu sempre o fario pois acima de tudo sabia que nunca iria amá-lo por completo. Meu coração sempre ficaria dividido entre o amor e a duvida, ou seja, sempre ficaria entrea felicidade e o terror. Entre o paraíso e o inferno.

Saímos e me dei conta que provavelmente fiquei mais tempo que o previsto no quarto, pois já todos os convidados haviam chegado e pelo visto Esme conseguiu mais uma vez ser a perfeita anfitriã já que nenhum deles parecia ter percebido que algo poderia ter acontecido comigo. Que bom, menos algo para me preocupar.

Sentia nas minhas costas alguns olhares preocupados, exitantes, e não precisava nem virar para saber que eram da minha família, mas o que poderia fazer ? Aposto que cada um já tem seus problemas suficientes, não precisavam que eu dividisse os meus com eles. O meu cálvaro dizia respeito somente a mim, e eles não iriam sofrer por mim.

Esse era o futuro que havia escolhido quando ignorei o que havia acontecido.

Fiquei no início alerta com o risco da Tanya estar por aí, analisando cada passo que dava, mas após não tê-la achado em lugar algum decidi que ao menos iria fazer o máximo da festa, que por sinal estava maravilhosa.

O interior estava todo nas cores rosa e branco, bem mulherzinha, mas já o jardim estava todo decorado com móveis brancos e flores do campo. Uma mistura de férias na praia com pôr-do-sol nas montanhas francesas. Todos pareciam se divertir aproveitando dos maravilhosos docinhos e musica agradáve que Jake, Alice e Rose organizaram. Estava novamente tudo perfeito, e eu não esperaria nada menos vindo de Jake e Alice, uma combinação daquelas ...

Tiramos algumas fotos com a familia para guardar de recordação e depois podemos socializar com os convidados. Como não sentia muita liberdade para ficar conversando com aquelas pessoas que pareciam nem ter um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, pelo menos não no fragil estado que estava agora, decidi botar as conversas em dia com minha mãe e Angela.

Já estava começando a escurecer quando escutei alguém me chamar por trás.

Não podia acreditar !! Eles vieram mesmo !!!

-

EPOV

A pulga atrás d aminha orelha não queria dar trégua. Eu sabia que Bella era forte o suficiente para não ter desmaiado assim, tão facilmente.

Mas como poderia descobrir o que era se ela mesma fingia que não era nada ?!

Durante a festa senti que estava se distanciando um pouco de mim, mas tentei não levar à sério já que ela ficara horas conversando com minha sogra e Angela. Compreensível.

Estava discutindo sobre os negócios com alguns de meus colegas de faculdade quando no canto do meu olho vi Bella se virar rapidamente e com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Curioso pedi licença para ver qual a causa de tanta comoção já que desde que cheguei ela estava tão cabisbaixa. Como estava longe não consegui a princípio identificar quem era, mas chegando mais perto não conseguia acreditar no que os meus olhos testemunhavam.

- Sai de perto dela – falei quase como um rugido, pegando Bella e a posicionando atrás de mim – o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui ?

Todos pareciam ter congelado devido a minha forte negação a esse convidado e sua companhia. Ele não era de modo algum bem vindo na casa de meus pais, muito menos na celebração da minha filha.

- EDWARD ! – Bella exclamou saindo de trás de mim, se pondo entre nós dois – não fale assim com meu convidado.

- Seu o quê ?!

- Ué, meu convidado Edward, qual o problema ? – Bella perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

- Bella, me desculpe acho que causo algum incômodo entre vocês, se quiser posso ir embora ...

- Não, claro que não James. Você é meu convidado e o mínimo que meu marido pode fazer é te tratar bem, não é mesmo Edward ? – Bella se virou pra mim esperando minha resposta de acordo com a que ela havia dado.

- Claro James. – falei quase que engasgando na minha garganta.

James e Victoria eram as duas ultimas pessoas que esperava ver.

* * *

Olá amores de meu coração !!

Mil perdões por ter ficado décadas sem postar, mas estou de volta com tudoo !

Muito obrigada a : Regina Swan Cullen, Preta, Fabi, Tatah Ferreira, lc, leticia p. cullen, christina carvalho, angel, rosane, yuria-chan, bruh cullen, aline paixao, manuu, mrsouza cullen, dany cullen, helena camila, gibeluh, acdy-chan !!

Algumas pessoas me perguntaram quantos capítulos eu pretendo escrever, eu ainda não queria estabelecer um limite, mas eu acho que a história terá no maximo 30 capitulos.

Que babado esse do James e da Victoria hein !!

* Um adendo * Domingo = Baftas = Robsten !!

Beijoos, deboraa !


	20. Capítulo VXII

**Capítulo XVII**

_1º de Julho_

EPOV

Consegui passar o chá-de-bebe inteiro me controlando, ou melhor, controlando minha raiva.

Nada conseguia me deixar mais calmo após a cena que havia visto, nem mesmo minha esposa radiante como estava dentre nossos amigos e familiares.

Como podia após vê-la com eles ?

Como, como, como ...

Perguntas se misturavam com irritações na minha cabeça.

Quando James ameaçou, sabia que ele era cobra do tipo que não se mexe, mas realmente nunca pensaria que meses depois levaria sua ameaça à sério. E pior, eu sentia que muita coisa estava indo por trás das minhas costas.

Como explicar o fato que Bella estava quase íntima não só dele, mas também daquela piranha traiçoeira chamada Victoria.

Mas como poderia resolver essa angústia que pairava em minha mente ? Eu sabia o quão frágil era o estado da minha esposa. Por mais que ela tentasse me assegurar, mesmo depois que chegamos a casa, que tudo estava tudo bem, que um desmaio durante a gravidez não era nada, eu não podia acreditar. E pior ainda, eu via que por mais que ela tentasse passar a imagem de uma mulher radiante, que nunca esteve mais feliz na vida, eu sabia melhor.

Sabia os olhares que ela passava, de vez em quando durante a festa, aqueles olhares tristonhos e perdidos, como se a luz que vive dentro dela tivesse se apagando cada vez mais.

Vendo essa cena à minha frente enquanto não conseguia cair no sono, vendo a Bella tendo sonhos que não pareciam nem um pouco o que uma mãe prestes a receber seu filho deveria ter, com linhas de expressões cada vez se fincando mais em seu delicado rosto, eu tinha certeza absoluta que algo estava muito errado. E o pior de tudo, eu não poderia fazer nada sobre isso, não poderia salvá-la de qualquer aflições à que ela estava sendo submetida.

A frustração de sentir o controle escapando pelos meus dedos era algo que eu quase não podia agüentar, minha vida era baseada nele. Tinha uma esposa, um emprego, sucesso. Mas de uns meses pra cá tudo parecia ter desandado, e quando finalmente as coisas pareciam estar indo de volta ao seu lugar acontece isso. E dessa vez é pior ainda, pois eu sei que tudo o que a aflinge está por baixo de sua pele, perseguindo seus sonhos, e eu, por mais que tentasse e quisesse ajudar, não poderia fazer nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Segurei Bella em meus braços mais perto de meu peito, tentando fazer com que assim ela afastasse qualquer medo que estava à sua volta.

Senti-la relaxar um pouco, mas tinha certeza que a ameaça estava ali, esperando o pior momento, tenho certeza, para vir nos atacar.

_17 de Julho_

BPOV

Não sei aonde estava com a cabeça.

Depois de dias em casa, com um medo absurdo de entrar em trabalho de parto, pois minha médica disse que a esse ponto poderia ser a qualquer momento, e o pior, ela ainda brincou que : 'cuidado hein Bella ! Às vezes você pode espirrar e quando ver, pluf !'

PLUF !

Vai enfiar esse pluf lá aonde o Sol não bate, foi o que eu tive vontade de falar, mas me segurei pois sabe como é né ? Hormônios da gravidez, oh pequenos diabinhos ! Será que ela não tem nenhuma noção de quanto medo eu estou do momento que está por vir ?

As meninas até que me ajudavam, já fizemos tantas tardes de cinema que perdi a conta : tarde de cinema da Audrey Hepburn, Tarde dos Clássicos (na qual eu me derreti de chorar, como sempre, na parte final de Romeu e Julieta), Tarde das Fúteis, Tarde das Gargalhadas,... Comecei a me sentir mal, pois sabia que por mais que não trabalhassem tanto, elas não podia ficar assim, à minha disposição quando eu precisasse.

Por isso há uns dias atrás disse que estava muito cansada, com meus pés cada vez mais inchados e os dias de Nova York ficando cada vez mais quentes eu perdia meu fôlego muito rápido. E vamos dizer que meu marido também não facilitava nada durante a noite.

Edward, mais que nunca, me tratava como se eu fosse feita de cristal, mais comum que nunca o percebia me analisando, como se eu fosse uma bomba prestes a explodira, mas isso deve ser porque o parto está cada vez mais perto.

Desde aquele dia com o drama da Tanya, eu tinha que admitir, cada vez me esforçava mais para não deixar minha tristeza interna transparecer para aqueles à minha volta. Edward principalmente, pois nessas ultimas duas semanas estávamos tão bem, eu me sentia tão segura em seus braços. O problema era quando eu não estava neles, nesses momentos vinham minhas inseguranças, minhas incertezas.

Hoje, cada vez mais assombrada por esses fantasmas acordei e logo coloquei um vestidinho de verão, branco com alguns detalhes em dourado, peguei minha Louis Vuitton e um óculos de sol, chamei o motorista e tratei de sair para andar um pouco pelas ruas, olhar as vitrines e tentar fazer com que minha mente se distraia com outro tipo de pensamento.

Péssima idéia.

No auge do verão novaiorquino, com temperaturas de 32 graus em meio ao mar de concreto, a sensação térmica era insuportável. O que era para ser um agradável passeio na cidade havia se transformado num inferno, literalmente.

Desisti de tentar me distrair com compras, algo que nunca foi do meu estilo de qualquer jeito, e fui andando em direção ao prédio da empresa Cullen, aproveitando que estava por perto, para tentar ficar um pouco com Edward, mesmo que só fosse para eu ficar o vendo trabalhar.

Acenei para o porteiro do prédio e subi direto ao ultimo andar, chegando perto da porta da sala do Edward comecei a escutar uma comoção vinda lá de dentro, curiosa fiquei à porta, tentado descobrir o que era.

- COMO VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI ? – escutei meu marido bravejar, com uma voz irritada.

- Eddie, eu vim porque sabia que você queria me ver !– _a_ voz disse, e pela nasalidade não havia como negar, era Tanya. E aqui estava eu, no meio do momento _Love_ do meu marido com a outra. Senti meu café-da-manhã voltando em minha garganta, mas por mais sadomasoquista que era, quis ficar.

- Você está louca Tanya ? Fiz questão de eu mesmo te demitir meses atrás e você vem aqui falando que eu quero te ver ?

- Eddie, você e eu sabemos que aquela só foi uma fase, e agora ficaremos juntos, deixando aquela baleia Isabella de lado. Eu te conheço Eddie, sei que você não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo junto com uma baranga daquelas, você deve estar precisando de uma mulher ao seu lado.

Senti as lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto, nesses dias eu já estava mais sensível, e ainda vendo as verdades sendo jogadas em minha cara. Eu sabia que estava muito inchada, e bem mais gorda que normalmente, os tablóides faziam questão de não me deixar esquecer com as milhares de fotos que eram tiradas quando andava pelas ruas. Mas estava grávida, por Deus ! E de nove meses, o que achavam ? Que eu ia estar que nem a Gisele Bundchen antes de dar à luz ? Claro que não. Mas o único medo que tinha era do Edward se cansar de todo dia fazer amor com alguém que nem mesmo mais conseguia ver seus pés, de tão grande e redonda que minha barriga estava.

- Tanya deixe-me ser bem claro aqui, eu AMO, ou melhor IDOLATRO minha Bella, saiba que aquele momento de fraqueza foi somente um, e é uma das coisas que mais me envergonho em toda minha vida. Se ela for boa o suficiente e me aturar enquanto eu viver, eu nunca foi deixá-la. Então faça-nos um favor e recolha-se em sua insignificância.

Levei um susto, pois tenha certeza após os últimos acontecimentos na minha vida a ultima coisa que eu esperava era escutar aquelas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo não era só isso, senti uma pontada bem forte na base da minha barriga. E pelo visto, no meio desse processo todo eu devo ter chamado a atenção para mim, pois quando vi estavam os dois me olhando com olhos arregalados de dentro da sala.

Edward rapidamente veio até a porte e eu me apoiei nele, seu olhar era assustado.

- Bella, eu te prometo, não é nada que você está pensando – ele disse quase que gaguejando.

- Eu sei, eu sei, escutei tudo que vocês falarem – respondi o olhando como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Urgh ! Você ! Não desiste não é ? Mesmo depois do chá-de-bebe você ainda esta aqui sua vaca ! – escutei Tanya gritando em minha direção.

- Chá-de-bebê, o que ela está falando ? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Argh ! – gritei de dor enquanto sentia outra pontada – depois te conto, Edward é agora.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender, mas depois de ver a bainha do meu vestido molhada pela minha bolsa que estourou, pareceu sair do transe e entrar em modo alerta.

- Hora ? Ok ! Vamos então. – ele disse enquanto me colocou em seus braços, dizendo algo como que até mesmo um paço poderia agilizar meu trabalho de parto, e isso ele só queria depois que chegássemos no hospital – Ah e Tanya, eu se fosse você nunca mais apareceria nem a um quilometro perto de minha família, ainda mais se você tiver feito qualquer coisa nesse chá-de-bebe.

Edward nem esperou uma resposta da frígida mulher que estava dentro da sala.

- Querido, é a hora – falei enquanto acarinhava seu rosto em minha mão, enquanto descíamos no elevador.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas !

Depois de meses sem postar, e mil desculpas devidamente pedidas, estou de volta.

Eu senti falta da historia, queria logo pô-la toda no papel, pois as ideias me atormentavam, hahahahha, enfim depois de ver Eclipse (E QUE FILME HEIN GALERINHA !) eu voltei a escrever ! Espero que gostem do resto da história !

**Aviso **: a roupa da Bella está no álbum : http:/picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/DebooraAraujo/OPrecoDaFelicidade#

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente a : ellen monteiro, sofia cullen 22, pa cullen, angel, carol venancio, bcullen, adRii Marsters, Nara, regina swan cullen, dany cullen, julieide, bruh cullen, MrSouza Cullen, gibeluh, Marcela P. M. Pattinson, Preta !

Beijoos (**e uma reviewzinha por favoooor !**)


	21. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

_17 de Julho_

BPOV

- Okay Bella, vamos começar a fazer força agora. Como treinamos, se lembra ? Respira pela boca, segura a respiração, conta até 10 e solta – minha médica estava me instruindo após certificar que eu já estava com 11 cm de dilatação.

Edward chegou comigo no hospital a oito horas atrás, e de lá pra cá estava tudo bem calmo, mas de uma hora atrás até agora o processo ficou mais intenso.

Em nenhum momento ele saiu do meu lado, tudo bem que não falou muita coisa também, mas sempre esteve aqui quando eu tinha que apertar (ou melhor quase quebrar) a mão de alguém para tentar aliviar um pouco da minha dor.

- Bellinha ! O tio chegou para filmar T-U-D-O ! – Emmet esbravejou quando entrou na sala de parto, do nada, enquanto eu não estava em uma das posições mais aconchegantes do mundo.

- PORRA CARALHO EMMET ! SAI DAQUII ! – eu gritei e falei todas as porcarias que já falei em minha vida – E TIRA ESSA MERDA DESSA CÂMERA DAQUI CONTIGO !

Escutei-o falando do corredor com uma voz de arrependido : `Cara Rose eu não devia ter entrado. Por algum motivo aquilo foi cômico já que um homenzão como Emmet ficando traumatizado com o que teria que enfrentar em alguns meses, HA!

EPOV

Não vou mentir, escutar a Bella falar essas coisas me assutavam, nunca a vi assim, e me deixavam cagando de medo.

- Edward, eu juro por Deus, quando eu sair dessa cama vou cortar suas bolas com uma faca sem serra ! JESUUUS ! – ela disse há uns 15 minutos atrás depois de uma contração.

Mas meu coração estava a mil, eu sabia que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer, o meu medo nessas ultimas horas foi escalando de tal maneira. Me sentia tonto com tanta adrenalina no sangue, entre o nascimento de minha filha e a Bella cada vez chegando num ponto mais crítico do parto, mas eu não seria um daqueles pais que desmaiam enquanto a mulher faz todo o trabalho. Nem pensar !

- Tudo bem, Bella agora vamos lá, mais duas respirações que eu já estou conseguindo ver a cabecinha.

Eu sai por um momento do lado de minha esposa e vi que realmente a bebê já estava coroando na entrada, quando veio um pensamento positivo em mim, talvez realmente consigamos fazer isso.

Talvez isso tudo seja como devia ser, nós seremos pais em poucos minutos. E ao invés do medo, eu fiquei extasiado de alegria e amor.

- Edward!Edward! – Bella me chamou para seu lado, quando cheguei ela pegou fortemente em minha mão, olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse – eu não vou conseguir, não tenho mais forças, eu não vou agüentar.

- Calma amor – respondi desejando que eu pudesse estar sentindo essa dor por ela, desejando que fosse eu que estivesse naquela cama chorando por dor – mais um pouquinho, ela já está chegando, eu já até consigo vê-la !

Ela concordou com a cabeça e empurrou mais uma vez.

E mais uma.

Um choro.

Aquele barulho tão maravilhoso me chamou a atenção, como um chamado o qual eu estava esperando minha vida toda.

Um bebezinho, nem por tamanho, mas por graciosidade. Após o choro inicial ela ficou calma, olhando como se estivesse procurando conhecer esse mundo novo. Era uma pessoinha criada por nós.

Um apito.

Quando voltei à Terra eu escutei o barulho que menos esperava em toda minha vida. A maquina que estava monitorando os batimentos de Bella começou a fazer aqueles barulhos que nem você vê em Grey`s Anatomy.

Pi-pi-pi-pi – apitava a maquina freneticamente, seguida por um profundo e solitário apito - .

É um daqueles momentos extracorpóreos, que você vê o tempo passando a sua volta muito lentamente, as pessoas fazendo movimentos como se fosse em câmera lenta. Vagarosamente mudei meu olhar em direção a Bella, vi seus olhos fitarem os meus, marrom com verde, um segundo antes dela fechá-los, como se não tivesse com forças nem mais para mantê-los abertos.

Mas o que não avisam é que depois desses momentos de slow motion, tudo parece passar muito rápido. Só consegui captar imagens: sangue, muito sangue, o médico gritando, eu gritando, eu sendo arrastado para fora, a máquina de ressuscitação entrando, minhas lágrimas caindo no corredor aonde tinha desabado após ser expulso do quarto.

Fiquei sozinho, como nunca havia me sentido antes.

Em poucos segundo minha vida mudou, de tudo para nada.

(**A/N** : _EU FIQUEI MUUITO TENTADA DE TERMINAR AQUI, MAS SERIA MUITA MALDADE =P_)

BPOV

Acordei da escuridão que me rodeava, piscando algumas vezes analisei aonde estava. Num quarto de hospital, com uma máquina monitorando meus batimentos. Quando rapidamente os últimos acontecimentos voltaram a minha mente. Olhei para fora estava escuro.

- Minha Filha ! Aonde está ela ? – perguntei tocando em minha barriga, que agora não mais estava redonda, levanto-me rapidamente, só para bater um mal estar e me obrigar a deitar de novo.

- Calma amor, ela está aqui – Edward disse apressadamente da cadeira onde estava sentado com algo enrolado em mantas no seu braço – olhe pequena, quer conhecer a mamãe ?

Ele veio em minha direção, com minha filhinha, depositando-a em meus braços.

Posso ter ficado horas olhando e gravando suas feições, mas para mim pareceu minutos. Ela é perfeita, com seus olhos verde-floresta, poucos cabelinhos rebeldes bem como os meus que já teimavam em nascer, 10 dedinhos nas mãos, 10 nos pés. Um narizinho reto mas um pouquinho arrebitado, uma pinta perto da clavícula. Queria poder observá-la minha vida toda, e se conseguisse, com certeza morreria feliz.

Morrer ... o que será que aconteceu ?

- Você perdeu a consciência – Edward respondeu depois que eu percebi que havia enunciado a minha pergunta em voz alta – Bella, eu nunca senti tanto medo como naquele momento, foram todos os meus temores durante sua gravidez se materializando.

- Hãn ? Como assim Edward ?

- Bella, quando Esme foi da a luz à Alice eu já tinha algumas memórias, em especial uma que ficou para sempre comigo. Bella, acho que chegou o momento de eu te explicar meus temores, que nem mesmo você conhecia, quando Alice nasceu minha mãe perdeu muito sangue, tanto que na época tiveram que retirar seu útero pois não conseguiam estancar. Minha mãe sempre sonhou em ter uma família bem grande, com ao menos uns 7 filhos. Após isso ela entrou numa espiral emotiva, conhecida também como depressão pós-parto, que só melhorou quando Alice já tinha quase um ano. Foi um ano de minha infância que eu me lembro de minha mãe estar presente, mas só de corpo, como se seu coração tivesse se fechado. Isso me deixou muito abalado, assim como todos em minha família, mas Emmet quase não se lembra. Já eu me lembro perfeitamente, sei que não foi Alice quem fez isso, mas mesmo assim, eu senti como se tivessem roubado minha mãe de mim. – Edward terminou com lágrimas derramando de seus olhos.

Vi em minha frente não meu marido, mas um pequeno e indefeso menino.

- Venha cá – eu o chamei para cama junto conosco – você sabe que eu nunca o abandonaria Edward, e que nada chegaria entre nós. Eu te amo antes de tudo e todos, nossos filhos serão um fruto do nosso amor. Mas para isso eu preciso do meu companheiro aqui do meu lado.

- Como sempre vou estar querida. Aliás, a senhora terá que ficar mais alguns dias aqui no hospital.

- Mentira ? Caramba Edward, eu odeio hospital.

- Bella, não reclame, você perdeu muito sangue, um milagre não ter acontecido nada pior !

- É, tem razão, brigada por ser esse sabichão que eu amo tanto !

- Eu te amo, e amo nossa filha – Edward disse após um apaixonado beijo em meus lábios – aliás, isso me lembra, não demos um nome ainda a ela !

- Ih é ! Como esquecemos disso ? Bem, eu tive uma idéia, não sei se você vai gostar, mas enfim, que tal Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, Renesmee de Renee com Esme e Carlie de Carlisle com Chalie. Você acha muito estranho ?

- É, não é um dos nomes mais comuns por aí, mas quem disse que nós somos comuns ? Eu acho ótimo !

* * *

Olá pessoas !

Enfim, depois de drama e mais drama ela nasceu.

Eu sei que tem gente que ama e odeia esse nome, mas o que posso fazer ? Não tem como agradar a todas ! Aliás muito obrigada àquelas que continuaram a ler a história mesmo depois do meu hiatos ! Aliás, eu amei os comentários, vaces sao todas uns amores e me incentivam a escrever cada vez mais.

Gente, eu só não respondo um por um porque senão acrescentaria muito à história que não é necessário, mas a todas (Gaby em especial), eu leio sim as reviews ! e AMOOO !

Muito obrigada a todos que lêem, em especial : Gabrielle, Aline Paixao, Preta, Tatah Ferreira, AdRii Marsters, Shopiatt, Beta, Dany Cullen, ferpbiagi, MrSouza Cullen, Pri Cullen Malfoy, Gibelluh, Ab Winchester, Gaabii e Ellen Monteiro !

BEIJOOS E UMA **REVIEWZINHA **FAZ O FAVOR ? AHAHHAHAH


	22. Leiame

Olá meninas !

Eu sei que faz MUITO tempo que não venho aqui mas queria dar dois avisos :

Eu estou fazendo uma nova adaptação : **Tua até o amanhecer**, quem quiser ir ver é só ir lá no meu perfil. A historia é a seguinte :

Desfigurado e cego, Lord Edward Cullen decidiu parar de viver depois de voltar da guerra. Isabella Swan, sua enfermeira só quer que ele enxergue aquilo que os olhos não vêem - histórico – ExB

É um dos meus livros favoritos então espero que gostem !

Quem quiser me conhecer, hahahah saber quem eu realmente sou, é só ir no meu canal do youtube (**mmedeboraa**) onde ensino a fazer penteados. Adoraria receber sua visita !

Beijoos Débora !


	23. CONTINUAÇÃO

?POV

Eles acham que tudo é água sobre a ponte, mal sabem eles. Eu apenas esperei, espero pelo momento mais oportuno. O mundo é feito daqueles que sabem aproveitar suas oportunidades, e a que eu estava esperando acabou de nascer.

Acho que chegou a hora.

* * *

_Olá queridas !_

_Só digo uma coisa ! Dessa vez eu voltei de vez ! Depois de anos, e muitos pedidos, finalmente vou concluir essa linda historia ! Fiquem aí que daqui a umas 2 semanas teremos a continuação, o que vcs acham ?_


End file.
